In Vice Versa
by HungrySano
Summary: The retelling of the Yu Yu Hakusho storyline with a different Spirit Detective. But, is Keiko Yukimura up to her new responsibility?
1. Dead Girl Walking

Yu Yu Hakusho - In Vice Versa

Episode 1: Dead Girl Walking

"_A tragedy happened at around five o' clock this afternoon, at a construction site, not too far from the Shinjuku area. A dead body was found. A junior high school student had been a victim of a site accident. Witnesses say that there were several other students there, engaging in a big fight as the tragedy occurred. The student's name was Keiko Yukimura, a straight 'A' student at Sarayashiki Junior High School, in Tokyo. We'll have more on this story at eleven."_

Yusuke's eyes widened as he watched the news report in complete shock and non-belief. It HAD to be a dream. Keiko couldn't be dead. It just wouldn't be fair for something like that to happen to a person like her. The only person in the world, besides his mother, who actually cared about him couldn't REALLY be she?

"Damn it!" Yusuke cried, as he throwing the remote into the television screen, placing a spider-shaped crack directly in the center of it.

Keiko couldn't understand what was going on and tried her best to rationalize the situation.

"Okay," Keiko said to herself, "Calm down and think. Now, I'm floating above the construction site, where those guys attacked me. I'm looking down at my own unconscious body. It's obvious that I'm having an out of body experience. Okay! Now all I have to do is find out how to get back to my body so I can get home and study."

"Sorry, Keiko," said a cheerful voice from behind, "But things aren't as simple as you make them out to be."

Keiko slowly turned around to see a bubbly and cheerful girl with cyan hair and a pink kimono, who seemed to be floating on an oar. This was getting really weird.

"Hi!" The girl chirped as her and Keiko's eyes met.

Smiling nervously, she responded politely, "Um, hello. Excuse me, but what exactly mean by things not being so simple?"

The cyan haired girl smiled grandly, "Well, to say the least, Keiko....you're dead!"

Keiko's face fell grim with a horrified frown, "D-dead?!"

The oar girl nodded, "Yes, indeed! Dead as a doorknob!"

Keiko panicked and shouted, "But, but...I'm only thirteen years old! I don't want to die yet!"

The oar girl, never letting her smile drop put her hand on Keiko's shoulder and said, "Calm down, Keiko. I actually have so good news for you!"

Keiko paused, "Um, excuse me, Miss...uh...."

"Botan," said the girl with cheer.

Keiko resumed, "Miss Botan, how do you know my name?"

Botan reached behind her back and pulled out a small, blue notebook, "Well, all your information is here. Name, address, likes, dislikes, fears, measurements, birth date, social security number, even the most embarrassing moments of your life!"

Keiko sweat dropped, "Oh. So, am I being sent up to heaven?"

Botan shook her head and grinned, "Nope!"

Keiko's eyes filled with terror, "You mean....I'm going to Hell?!"

Botan giggled, "Of course not, silly!"

Keiko winced and asked slowly, "Purgatory?"

Botan sighed, "No, Keiko. You sure do worry a lot. However, that does bring us to why I'm here. You see....you weren't supposed to die!"

Keiko blinked, "I wasn't?"

Botan cheered, "Nope! What happened wasn't really expected of you at all. What in the world possessed you to flee into a busy construction site, anyway?"

Keiko huffed, "Well, when you're trying to flee from perverts, you generally don't have TIME to think!"

Botan backed away just a bit, "Whoa! Calm down a little, you're starting to act like Yusuke."

Keiko blinked, "You know about Yusuke?!"

Botan's smile finally fell, "Keiko, I told you already, I'm from the Spirit World. We. Know. EVERYTHING."

Keiko nodded, "Oh, I see. So, what was this good news you were talking about?"

Botan smiled again, "Oh, yes! Almost forgot. Since your death wasn't meant to happen, you get to take a test that can restore your life!"

Keiko grinned, "Really?! Just pass a test and I get to live again?!"

Botan nodded, "Yup!"

Keiko smiled cockily, "Bring on the test! Just gimme a number 2 pencil and I'll be all over it like white on rice!"

Keiko then began to sing the "We Are the Champions" song.

Botan sweat dropped, "Um, Keiko, dear? That's not exactly what I meant by a test..."

Keiko stopped in mid-song, "Oh. So what will I have to do?"

Botan gestured to her oar, "Come with me to Spirit World. You have to meet my boss, first. He'll explain everything in detail about your test."

Keiko nodded, "Okay! Let's go then!"

_The Next Day......._

Morning came, finally. Yusuke, surprisingly, was going to school on time. His mother, however, was still in bed with a very bad hangover. She hadn't heard the news about Keiko and Yusuke wasn't in the mood to talk about it. In fact, he was in the worst mood of his life.

As he strolled down the street, carrying his school bad over his shoulder, he felt so mad that the next person who pissed him off was going to make Yusuke a murderer. His fist was already clenched tightly by his side and the anger pumped his adrenaline to a level where he mentally begged for someone to punch on. As if his request was granted, three familiar faced stepped out before him. There was one missing.

Yusuke narrowed his eyes and instantly dropped his school bag with a sneer, "So, where's your fearless leader? Did he get lost, or did he finally realize that he can NEVER beat me one-on-one or otherwise?"

The three boys said nothing and did nothing. Yusuke didn't notice at first, but they had serious expressions on their faces. They looked serious, yet non-threatening. More like sincere about something. Just as Yusuke was about to question their intentions, he heard a familiar voice call out from across the street.

"Hey, Urameshi!" Kuwabara cried as he dashed across the street toward Yusuke.

Preparing to punch his lights out, Yusuke stood defensively, but Kuwabara stopped right in front of him. That was when something strange happened. Kazuma Kuwabara....bowed.

"I'm sorry, man."

Kuwabara's friends did the same and said in unison, "Sorry, Yusuke."

Yusuke raised an eyebrow as his anger dissipated into complete confusion, "Eh?"

Kuwabara stood up straight again and said, "Sorry about Keiko, Urameshi. We tried to save her from those guys, but everything happened so fast and before we realized....it was too late. If you're mad, then hit me all you want until you feel better, but leave these guys out of it, okay? They were just following my lead and-"

"Kuwabara, stop." Yusuke said softly, "Don't blame yourself for something you couldn't help. It was my fault. Of all days, I chose then to not walk her home," Yusuke continued, half sobbing through his words, "I mean, I walk her home only some of the time, but the one day I DON'T do it, something like THIS happens! I'm so frickin' stupid!"

"Urameshi," said Kuwabara sympathetically, "Look, I know we haven't always see eye to eye, but I know what you're goin' through. Me and the guys were gonna leave school early to hit the arcade. You can come along if ya want."

Yusuke managed to smile a little, "So, you wanna call a truce?"

Kuwabara nodded,"Why not? Everyone needs friends sometime. Besides, it's against my code to pick a fight with somebody with something like that on his mind."

Yusuke chuckled a little, "Even though it feels weird as hell to have you guys being nice to me, I accept. Thanks."

Kuwabara gave him a pat on the back and smiled, "Just make sure your butt is outside the school at noon!"

Yusuke waved to them all and left for his first class, Keiko's death still fresh in his mind. Kuwabara mentioned that there were guys coming after her. He was pretty sure why. Keiko was very attractive, after all. The real question is who would be dumb enough to attack Keiko knowing that two of the toughest kids in town attend her school?

Yusuke sat down in his class, ignoring the looks of astonishment from his teacher and classmates. He looked up at the clock. Three and a half hours until noon. Grin and bare it until then. He had to talk to Kuwabara again. Yusuke was determined to find out who these guys were who helped do Keiko in. Yusuke then recalled another person who could help him, for the right price, of course.

Yusuke had about twenty thousand yen on him at the time. He hoped that was enough to get some help. Yusuke would need to make a quick stop before the arcade, but he hoped he could enlist the type of help he wanted.

"Here we are!" Botan chirped as she and Keiko stood at the door of Konema's office. She gave Keiko warning, "Before we go in, Keiko, I want to warn you the Koenma can be sensitive about his appearance. I know being polite is your nature, but try not to react too harshly, okay."

Keiko nodded, "Okay, I got it."

Botan grinned, "Great! Okay, here we go!" She pushed the door open to reveal a large office which seemed to have a big television screen on the wall which sat across from the desk. The desk sat in the middle of the extravagant office and had stacks of papers on it that reached the ceiling. Just as Keiko was about to ask Botan about Koenma's whereabouts, she heard a voice call out.

"Botan, is that you?" The voiced asked, obviously coming from behind the paper stacks.

Botan replied, "Yes, sir! I brought Keiko Yukimura; as you requested, Lord Koenma!"

Koenma then stepped out from around the desk, revealing himself to appear as a walking infant. Keiko tried her best not to look completely freaked out by the sight of a talking baby with a pacifier in its mouth. It wasn't the fact that the baby talked. It was the fact that the baby talked clearly and intelligently WITH the pacifier in his mouth. Keiko's jaw almost dropped the floor.

Koenma asked, "Why so, surprised? Haven't you ever seen a supreme ruler before?"

Keiko slowly shook her head.

Koenma looked to Botan, "She is obviously in awe of my greatness. It's simply too much for the poor child."

This was responded with sweat drops from both Keiko and Botan.

Koenma then cleared his throat, "Now, to the business at hand. Keiko, you are to undergo a test that, if passed, will restore life into your body. However, the conditions of the test go as follows. First, once the test begins, you may not have direct contact of any kind with those closest to you. This includes your parents, and especially Yusuke Urameshi."

Keiko sadly nodded, "Yes, sir."

Koenma then handed Keiko a golden egg, "This is a spirit egg. Within it, lies your developing spirit beast. The egg feeds off of your positive, as well as your negative energy. If given much positive energy, it will hatch and become a great aide for your power. If given too much negative energy, a monster will hatch and destroy you."

Keiko looked a bit skeptical, "A monster....will destroy me?"

Koenma nodded, "Yes. If you don't feel up to this challenge, then you may refuse. I suggest you give it some serious thoughts before doing so."

Keiko asked, "May I have some time to think it over, please?"

Koenma replied, "Yes, you may," he then held up his index finger, "You will have one day to think about it. After this time expires, you must make your decision. Do you understand?"

Keiko nodded her head, "Yes."

Koenma nodded back, "Good. If you like, you can go back and float around the living world to check on your friends. The rules don't kick in until the test starts."

Keiko smiled, "I think I'll do that."

Botan patted Keiko's shoulder and grinned, "In that case, let's get going, kiddo!"

Noon had finally arrived and Yusuke managed to sneak out of the school building. He slipped by his teachers and the principle, being careful not to get caught. He couldn't be caught. Justice pleaded to be served and Yusuke, come Hell or high water, was going to deliver.

Slipping out of the front gates of the school, Yusuke heard a whisper, "Hey, Urameshi! Over here!"

Yusuke looked to his right to see Kuwabara and his gang hiding out in some bushes. Yusuke raised an eyebrow and asked, "What are you doing in there, guys?"

Suddenly, they pulled Yusuke into the bushes, just as a Truant Officer's car rolled by the school. Kuwabara exhaled, "That was a little TOO close. That guy's been circling the school for the past ten minutes."

Yusuke sighed, "That's just dandy. Oh, and I have to make a stop before we hit the arcade. You mind meeting me there?"

Kuwabara then asked, "Why don't we just come along with you? Not like we have much to do anyway."

Yusuke shook his head, "Sorry, but it's kind of a personal thing. But when we meet at the arcade, there's some stuff I need to ask you about."

Kuwabara shrugged, "Well, okay. That's fine by me. Just don't stand us up."

Yusuke shook his head, "Never crossed my mind. I'll see you guys in a few."

With that said, Yusuke hopped back out of the bushes and high-tailed it off the block before the Truant Officer could circle around again.

Kuwabara looked at his gang and said, "Okay, guys. After the next pass, we're hitting the arcade."

They all cheered, but suddenly stopped, realizing how loud they were.

Kuwabara groaned, "Keep it down, guys!"

It was about one o'clock when, Keiko and Botan flew back down toward Tokyo on Botan's oar. Keiko spotted Yusuke walking into a run down part on the opposite side of town from which he lived.

"Hey!" Keiko exclaimed happily, "There's Yusuke! Where does he think he's going during school hours?!"

Botan sweat dropped, "I guess without you around, he has no reason to go to school anymore."

Keiko huffed, "Honestly, that boy has NO direction!"

At that point, the landed and followed behind Yusuke who went into an abandoned maintenance shack on the far side of the park. He came to the door an knocked three times. A voice, muffled slightly by the closed door, spat rudely, "Who are ya and what the hell do ya want?!"

Yusuke replied with a bit of anger in his voice, "Yusuke Urameshi! Open up!"

The door slowly opened and a boy with a shaved head an narrowed green eyes peaked out at Yusuke, "Oh, it really IS you. I thought it was some punk usin' yer name to act tough. Anyways, what's up, gang killer?"

Yusuke replied blankly, "I think you know why I'm here. You still in the sales business, right?"

"I wonder what Yusuke's even doing in this part of town," said Keiko as she and Botan stood by Yusuke.

Botan shrugged, "That's one thing I don't know. Hopefully Yusuke doesn't do anything stupid. The place looks pretty rough, even for Yusuke."

Keiko sighed worriedly, "I hope you're right, Botan. I hope you're right."

The bald kid nodded, "Yeah, I'm still sellin'. How much you got?"

Yusuke replied, "Twenty thousand yen."

The kid smiled, "Yeah, I can hook ya up, step inside."

Keiko's eyes grew to the sides of dinner places, "Oh, my God! Please, Yusuke! Please, don't be buying drugs! Please don't tell me Yusuke's turned into a drug addict!"

Keiko ran inside, hoping for the best, but expecting the very worst. Botan quickly followed behind Yukimura, just as worried, "Keiko, wait!"

Just as the light came on inside the shack, it was revealed. The bright side was that Yusuke wasn't buying drugs. However, the darker side was....

"Give me the best gun you have for my price," said Yusuke.

Koenma: Hello. This is Koenma, ruler of Spirit World. Well, at least, until my father comes back, anyway. As Yusuke takes a step down a darker path, Keiko tries her best to get through to him before he makes a mistake. Can Keiko succeed, or will Yusuke throw it all away for the sake of revenge born from love? Find out next time on Yu Yu Hakusho!

----------

_Omake # 1:_

_And now, a word from our sponsor!_

**Cid Highwind's GD Tea**

The scene begins with Cloud and Sephiroth sword fighting. The fight continues, evenly matched until cloud is backed into the corner and Sephiroth knocks the sword out of his hands. Cloud gulps as Sephiroth moves in for the kill.  
  
Without warning, a bottle of tea with Cid Highwind's face on it falls into Cloud's hand, out of nowhere. He cracks it open and gulps it down. Sephiroth's eyes get wide as Cloud's sword returns to him. At the bottom of the screen, Cloud's limit gauge fills up and he does Omnislash, taking down the man with the black cape. Cloud looks into the camera and grins while holding up the empty bottle.  
  
Cid (in background): Cid Highwind's Goddamn Tea. Sit your ass down in a chair and drink it!  
  
----------------

_A/N: That's all for now, folks. Sorry for those of you still waiting on A New Member Saga and The Sound of Life on Planet Gunsmoke. And I'm REALLY sorry to those who are still waiting on the Kenshin Door to Door Salesman story. I PROMISE I will finish up on those soon. Okay? Okay! Later. _


	2. Die, Dai, Die!

Yu Yu Hakusho – In Vice Versa

_Thirteen year old Keiko Yukimura, recently the victim of a construction accident, after fleeing from a gang of thugs, _

_has just recently discovered that she is now dead. However, all was not lost for Keiko, for the Grim Reaper; _

_commonly know as Botan, appeared to inform Keiko of a trial that could restore her life. After hearing the conditions of_

_her trial, she is given one day to make a decision about seeing it through. When she returns to the human world in her_

_ghostly form, Keiko is met with an unexpected sight._

Episode 2: "Die, Dai, Die!"

"Give me the best gun you've got for my price," said Yusuke with a deadpan tone in

his voice.

The bald kid smirked in a shifty manner, "Haha. It's hard to believe that Urameshi,

the one man army, would be buyin' a piece. Somebody must've _really_ pissed you

off, huh?"

Yusuke frowned a little, "That is _none_ of your business. Just show me the friggin'

guns, already."

The kid shrugged, "Well, you're the boss, gang killer." He reached for a black trunk

that sat in a dark corner of the shack and slid it into the light. Unlocking the sliver

latch in the center, he opened up the case, which revealed all sorts of handguns, from

revolvers to semi-automatics with laser scopes. Yusuke felt a chill roll slowly down his

spine as the reality of what he was doing slowly crept up on him.

"_What in the hell are you doing, Yusuke?!"_ Yusuke questioned himself mentally, _"This_

_is not your style. You're a fighter, not a murderer!"_

Yusuke answered himself, _"They killed Keiko. She never even saw it coming, so they _

_deserve to know how that feels. I have no regrets. Even if I'm sent to Hell for all eternity, _

_I won't regret this. For Keiko....yeah. This is all for Keiko."_

Each time Yusuke felt himself back down from the transaction, he kept reminding himself

that it was for Keiko. He grew up with her and now she was gone all because of some

knuckleheads who probably didn't care at all about what they did. Yusuke could picture

Keiko's parents crying their eyes out, as he knew they were. Yusuke even cried. He barely

slept last night because of Keiko's death. His eyes had suitcases under them and his hands

ached due to him pounding against his bedroom wall in frustration for almost two hours straight.

He wanted to visit her parents to comfort them, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Yusuke

didn't think he would be able to take the sight of her parents crying. It would probably make him

want to break down in tears even more than he already wanted to.

"Take yer pick, "said the bald kid, "Since you're the real Urameshi, I'll give ya a good deal. For

twenty thousand yen, you can have any of these gats but the laser scope ones."

Yusuke nodded, "Okay." He stooped down and looked inside of the trunk. He then started to dig

through the trunk, looking for his choice.

"Careful," the boy warned, "Those things are loaded. Don't wanna accidentally bust off shots

around here, too many snitches rollin' around, ya know?"

Yusuke nodded again, "Yeah. Hey, I want this one here." Yusuke pulled out a sliver .45, semi-

automatic Smith and Wesson pistol from inside the trunk.

The green eyed gun merchant grinned with devious delight, "Nice choice, gang killer. You'll be

able to do some _real_ damage with that thing. Here, lemme give you something special."

The bald kid then reached into his pocket and removed a green box of bullets and a clip.

Immediately he filled the clip with the bullets and took the gun away from Yusuke.

With gunsmith type skill and speed, he removed the clip that currently rested in Yusuke's

gun and slid the new clip inside. He grinned and handed the gun back to Yusuke.

"There ya go. These bullets are special."

Yusuke raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean, 'special'?"

"Well," the green eyed kid explained, "These bullets ain't exactly for civilians. Ya see, these

are those new armor piercing pistol bullets that the government issued to the local police precincts

in Japan. My dad's a cop. Go figure, huh?"

Yusuke stood there silently for a brief moment and then finally spoke, "Why give me these? AP

ammo seems like a bit much."

The kid chuckled, "Well, I figured that if the immortal, Urameshi, is looking for a gun, he _must_

want somebody to suffer in the worst way. These AP bullets do up to 75 percent of the damage

of a singe barrel shotgun! Aim for the gut and watch 'em suffer to the very end!"

Yusuke then told himself once more as he handed the kid the money, _"For Keiko....."_

Yusuke nodded and then slipped the gun under his shirt before walking out of the shack. The kid

smirked as Yusuke departed, "Show no mercy, Yusuke Urameshi. Show no mercy!"

Unreal. Impossible. Just plain wrong. That's all Keiko could think. Yusuke couldn't possibly

be doing something like this. He wasn't a killer! He may have been rude, violent and an idiot, but

Yusuke was not murderous. He'd _never _ kill another person. Unfortunately, what she saw was the

complete opposite of what she thought.

Botan, on the other hand seemed preoccupied. The bald kid seemed vaguely familiar. She knew she

had never seen or met that boy before, but those eyes seemed so familiar. Those emerald eyes

distracted her from Yusuke's plight. The entire time, she stared into his eyes, trying to jog her

memory, but to no avail.

"Miss Botan?" Keiko called.

No reply.

"Miss Botan!" Keiko shouted.

Botan jumped, "Yikes!" She fought against gravity to stay on her feet after being abruptly startled. She

quickly regained balance and grinned sheepishly, "Um, yes?"

Keiko pleaded, "Please, tell me how I can talk Yusuke down!"

Botan rubbed her chin, "Hmm, actually there are multiple ways you can speak to him. One of them is

through his dreams, but I don't see him sleeping anytime soon. Another way is body possession."

Keiko blinked, "You mean like....taking over someone else's body?"

Botan nodded, "Bingo! Of course, you can only do it for a certain amount of time, depending on their

level of spirit awareness."

Keiko smiled, "Great! So how do we tell if someone has this spirit awareness stuff or not?"

Botan sweat dropped, "Um, hehe, I have no idea!"

Keiko quickly face faulted.

-------------------

Kuwabara sighed as he impatiently leaned against the Initial D machine, "Where the hell is Urameshi?!

It's been almost two hours!"

"Well, maybe he's just clearing his mind or something. His girlfriend died only yesterday, you know,"

said Okubo.

Kuwabara's frown dropped, "Well, you have a point there. I guess we'll just hang around and hope he

shows up."

Meanwhile, Kirishima and Komada raced against each other in a round of Initial D. Kirishima grinned as

he pressed down on the pedal, "Got you now, Komada! I'm in the lead!"

Komada smirked, "That's what you think! Watch the King of Drifting at work, my friend!"

Kirishima exclaimed, "W-what the hell?!"

Komada cheered with Triumph, "Yeah, baby! Inertia drift, in your face!"

The game had ended and Kirishima had lost, but had a good laugh anyway, "Man, that was a pretty

close match. Where'd you learn to drift like that?"

Okubo fielded the question, "The entire Initial D anime and manga collection stored up in his room."

Komada grinned, "Hey, it's a hobby!"

Kuwabara snickered, "More like an obsession!"

Just as Kuwabara spoke, in came a familiar guy in green. Yusuke stalked up to them silently, not

drawing any attention. Just then, Kuwabara got a chill up his spine. Okubo asked, "What's wrong,

Kuwabara?"

"It's 'the shiver'" Kuwabara said nervously.

Komada and Kirishima raised their eyebrows, "The shiver?"

Okubo nodded, "Yeah, it's a nickname for Kuwabara's sixth sense."

Kuwabara explained, "You see, ever since I was a kid, I've been able to sense ghosts and stuff. Some

were nice, but there were evil ones. Like evil old ladies or ghosts of executed serial killers, heck, even

a mentally deranged ghost clown would haunt me at night."

Kirishima shrugged, "At least that explains why your sister never let you go to the circus with us in

fifth grade."

Okubo asked, "There's a ghost around here right now?"

Kuwabara slowly and nervously nodded, "Yeah...and it's right behind me!"

Kuwabara and his crew then slowly turned around nervously to see Yusuke walking up to the group.

Komada sighed, "I should've known it was a trick. There's no such thing as ghosts, you're just trying

to scare me."

Yusuke raised an eyebrow, "Ghosts? What's all this talk about ghosts?"

Kuwabara then smiled, "Hey, Urameshi, where've ya been?"

Yusuke smiled only a little, "Just had to take care of something."

As they spoke, standing by the wall, only feet away from Yusuke was Keiko and Botan. Botan smiled as

she pointed at Kuwabara, "He's got the spirit awareness! It's not that strong, but he's got the gift,

nonetheless!"

Keiko smiled, "That's great, Botan! So, what do we do now?"

Botan grinned, "We get you into that body so you can talk to Yusuke!"

Keiko gasped, "Wait, how will he know it's me?!"

Botan shrugged, "I suppose you'll just have to prove yourself to him. Just do or say something that he

can easily identify you with."

Keiko thought for a second and then smile while pound his fist into her palm, "I got it!"

Botan warned, "Remember, Keiko, you will have only thirty minutes inside Kuwabara's body. That will

be all he'll be able to take before you get forced out of him."

Keiko nodded, "Okay. Here I go!"

Keiko rushed at Kuwabara, who suddenly felt like an icicle was being dragged down his back, and

stumbled into his body, causing it to topple over with a violent crash. Okubo, Kirishima, Komada

and Yusuke are looked down at the fallen Kuwabara with quizzical expressions written all over their

faces.

All around, there were blurry lights and muffled noises. Keiko's ear rang for a moment as her vision

only began to clear little by little. The lights that came into focus were ceiling lights that she seemed

to be staring up at. She could feel solid ground under her back as the muffed noises cleared into people

calling to her. The only confusing part was that they were all calling to her by another person's name.

"Kuwabara!" Okubo shouted. "Are you okay, man?!"

Keiko sat up and rubbed her eyes as she tried gathering herself.

Standing up slowly, she noticed that she was the tallest person

among the group of people that stood around her. She then looked down

at her manly body. A royal blue boy's school uniform. Remembering the

task she set herself on she realized that that the body possession was indeed

a success. She was in Kuwabara's body!

"I'm fine," said Keiko's from Kuwabara's lips, "I must've had some

bad breakfast, hehe..."

Komada blinked, "Um, yeah. Anyway, since Yusuke's here, let's

go play some Dance Dance Revolution. I've wanted to play that again

for a while now."

Yusuke snickered, "You play DDR? I never would've thought. I

thought only girls played that."

Kirishima snapped defensively, "Hey, DDR is a very manly game! Just

because _you_ don't have the skill to do it is no reason to insult people with talent!"

Yusuke scoffed, "No talent, huh? I'll beat the crap out of you in DDR

and I've never even played it!"

Keiko sighed within Kuwabara's body. Why did boys have to act like

idiots in public? Not to mention once Yusuke is challenged he never usually

stopped until he won or was too tired to move. Keiko quickly grabbed his arm

and dragged him off before things could get any worse, "Yusuke, we need to talk.

NOW."

Okubo and the group watched in confusion as Yusuke was dragged off by

Kuwabara for some unknown reason.

------------

In the men's bathroom, Yusuke shouted, "Kuwabara, what's the big idea?!"

"Shhh. I'm not Kuwabara." The red haired punk said.

Yusuke raised an eyebrow, "What in the hell are you babbling about?"

"It's me, Keiko!"

Yusuke's eye widened in shock at the comment just said. Keiko started

to smile as Yusuke had finally understood. He knew it was here, he could

really tell. At least that's what she thought until Yusuke's eyes weren't wide

from joy. Nope. It was rage.

Yusuke spat in a low, menacing tone, "That is _not_ funny, Kuwabara.

We can still be pals, but I'm warning you now. _NEVER_ make a joke

about Keiko again. **_NEVER._**"

Botan watched from the other side of the room and sighed, "This looks

like it's going to be more trouble than I originally thought."

Yusuke then stormed out of the bathroom, leaving Kuwabara in the

bathroom with a crying Keiko inside of his body.

"_Why?" _Keiko asked herself. _"Why can't Yusuke sense me?"_

Botan floated above Keiko and smiled, "Don't give up hope yet, Keiko.

You've still got twenty-five minutes left! You can do it!"

Keiko smiled sadly, "I don't know about that, Botan. In this body, there's

no way Yusuke would believe me."

Botan then rubbed her chin in her normal, pondering fashion, "Hmm, a way to get

Yusuke to notice you in Kuwabara's body. That'll be a challenge, but we'll pull through."

Just then, the bathroom door opened. And footsteps were heard approaching. Keiko

turned around to a familiar face. It was a face which she did not expect nor want to see.

The face of the leader of the gang who got he killed.

His face was manlier than expected of his age. He had facial hair at the age of fourteen

and also was one of the toughest guys in town. His name was Dai and he had a score

to settle with Kuwabara.

"Hey." Dai said menacingly. "Since you Sarayashiki losers are the only ones who can link

us to a murder rap, I had to come see ya."

Keiko froze at the sight of the boy. Though, he was much shorter than her current height,

Dai still scared the daylights out of poor Keiko. Just then, Botan shouted, "Keiko, you're

inside of Kuwabara's body now! Clobber that guy!"

Keiko thought, "_She's right! I can take him in this body! This pervert is going DOWN!"_

"Hai-ya!" Keiko yelled as she swung Kuwabara's fist at Dai's face. Unfortunately, Dai caught the

fist with inhuman easy and smirked with his other hand behind his back.

Botan screamed, "Keiko, look out!!"

It was too late. Dai quickly unleashed a stun gun from his hidden hand and quickly shocked

the body of Kuwabara into a state of unconsciousness. He then chuckled, "Think you can mess

with us, punk? When you wake up, you're gonna wish you never even met me..."

Botan's eyes filled with fright and worry, "Oh, no. Keiko-chan. What have I done?"

----------------

_WHAM! POW!_

Yusuke's punches sent two guys crashing into random arcade machines as Okubo charged blindly at one of the attackers and struck

him across the jaw. Okubo's punch surprisingly sent the guy rolling wildly onto the floor. Okubo saw his handy work and then

grinned proudly with the peace sign held up high.

Two guys had Komada and Kirishima cornered against the wall of the arcade. They looked to each other, and then they nodded. Looking

back to their opponents, they charged in and started exchanging blows with their respective opponents. They then looked back at each

other and hook their opponents' arms with their own and violently slung them into each other, knocking them down.

Kirishima smirked as he looked down at the fallen two, "Don't feel too bad, fellas. It's not like you suck or anything."

Komada stepped forward with a grin, "It's just we're that much better than you!"

The two fallen fighter groaned in agony.

Just then, Dai stepped out of the bathroom to see his gang had been defeated. He sneered at this sight and

groaned, "Do I have to do everything myself?"

Yusuke gave him a cold stare, "Who the hell are you and what the hell do you want from us?"

Dai smirked, "I _want_ to make sure none of you snitch. This really ain't the place to talk about this. Meet me at

Genan Park a five o'clock today. Then we can finish this whole thing."

Yusuke narrowed his eyes, "Fine. I hope you've got health insurance, 'cuz I promise it _will_ come in handy."

---------------------

_3 ½ hours later......_

Her chance had left. She was right there with him. She had a good twenty-five minutes left to talk to him and

then _he_ appeared. Dai. The same guy who, with his gang, chased her down and got her killed. She remembered

it all. The sound of rope snapping and the pile of heavy lumber coming down. Dai simply pushed her right under

the falling pile simply because she refused to kiss him, among other things.

"_Since you can't give me what I want, die bitch."_

Those were his words to her. Dai killed her and was nowhere near sorry about it. He was nothing but a heartless

hug that ended Keiko's life for not becoming his property. Keiko cried onto Botan's shoulder. Though dead, she

could still feel the heartbreak. All she could think about was Yusuke. Although she hated Dai for what he did, she

still refused to allow Yusuke to take his life. He wasn't worth Yusuke's future being thrown away. Yusuke was

worth more than that and Keiko promised herself that she would make Yusuke realize that fact no matter what.

It was four-thirty and Kuwabara and company were all gathered in Kuwabara's room. Kuwabara had a serious look,

as did the rest of his gang, but Yusuke, on the other hand, looked completely homicidal. His teeth gritted as he slowly

crushed a walnut, which was in his hand at the time.

"So," said Yusuke, "Dai's the one who killed Keiko?"

Kuwabara nodded, "Yeah. No doubt he wants to off us because we're witnesses."

Okubo cringed, "I'm not sure we should go guys. I mean, we could get killed this time. Getting beaten up's

no big deal, but when someone's out to kill you, it's different."

Komada sighed, "It sounds pretty bad, but we have no choice. If he's heartless enough to kill an innocent girl,

think about what he can do to the people we care about. He'll just keep coming after us. We've gotta face him now."

Kirishima nodded, "Yeah! We'll show him that we're not scared of him OR that stupid stun gun of his!"

Yusuke nodded, "Yeah."

Kuwabara smiled, "Okay, then let's go stomp Dai into the ground, where he belongs!"

"YEAH!" Everyone in the room rejoiced.

"_Dai, I'm gonna paint Genan Park with your blood!"_ Yusuke mentally said.

--------------------

Keiko sniffled, "Miss Botan is there anything else I can do to stop Yusuke? Anything at all?!"

Botan looked down at Keiko whom looked at her with pleading eyes. Botan thought of something,

but it was a really long shot.

"Well," Botan started, "You could try talking to Kuwabara. He may not be able to see or hear you, but he can feel

your presence. The 'shiver', as he calls it, can help you get through to him."

Keiko nodded and smiled, "Great!" She then stood up and stuck her chest out, "Well, there's no use sitting here,

being depressed! I've got to find Kuwabara!"

------------------

_25 minutes later..._

Kuwabara, Yusuke and the other stepped into Genan Park, looking for any signs of Dai and his gang. Yusuke kept in mind that Dai

was pretty tough, even without the stun gun. He also kept in mind that Dai's intention was to kill. It was going to be a modern day death match.

Kuwabara sneered, "I know this is a trap. This whole place looks suspicious."

Komada nodded, "Yeah, for reals. This place practically has 'ambush' written all over it."

Just then, Keiko floated down rapidly to Kuwabara's side and yelled in his ear, "Kuwabara! Yusuke has a gun! Do NOT let him use it!

I repeat: Do **_NOT_** let him use that gun!"

Suddenly, Kuwabara froze up and then gazed at Yusuke suspiciously, "Urameshi, you got a weapon on you or somethin'?"

Yusuke, paused, shocked that Kuwabara asked him something like that, especially since he really _did_

have a weapon on him. Maybe it was just coincidence that Kuwabara would ask. Perhaps he asked because

they all had knives to fight with or something. Yeah, that was it.

Yusuke shrugged, "What's it matter?"

Kuwabara's face got more serious, "Because whether we make it outta here alive might depend

on what you have."

Yusuke sighed, "Would you get off my case, already? I'm prepared for this fight, Kuwabara.

You should worry more about whether you are or not."

Kuwabara sighed, "Fine, Urameshi. Forget it."

Keiko frowned, "No, Kuwabara, you big dummy! Get his gun away from him! Get the stupid gun!"

Botan watched Keiko sadly, as her last chance to save Yusuke, slowly, but surely slipped away. Botan

felt guilty and even though Keiko was out of earshot, she whispered softly, "I'm sorry, Keiko. I am so sorry."

Just then, Dai stepped out into the main path from behind a tree as his gang followed closely behind.

"So," said Dai, "You actually had the guts to come here, huh?"

Before anyone could reply, all of Dai's gang each pulled out a stun gun. Just as this happened,

Yusuke stepped in front of Kuwabara.

"Dai!" Yusuke shouted. "Just you and me! Right here, right now!"

Dai smirked, amused by Yusuke's suggestion, "All right, then. It's just you and me, punk. Let's go!"

The two combatants walked toward each other with a bitter sneer. Dai dropped his stun gun to the

ground and cracked his knuckles. Yusuke kept his eyes narrowed as they met face to face.

Yusuke, with his hand in his shirt spat, "You killed her in cold blood, all because you have no honor.

Because of you, I have no real reason to be honorable anymore. You stole my happiness and my honor

away from me, you son of a bitch!"

Dai smirked, "Yeah? So?"

Yusuke growled as he unraveled his gun and pressed it firmly against Dai's head, "So...you die!"

"Yusuke, no!!!" Keiko screamed, but only in vain as Yusuke's finger prepared to pull the trigger back. His

narrowed eyes grew wide with anticipation as his grip on the pistol became tight and firm as he prepared to

pull the trigger all the way back.

Dai could only stand there in horror as he saw his entire life flash before his eyes in that very moment. It was

really over for him. He was really going to die. Right then and there, he saw Keiko's face. The look of fear she

had on her face as the lumber collapsed on her body. He didn't know she would die. He only said those cruel

words to scare her. He thought she would be put in the hospital at the very worst. Now, it was too late.

Acting tough and unremorseful finally came back upon him. It was now Yusuke's turn.

"URAMESHI!" Kuwabara bellowed as he ran to Yusuke's side, "Look, man. This isn't you! You're not

a killer, you're a fighter! Think about it! How do you think Keiko would feel if you killed somebody,

in her name, no less?!"

Yusuke bit his bottom lip and shouted, "Shut it, Kuwabara! I know what I'm doing! This is for

Keiko...I'll kill him....I'll kill him for Keiko!"

Kuwabara calmed himself and sighed, "You don't mean that, Urameshi. Stop forcing yourself.

You hate the idea of killing as much as I do and you know it."

Yusuke choked up, holding back a sob, "It's just not fair! Tell me, Dai. Why did you kill her?"

Dai stuttered, "I-I-I don't know! I dunno! I didn't mean to, I-"

"Bullshit!" Yusuke cried. "Give her back! Give Keiko back to me, NOW!"

Yusuke pulled back the hammer of the gun and shoved the barrel into Dai's mouth, "You're gonna die!

You're gonna _DIE!_"

Keiko shrieked at the top of her lungs, "NOOOOOOO!"

Botan gasped at what happened. Keiko's ghostly form had taken on a white glow and grabbed onto Yusuke,

causing him to gasp. He looked down to see Keiko in a transparent state holding his arm back and crying her eyes out.

"No more, Yusuke." Keiko sobbed, "No more."

Yusuke's grip on the pistol went limp as he heard her words, "Kei...Keiko." The pistol

dropped to the ground. "I never meant....to make you cry."

Okubo asked, "What's going on here? I'm confused."

Kirishima shrugged, "I have no clue at all, what about you, Komada?"

Komada spat, "Why the hell are you askin' _me_?"

Dai backed away, "What the hell, is up with this guy? Why's he talkin' to himself?"

Keiko smiled up at Yusuke with he tears still falling down her transparent face, "Yusuke, thank you.

Please don't worry about me. I'm coming back soon. You don't have to do this."

Yusuke smiled, "I'll be waiting for you, Keiko."

Kuwabara watched the entire scene play out. He felt a presence and noticed Yusuke talking to thin air.

Putting two and two together, Kuwabara summed it all up. Yusuke was talking to ghosts now. He smiled,

seeing that Yusuke had calmed down, but what he saw afterward caused a frown to be placed on his face

once more. Kuwabara charged Yusuke and shoulder rammed him to the ground, in the middle of his

conversation with Keiko.

Yusuke tumbled on the ground and shouted, "Damn it, Kuwabara! I'm gonna kick your-"

_BANG!_

Kuwabara's face filled with both surprise and agony as his shirt was covered with warm, crimson liquid.

He let out a deep gasp before blood oozed from the side of his mouth and his body slumped to the ground.

And then, behind Kuwabara's body, stood Dai, holding a smoking pistol and smirking menacingly.

"KUWABARA!" The group shouted in vain, for their fallen friend could not hear them.

Yusuke's eyes were widened with fright. Kuwabara had been shot with the gun that Yusuke had bought.

Keiko's eyes began to flow with tears, as did Botan's, for Kazuma Kuwabara's life was coming to a violent end.

Botan: Hi! Botan here! As you just saw, Kuwabara is on the verge of death from saving Yusuke's life!

As it stands, there seems to be nothing anyone can do against Dai and the Armor Piercing ammunition filled gun!

As it stands, Keiko is the only hope left to save her friends! How will she do it? Can she do it? Find out on the

next Yu Yu Hakusho!

_Omake #2:_

**Otaku Public Service Announcement**

Screen fades in with a teenager wearing a Gundam T-shirt while watching television.  
  
Narrator: This is an otaku.  
  
Screen switches to the same teenager, but he is walking down the street with a

lighter and a can of hair spray. He stops in front of a police officer and ignites the

lighter, then shoots the flames at him using the hair spray while shouting, "FIRE BALL!"  
  
Narrator: This is an otaku.....on Pocky.  
  
Two more policemen run behind the guy, tackle him, and then proceed to beat him to a bloody, twitching pulp.  
  
Narrator: Any questions?

--------

_A/N: Please review, it helps me to decide if I should continue! _


	3. I am a Fighter!

Yu Yu Hakusho – In Vice Versa

_Thirteen year old Keiko Yukimura recently died during a construction accident,__thanks to a thug by the name of Dai. After meeting Botan and Konema in death, __Keiko was offered a chance to return to life. Watching over Yusuke, Keiko discovers __Yusuke purchasing a gun with armor piercing ammunition, in order to carry out __revenge for her, causing Keiko to desperately try to talk him out of it in her ghostly __form. When it seemed all was lost, a miracle happened. Yusuke could see and hear __Keiko! Unfortunately, this distracted Yusuke long enough for Dai to take Yusuke's __gun and turn it on him. However, Kazuma Kuwabara, long time rival turned friend, __shielded Yusuke with his own body, saving his life...and ending his own._

**Episode 3: "I Am a Fighter!"**

"KUWABARA!" The group, including Yusuke exclaimed in horror.

Yusuke ran to his fallen new friend and shouted, "Kuwabara!"

Kuwabara coughed up a little bit of blood and smiled through his pain, "Urameshi...."

"No," said Yusuke, "Don't try to talk, we'll get you some help!"

Dai chuckled, "Oh, really? I had a different idea. Like not letting any of you chumps leave here alive! Struggle all you want, punk. I'm gonna put one in your brain!"

Keiko screamed, "No! Botan, please tell me what to do! They'll all die if I don't help!"

Botan worriedly looked at Keiko and said the only thing that came to mind, "I'm sorry, Keiko. I just don't know..."

Keiko quickly looked around her and in a fit of frustration, she charged at Dai with her hand reeled back about to deliver her infamous slap.

"I hate you!" Keiko screamed. "I HATE YOU!"

Keiko swung her hand as hard as she could only to have it pass through his body. She suddenly stumbled and fell forward, landing on her back. Keiko wanted to cry. She wanted this madness to end. She stood up, eyes shut tightly to prevent the tears for flowing. She threw her fists in the air in frustration and shouted, "STOP IT!!!!"

All went silent. Everyone stopped and stared in confusion. Keiko paused and saw that everyone was staring in her general direction. That's when she noticed the gun in her hand. She looked at it and jumped, her heart skipping a beat. Well, not actually HER heart. That's right, folks. Keiko was now inside the body of Dai.

Dai's group stared in shock as Keiko threw the gun far away. Botan blinked in amazement, "Wow!

Now, that, I didn't see coming!"

Keiko looked to Dai's gang and shouted out, from Dai's possessed body, "If you guys don't get outta here right now, I'm gonna beat the crap out of you!"

One of Dai's thugs asked, "Um, are you okay boss? What's wrong?"

"What are you, DEAF?!" Keiko shouted.

Without delay the gang fled in terror from the park with no clue as to why their leader had a sudden change of heart.

Meanwhile, Kuwabara cough up a little more blood and said, "Don't worry, Urameshi. I'm fine..."

Yusuke shouted, "Why, Kuwabara?! Why did you do it?!"

Kuwabara smiled weakly, "'Cause....'_cough'_ friends help each other out."

At that moment, Komada, Okubo and Kirishima rushed to their fallen leader.

"C'mon!" Kirishima shouted. "We've gotta get Kuwabara to a hospital!"

Kuwabara suddenly started chuckling as they tried lifting him up from the ground. Yusuke and Kirishima placed each of his arms over their shoulders and began to walk. Keiko, still possessing Dai, began to lose control and felt her ghost being forced out of his body violently.

Her ghostly form tumbled out onto the ground as Dai's personality surfaced again. He sneered at the group as they walked away with a dying Kuwabara in tow. Dai screamed out, "Don't you DARE try to run away, you little chicken!"

Yusuke stopped and growled at Dai's comment. Kirishima blinked, "Urameshi, what the heck are you stopping for?! We've got to save Kuwabara!"

Kuwabara looked up at Yusuke with that same weak smile, "Same old Urameshi. Go get 'im, man. And give him a good punch for me, will ya?"

Yusuke nodded and looked to Komada and Okubo, "I'm going. You guys go without me."

Kuwabara's voiced weakened even more, "Kick his ass, Urameshi. Show him how real men fight..."

At that moment, Kuwabara seemed to nod off. Yusuke spun around, not wanting to think what he knew in the back of his mind. Did Kuwabara...? No, he's fine. He just passed out. He'll be fine. He looked to Keiko's ghost that seemed to be visible and said, "Thanks, Keiko. I'm really okay this time."

Dai growled, "Urameshi! You talkin' to yourself again? Or were you prayin' that you'll go to Heaven after I kill you?"

Yusuke turned around to face Dai. He then smirked in his usual cocky manner, "Bring it on, biscuit head. Bring it on!"

The two punks went charging at each other like mad bulls. Once the collided they traded vicious blows, one after another in a seemingly endless cycle. That is until Yusuke managed to connect an uppercut to Dai's chin, which sent him sailing back into a tree.

Yusuke cracked his knuckles with a frown, "That was for Keiko."

Dai staggered back to his fee and looked up in time to see Yusuke's foot slam into his face.

Yusuke puased with a sneer, "That one was for Kuwabara!"

The raging Urameshi then delivered a right hook to Dai's gut, causing the menace to double over in excruciating pain. Yusuke then interlocked both hands together and raised them high above his head and shouted, "And this one's just for the hell of it!"

He then slammed his interlocked hands onto Dai's back hard enough to cause Dai to produce a high pitched scream.

Dai slumped to the ground, with his body bruised all over and his face a mass of lumps. Dai coughed, "You bastard. You'd better finish me off now. Or else I'll-"

"Get beat up again? Fine by me, bring it on! But, next time, I'll get serious." Yusuke said confidently.

Dai growled, "Why don't you just quit this torture and kill me already?"

Yusuke looked back at Keiko and then back to Dai. For some reason, Yusuke thought about Kuwabara's words.

"Because," said Yusuke, "I'm a fighter. Not a killer."

With that said, Yusuke left Dai there, defeated, humiliated, and all alone.

Botan cheered, "YAY! You did it, Keiko-chan! You broke through to Yusuke and got him back to his old self again! You're the man! Um, the woman!"

Keiko smiled for a second and then frowned again, "Wait! What about Kuwabara?"

Botan frowned sadly, "Oh, yes. That guy...."

Keiko asked, "He's going to live, right? RIGHT?"

Suddenly, Koenma appeared before Keiko and Botan, "I'm afraid not, Keiko. Kuwabara knew the danger of what he did and he paid the price for it."

Keiko tried her hardest to hold back her tears again, "But, but-"

Botan looked sadly at her feet, no able to look Keiko in the eye. She felt bad that Keiko had to go through so much. It was only her second day as a ghost and Keiko seemed to have been going through an emotional nightmare.

Konema smiled, "C'mon, Keiko. You shouldn't be sad."

Keiko asked skeptically, "Why not?"

Koenma explained, "Well...your death wasn't really supposed to happen, so...all events that occurred as a direct result of your death will be null and void."

Botan asked, "Isn't that called bending the rules? King Enma would have a fit!"

Koenma smiled in a shifty manner, "Well, he isn't here, now is he? I won't tell if you won't, haha."

Keiko's eyes suddenly lit up with joy, "You mean, he's going to make it?!"

Koenma nodded, "I figured if you can pull a miracle like you did back there, I'm entitled to pull one of my own."

Keiko bowed, "I don't know how to thank you!"

Koenma nodded, "It's no problem at all. Because I am Koenma and I am perfect!"

Botan sweat dropped.

Koenma then said, "And by the way, Keiko Yukimura, I, Konema, hereby announce that you have passed the revival test. From what I have seen today, you have what it takes to get through the toughest situations. You have a good heart, Keiko, and it's time for it to start beating once again!"

Botan gave Keiko a pat on the back, "Congratulations!"

Keiko grinned happily, "YES! I'm going back!"

Konema paused, "There is a condition, however. In order to return, spirit energy must be transferred back into you body.....through the lips!"

Keiko's eyes grew with shock, "Through...the lips!?"

Botan kept her cheerful smile, but a huge sweat drop materialized onto the side of her head.

Koenma when further into detail, "You see, it's just like jump starting a car. Also, this has to be done during the full moon, when spirit energy is at its highest point. That would be tomorrow night. So..."

Keiko sighed, "So, I'll have to get Yusuke to notice me all over again?"

Botan said happily, "Well. You've done it before and you can do it again. Besides, you can go into his dreams and tell him. I think now he'll listen."

Keiko smiled, "Yeah, that's true. This'll be a piece of cake!"

_Two hours later....._

In Kuwabara's hospital room sat Komada, Okubo, Kirishima and Yusuke. All were in complete shock.

Kuwbara's heart stopped beating right before they took him to the hospital. They were all in a big panic as they brought him in, but for some odd reason, his heart resumed as if nothing were wrong. Fortunately, the bullet went straight through and his wound wasn't as bad as it looked when Kuwabara was first shot, mostly due to Koenma's intervention.

They were all in complete shock from that, but didn't say a word about it to the doctors. They were just glad Kuwabara was still alive. Why look a gift horse in the mouth?

Yusuke sighed, "Look, guys. I'm sorry about all this. If I hadn't have bought that gun, we wouldn't even BE sitting around in the hospital."

Kuwabara sighed, "Damn it, Urameshi! For the forty-seventh time..."

"WE FORGIVE YOU!" Everyone in the room, minus Yusuke, of course, shouted.

Just then, Shizuru Kuwabara, Kazuma's older sister walked into the room. Without saying a word, she walked up to the hospital bed raised an eyebrow at her little brother, and promptly, whacked him upside his head with he fist.

"Mind telling me what's going on here, Kazuma?" Shizuru asked calmly.

Everyone in the room except Kuwabara and Shizuru exclaimed quizzically, "KAZUMA?!"

Komada gasped, "I didn't know he had a first name!"

Yusuke commented, "That makes two of us..."

"Us, too!" Kirishima and Okubo shouted in unison.

Keiko and Botan floated on the outside of the hospital window, over looking the entire scene.

Botan looked over to Keiko and asked, "So, it looks like your boyfriend's safe from a life of murder."

Keiko smiled, "Yeah. Hey! Yusuke isn't my boyfriend! He's just...he's just a friend."

Botan smiled and patted Keiko's head, "Sure he is, dear. Sure he is."

Keiko exclaimed, "I'm serious! We grew up together, that's all!" She turned her blushing face away from Botan and went back to looking into the window. Strangely enough, Shizuru seemed to be staring at her.

It was impossible, even if she had spirit awareness, she wouldn't be able to SEE her, would she? Maybe she was just staring out the window. Yeah, that had to be it. Shizuru just happened to be looking out the window. Keiko decided that is was ridiculous to believe that Shizuru was staring directly at her, even though it seemed she was making direct eye contact.

Yusuke blinked, "Um, what's she lookin' at, Kuwabara?"

Kuwabara replied, "Might be a ghost or somethin'."

Komada sighed, "Kuwabara, get some sleep. You sound like you're half way to dream land already."

Kirishima shrugged, "It's getting late, anyway. Mom is probably gonna worry if I'm not home soon.

Okubo then spoke, "Yeah, I have school AND work tomorrow, so I have to rest up, too."

Kuwabara grinned, "I guess I'll see you guys later. Be careful out there, I don't think Dai's guys are just gonna back down."

The trio nodded and said their farewells before exiting the room. Shizuru then glared at Kuwabara, "Fighting _again_, Kazuma?"

Kuwabara gulped, "Um...sorry?"

Shizuru sighed, "I'll deal with you later, little bro." She then looked out the window once more and said, "You don't have to eavesdrop, come on in."

Keiko blinked, "You...can see me?"

Shizuru replied, "Well, I'm not talking to the setting sun."

Keiko shrugged and floated inside with Botan following behind her. Botan smiled, "It looks like spirit awareness runs in the Kuwabara family."

Shizuru nodded, "Yup. I'm learning how to use it, unlike my brother who fancies throwing his fist at rival gangs every afternoon. He's quite the knucklehead.

Kuwabara shouted in protest, "Hey! Don't talk about me behind my back!"

Shizuru smiled, "I'm not. I'm doing it right in front of you."

Yusuke nodded, "She has a point."

"Shut up, Urameshi!" Kuwabara grumbled.

Yusuke asked, "Hey, are you talking to ghosts over there?"

Shizuru nodded.

Yusuke then saw as Shizuru turned back to the wall and stayed silent for a minute. After nodding her head a couple times, she said, "Keiko says that she needs you to kiss her in order for her to revive."

Yusuke blinked, "K-kiss?!"

Kuwabara grinned, "Don't be shy, Urameshi. You know you want to kiss Keiko's soft, sweet lips!"

Yusuke shouted, "Shut it, Kuwabara! Listen, there HAS to be another way to bring her back! That sounds like a fairy tale, anyways! What if it doesn't work?!"

Shizuru sighed and turned back to the wall in silence. She then nodded solemnly and turned back to Yusuke, "Keiko says 'It's the only way, you stupid jerk!' She needs someone to kiss her so that live

spirit energy can jump start her body."

Yusuke folded his arms and pouted, "No way! Yusuke Urameshi doesn't KISS!"

Kuwabara then raised his hand, "Hey, if Urameshi doesn't, I can!"

Yusuke grabbed Kuwabara by his shirt collar and shouted, "If you know what's good for you, you won't!"

Kuwabara shouted as he pushed Yusuke away, "I'm only trying to help!" Kuwabara smirked, "It's not my fault that you're too _scared_ to kiss a girl, even though she's _asking_ you to do it!"

Yusuke blood began to boil, "Oh, yeah?! I'll show you, Kuwabara! I'm gonna give Keiko the kiss of a life time! You just watch me!"

Kuwabara sweat dropped, "Well, Mr. Exhibitionist, I'd rather take your word for it..."

Botan sighed, "Yusuke's a real moron."

Keiko replied blankly, "You get used to it, after a while."

"Ah." Botan nodded.

Suddenly, Yusuke and Kuwabara were rolling on the floor, strangling each other.

Yusuke gagged, "I'll show you an exhibitionist!"

Kuwabara also gagged, "Urameshi's a pervert!"

Keiko shook her head, "Boys are SO stupid."

Shizuru nodded, "Couldn't agree more."

-------------------------

Dai suddenly slammed into a tree, face first. Standing behind him was a bald kid with green eyes.

He wore baggy, black jeans, a white T-shirt and a black, leather jacket. He smiled viciously at Dai, "I set you up, for the kill and you STILL screw up. You are completely and totally worthless!"

Dai begged, "Please, give me another chance! If I had another weapon, I can finish him!"

The bald kid sighed, "I an NOT a patient man, Dai. You had your chance and you blew it because you'd rather gloat about your advantage, rather than pulling the damn trigger. I went through all this trouble to be set back by a moron like you."

Dai began to panic, "W-wait! I can make this right! Just give me only one more chance."

Suddenly Dai found himself staring down the barrel on a nine millimeter with a laser scope.

Dai's eyes went wide as tears began to fall, "Please! Don't do it, I'm sorry!"

The bald kid sighed, "That's the problem with you humans. You can realize that you're sorry,but can never see that you're too sorry to live."

_BANG!_

His green eyes then flashed crimson as he smirked at his handy work before calmly walking away. Police sirens sounded from afar only a few minutes later, but all the police found when they got there was a corpse.

As the bald kid fled, he thought to himself, "Keiko Yukimura's spirit energy has great potential; however, getting her full power to surface is proving to be harder than I thought. Killing Yusuke Urameshi will not be easy, but once I do, Keiko's sleeping spirit energy should awaken. Once that happens, I'll be ready to drain her spirit energy dry!"

Keiko: Hello, everyone! This is Keiko and I'm here to tell you about the next episode!

After agreeing to the procedure, Yusuke rushes to the hospital to get to me. Unfortunately, Dai's gang, lead by someone new, is out to kill Yusuke! Will he make it in time, or will I be stuck like a ghost forever? Find out on the next Yu Yu Hakusho!

Please, don't lose, Yusuke!

_Omake # 3_

_Another word from our sponsor!_

**Fushigi Yuugi Hotline for Fanboys**

Miaka (in deep, sexy voice): Hi there, big boy. Are you feeling lonely? Why don't you give me a call at 1-800-OTAKU69? Only $50.00 for the first minute and $250.00 for each additional minute.  
  
(back in normal voice) Tamahome, no one's gonna pay that much for phone sex!  
  
Tamahome (backstage): Just read the cue cards, Miaka!  
  
Miaka (back to sexy voice): If you're hungry, I'll let you taste my- (normal voice) TAMAHOME!!!

What the heck am I reading?! That's disgusting!  
  
Tamahome: ....Weren't complaining this morning....  
  
Miaka: Shhh!  
  
Yui: AHA! So you and Tamahome ARE into that stuff! Sickos...  
  
Suboshi: You upset Lady Yui! Prepare to die!  
  
Hotohori: I will not let you hurt Miaka!  
  
Tamahome: Yeah, what he said!  
  
Suboshi: Shaddap, pretty boy!  
  
Hotohori: Pretty boy?! Why, thank you for noticing.  
  
Tamahome: CUT!!  
  
Announcer (Mitsukake) talking fast: 1-800-OTAKU69, call today!


	4. The Wakening

Yu Yu Hakusho – Vice Versa

_**A/N: I'd like to take this time to thank the people who gave me reviews. **_

_**silverXroseXpetal – Thanks, I'm doing my best to keep everyone in character. bows**_

_**Jaganashi – Glad you like the omake portion, I'll be sure to keep 'em comin'! Thanks!**_

**_Kayrie – Thank you for your advice. I've revised those mistakes you pointed out. Also, to answer your question, the bald guy isn't an original character from the show. I know some people thought I committed a horrible sin and made Kurama bald, but I assure you, that isn't the case...but it sounds somewhat interesting. :D_**

_**Kg-rose – lol! Thanks for the review. This is my first story with a female main character, so hopefully I'll be up to this challenge. **_

_**Kamaria Kusanagi – Your name rules, by the way. Your suggestion doesn't sound too bad at all. I just may use it this time around...**_

**_That's all for now, so on with the story!_**

_Keiko Yukimura, age thirteen, died during an accident. However, she was presented with a trial that could allow her to come back to life, as she wasn't supposed to die to begin with. After saving her childhood friend, Yusuke, from becoming a murderer, Koenma, temporary ruler of Spirit World, granted her life back, with the requirement that she receive a kiss from a living person._

**Episode 4: The Wakening**

Koenma sat as his desk, now clear of all the stacks of papers, with a grim look on his face. This was no time for smiles. His blue skinned ogre assistant impatiently asked with worry, "Lord Koenma, what shall we do about this?"

Koenma glared at his assistant. "There's nothing we _can_ do at the moment! We don't have any fighter right now! That is, unless, _you_ want to fight him yourself!"

The ogre shook his head frantically. "N-no, sire!"

Koenma spat, "Then be quiet! Keiko Yukimura is the only hope we have right now. This means, no matter what, she has to pull through and revive."

The ogre nodded. "Yes. But are you sure we should be trusting the Human and Spirit worlds to a little girl?"

Koenma narrowed his eyes in irritation. "First of all, she has proven that she is no ordinary girl. Secondly, are you questioning my judgment?"

The ogre took a cautious step back. "N-no, not at all, Lord Koenma!"

---------------------

Morning had finally come, bringing forth a new day with new possibilities. Yusuke woke up to the sight of the rising sun's brilliant rays beaming directly into his bedroom. In turn, this made it impossible to fall back asleep and skip school today. Not only that, but as he made his attempt, he door flung open and in came Atsuko Urameshi.

"Yusuke!" Atsuko bellowed in horror. "Keiko-"

"She's dead." Yusuke cut her off, "Yeah, I know. She'll be back tonight, so it's no big deal."

Atsuko's eyes grew wide as she gave Yusuke the strongest look ever. She sobbed, "Oh, no." She ran to Yusuke and threw her arms around him, "You poor thing! You must be so devastated that you're trying to pretend she's still alive!"

Yusuke became very irritated, "Ma. I'm not trying to pretend anything. Keiko's going to come back to live as long as I kiss her before midnight tonight."

Yusuke then decided to take into account what he just told his mother.  
_"Great, way to go, Yusuke,"_ thought the young punk, _"Now she thinks you have a Snow White obsession, along with serious mental and emotional problems."_

For once, Yusuke was pretty accurate in his guesses. The biggest sign of that was the fact that his mother cried even harder and squeezed him tighter. This was not good. Yusuke knew what this meant. When his mother finally decided to let go of him and leave the room, the drinking marathon would begin. Her concern will lead to drinking, just like anything else she did.

Yusuke thought to himself, _"I just HAD to open up my big mouth."_

-----------------------

At the Kuwabara residence, Shizuru, Keiko and Botan had a friendly discussion in the living room.

Shizuru lit up a cigarette and puffed lightly. "So, you're the Grim Reaper. Who would have thought that death herself would be so cheerful?"

Botan chuckled lightly. "You know, I get that all the time!"

Shizuru smiled a bit. "You don't say? So, what exactly happened yesterday?"

Keiko explained, "Well, after I died, Yusuke got really mad and tried to kill the person responsible. I managed to stop him....somehow. Then, the guy tried to kill Yusuke and Kuwabara risked his life to save him."

Shizuru smiled warmly. "That sounds like Kazuma, all right. He's always putting himself out for someone else."

Keiko sighed sadly. "I can't help but feel like this whole thing is entirely my fault."

Botan chirped, "Cheer up, Keiko! There's no reason to get sad or blame yourself for everything that's happened. Besides, everything turned out all right. You did great, kiddo!"

Keiko smiled happily. "Thank you, Miss Botan."

Shizuru exhaled yet another cloud of smoke. "So, Keiko, Botan tells me that you and Yusuke are romantically involved. How long were you two dating?"

This earned Botan an angry glare from Keiko.

"Miss Botan!" Keiko barked.

Botan smiled nervously, faking a laugh. "Ha, ha, ha. Oops..."

Keiko, turning back to Shizuru replied, "Yusuke and I are just childhood friends, nothing more, despite what _some people_," another angry glare at Botan, "may tell you."

Shizuru smiled suspiciously. "I see. So, is that why you're getting so defensive?"

Keiko paused as her face turned red with embarrassment. "I-I'm not defensive! I just don't like false rumors. That's all."

Before poor Keiko knew it, both Botan an Shizuru gave her the same suspicious smile. For an entire sixty seconds, it was absolutely silent. Keiko felt completely awkward as the facial expressions on their faces never changed.

Shizuru took the liberty of breaking the silence by saying, "You're in love with him."

"ACK!" Keiko fell over, caught completely off guard by Shizuru's statement.

Botan chirped, "See? That's exactly what I was thinking, too! Keiko-chan is very shy, unfortunately."

"I am NOT in love with Yusuke!" Keiko shouted from the top of her lungs. "He's a stupid jerk and a delinquent and-"

"Someone you'd do anything for." Botan interjected.

Keiko stopped for a second and sighed. Maybe she did see Yusuke as more than a friend. Perhaps it was possible that she really was in love with him. Of course, maybe it was all just a big misunderstanding. Keiko always imagined having a boyfriend who shared her interests, which was practically everything Yusuke wasn't. She could never see herself dating the most feared punk in Tokyo. He was a good person, but definitely NOT boyfriend material. She questioned her feelings about Yusuke at that moment.

She then began to question why the heck she was even thinking about the subject to begin with. Keiko shook away her thoughts of romance and said, "I'd do anything for a friend. That's how I am. Besides, I'd like a boyfriend who doesn't solve every problem by throwing his fists at them."

She faked a laugh. "Yusuke's got a lot to growing up to do."

"De-nial." Botan whispered to Shizuru.

"No kidding." Shizuru whispered back to Botan.

Keiko narrowed her eyes. "Hey, I heard that!"

-------------------------

Meanwhile, in Koenma's office, the pint sized ruler threw a crazy fit. "Spirit World intelligence is dragging its ass! How can a demon of that caliber, slip by our barrier so easily?!"

Just then, his ogre assistance dashed into the room in a complete panic. "Lord Koenma! I'm here with the report from intelligence!"

Koenma folded his arms with a scowl. "Well, it's about time! Go on."

The ogre began, "Kumayasha, the demon that was said to be banished into Limbo, has somehow escaped. He has also acquired the ability to disguise his energy, making it easy for him to slip by our defenses."

Koenma raised an eyebrow. "THE Kumayasha?! The one my father had trouble defeating?!"

The ogre nodded gravely.

Koenma groaned. "Getting back to his new ability, are you saying he can hide that massive power of his to that of a human?"

The ogre cringed, "Worse, sire. He can hide it to a level where he can't be detected _at all._"

Koenma's eyes shot wide, "W-what?! If my dad could barely beat him, that means even if Keiko revives, she'll be nowhere close to his power! She just isn't ready for something like this!"

The ogre asked, "Lord Koenma, what will we do now?"

Koenma snapped back, "If I knew, do you think I'd be sweating bullets right now?! I want my papa!"

-----------------------

Just then, the bald kid sat down on a park bench and smirked inwardly. _"Everything is going according to plan. Once I take that girl's power, I'll pay a visit to King Enma and destroy Spirit World. There is no one who can stop me! It seems that all he has is that little girl to fight for him. How pathetic."_

Just then, a young looking petite women with a white kimono with cyan flower patterns, long pink hair and deep, blue eyes approached him with s smile. "Good morning, master."

He smiled in return. "It is a very good morning. Tell me, what have you learned?"

The women began, "Yusuke Urameshi is an only child who lives with this single mother, who is an alcoholic. He is quite taken with Keiko, despite the fact that he hides it. Target number two, Kazuma Kuwabara may prove to be a slight hindrance. He seems to be quite durable and strong willed. Also, he seems to possess developing spirit awareness. If this is left unchecked, it could cause trouble in the future. He is currently in the hospital and is to be released soon."

He smirked. "Excellent work."

His servant then said, "There is also one more thing, my lord. The sister of Kazuma Kuwabara, Shizuru, possesses an intermediate level of spirit awareness. This may pose an immediate threat to the plan."

"Hmm." He frowned. "If that is the case, perhaps it will be necessary to eliminate her, as well. Arashi, I will give you the honor of killing Shizuru Kuwabara. Given her level of spirit awareness, she should be capable of entertaining you a bit."

Arashi bowed, "I thank you, my Lord Kumayasha." In a gust of wind, Arashi vanished into thin air, leaving Kumayasha, still in his human form, alone once more.

Kumayasha chuckled inwardly. _"Ten thousand years in Limbo will never compare to the punishment I have in store for King Enma. This will be fun."_

----------------------------

Finally, getting away from his hysterical mother, Yusuke was out of the house and back on the street once more. He strolled along with his hands in his pockets, as usual, getting glares from random people, indicating that his reputation was pretty well known. Despite how mean he looked, Yusuke was happy that Keiko was coming back. Before he went home, the night before, he paid a visit to her parents. They were overjoyed when they discovered that her body regained color. The best part was when the doctors said that she could wake up at anytime.

Thinking about it, maybe Yusuke should've told his mother _that_ part, instead of sounding so cryptic and making her think he was nuts. Oh, well. There's always later for such things. The forecast said that the moon would come out around six-thirty. That meant that Yusuke had five and a half hours to kiss Keiko. That was plenty of time, right? Nope. Visiting hours were over at eight o'clock. This meant Yusuke would really have ninety minutes.

With his body being on auto pilot while thinking of all this, before Yusuke realized it, he was right in front of his school. Yusuke was twenty minutes early, surprisingly, and this caught Principal Takenaka's attention almost immediately.

"Yusuke Urameshi, actually _early_ for school?! So, miracles _do_ happen!"

Yusuke looked over his shoulder, "Oh, it's Takenaka. Hiya."

Suddenly, Yusuke felt a hang drip his left year, causing him to yelp in agony. Takenaka pulled Yusuke along with him to his office, showing no sign that he was going to let his ear go anytime soon.

"Urameshi!" Takenaka shouted. "You will learn to respect your elders! Coming to school early is a good start, but don't think doing one thing right is any excuse not to watch that mouth of yours!"

"AH!" Yusuke cried. "Lemme go, already! That's my friggin' ear!"

---------------------------

Shizuru had just left the house to go visit her brother before going to work. For some reason, she got a chill up her spine, which caused her to stay more alert than usual. That's when she noticed the wind picking up. It wasn't too big a deal a first, but then the wind's strength increased to a level that Shizuru felt herself about to be swept away.

Suddenly, her body instinctively moved to the side, just in time to see a dagger fly her. It nearly grazed her side, but if she hadn't moved, she would've been joining Kazuma in the hospital.

She quickly turned around to see a small girl in a white kimono with pink hair and impossibly blue eyes. The shade of blue in her eyes seemed not of this world.

Shizuru narrowed her eyes at the individual. "Are you the owner of that dagger?" Shizuru motioned to the dagger in question, which was now embedded, blade first, into the solid brick of the building behind her.

The petite woman nodded politely, "Yes, it is."

Shizuru rolled her eyes. "Look, I don't have time for this crap. I don't know who you are, and right now, I really don't care. I'm warning you now, do NOT make me angry."

The petite girl replied with a polite smile, "I apologize. My intent isn't to anger you. My intent is to kill you."

Shizuru then dropped her purse to the ground and frowned. "Who are you?"

The woman, never dropping her polite smile replied, "I am Arashi, a wind apparition. I was sent by my master to eliminate you and the human known as Kazuma Kuwabara, your younger brother."

Shizuru gasped. "Did you just say, 'an apparition'?!

Arashi nodded. "Yes, I did. Now, prepare yourself, for I must kill you with haste!"

In the very next moment, Shizuru felt a gust of wind lift her body into the air as Arashi jumped up after her, with a kunai in each hand. He deep blue eyes flashed with a white light as she slashed at Shizuru, whose free movement had been completely stripped away by the gusting wind.

As Arashi passed Shizuru with the double kunai attack, Shizuru ended up being slashed in her arm, but grabbed one of the kunai from Arashi and delivered a quick, clean blow to the face. This broke the wind apparition's concentration and released Shizuru from her mid-air prison.

Barely landing on her feel, Shizuru huffed, slowly catching her breath from the ordeal. Arashi fell backwards, but back flipped in mid-air and gracefully landed onto her feet, unlike her opponent.

Arashi's eyes widened, "A human actually struck a blow against me. This is a first. It will also be a last!"

Just then, a wind storm tornado form itself around Arashi's body. She then tossed her two kunai upward, which gathered into the tornado. She then began unleashing more and more kunai until the tornado was completely filled with them.

Arashi smirked. "Let's see if you can survive my bladed tornado, Human!"

The tornado's wind picked up at a rapid rate as Shizuru watched in complete horror and shock. She cringed at the thought of what could happen if she were to fall into it. _"How in the world can I fight against such a thing?! All I have is this one lousy kunai!"_

Shizuru's feet suddenly began to slowly slide forward. Her eyes grew wide as she thought, _"Oh, my God! It's pulling me in! Think, Shizuru! THINK!"_

Arashi squealed with delight. "Do you see now, human? There is no way to win. Simply accept your death and forfeit your life to me."

Shizuru powerlessly slid closer and closer toward the bladed tornado. _"Even if I die...I won't let her touch my little brother! NEVER!"_

Shizuru Kuwabara's body trembled as she came closer to her doom. All she had to defend herself with was a single kunai. She shut her eyes tightly, willing herself still. Her body stopped trembling. It also stopped sliding across the ground. Shizuru felt something inside of her spread through her body. A warmness. It was unlike anything she ever felt.

Her hands, both hanging on to the hilt of the kunai, suddenly became illuminated with a golden light. Before she could question what it was, a jagged beam shot out of the kunai, through the kunai tornado and right through the left section of Arashi's chest.

Arashi's cry of agony was carried off by her own wind as her concentration shattered. Shizuru had struck a half inch away from her heart. Unforunately, the wind immediately faded away, causing the hundreds of kunai to fall from the air, raining unmercifully down upon their owner.

Shizuru turned away from the gruesome sight, but she could still here the blood curling, agonized screams of her defeated opponent. There was nothing but a bloody mess left of her, but in a matter of seconds, her remains faded into nothing ness, along with her life.

Shizuru watched in awe as the kunai in her hand vanished into thin air. Despite the kunai being gone, there was still a long, golden beam extending from her right hand. She stared at it, still in amazement. "What the heck is happening to me?"

--------------------

_Eye Catch_

_SD Yusuke tried using a stick to lift up SD Keiko's skirt. SD Botan sneaks behind him and whacks him in the head with her oar, leaving him in a daze with stars flying around his head. Keiko and Botan then grin and hold up the peace sign toward the screen._

We'll be back after these messages!

_**Trailor**_

"_In a world where pocky is scarce and greed is king, two women from two different worlds come together to restore the pocky goodness once more. The fate of all pocky rest upon..."_

Excel: Now, to find that missing pocky!

Mihoshi: Yay! So where is it?

Excel: I dunno, it's missing!

Mihoshi: If it's missing, then how will we find it?

Excel: Hmm, that's a good question!

"..._..two complete idiots."_

Nakago: All of the world's supply of pocky is MINE.

Excel: Okay, bad guy! Give it up!

Mihoshi: Y-yeah! Please surrender the stolen pocky and turn yourself in.

Nakago: Um, no.

Mishoshi: Then, I will have to use the secret weapon!

Nakago: Secret weapon?!?!

Excel: That's right! Go get 'im, Mi-chan!"

Mihoshi: Okay, here goes nothing! (sad puppy eyes) Pretty please?

Nakago: -.-;

**POCKY CHASE!**

**Coming to a fan fiction site near you!**

_Eye Catch_

_SD Hiei chases SD Yoko Kurama across the screen. SD Yoko has an ice cream cone in his hand. Yoko slips on a banana peel and falls to the ground, causing the ice cream cone to fly up and land upside down on Hiei's head. Yoko points and laughs at him as Hiei turns toward the screen and looks dumbfounded._

Now, back to our show!

-----------------------------

Koenma's eyes were as wide as dinner plates as he looked at his viewing screen. "Um, did you see what I just saw? Or I'm I losing it?"

His ogre assistant nodded, "I think so, unless we're both going insane at the same time."

Koenma rubbed his chin. "I would seem that Shizuru has the power of spirit materialization, in this particular case, a Spirit Sword. She could be a great help, but I'm afraid it still isn't enough. I may have to summon her."

The ogre's eyebrows twitched, "Not HER! She's too scary!"

Koenma sighed. "It's not like we have much choice. We can't just expect those two girls to fight one of the strongest demons around with _no_ back up whatsoever! I just hope she's in a good mood right now."

The ogre's body trembled with fear. "I do, too!"

Koenma sighed reluctantly. "Summon Botan at once."

"Yes, sir!" The ogre cried with a salute.

-----------------------------------

_3 p.m._

Yusuke, Komada, Okubo and Kirishima all left school at the same time to meet Shizuru at the hospital. Since Kuwabara was to be released today, they all decided on walking them home.

When they arrived at the hospital, in Kuwabara's room, they saw Kuwabara was already dressed and ready to go. They also saw that Shizuru had a bandage on her arm.

Yusuke was the first to speak as the group entered. "Yo."

Kuwabara raised an eyebrow, "Urameshi?! You're supposed to be with Keiko right now!" Noticing the strange look from his friends, Kuwabara lowered his voice and said, "You know, that full moon thing?"

Yusuke smirked. "Relax. Moon won't be out until around six I got plenty of time. Not to mention that hospital's visiting hours end at eight."

Kuwabara warned, "You better not be late, Urameshi!"

Yusuke simply waved him off. "Yeah, yeah." He then turned his attention to Shizuru and looked at the bandage on her arm. "Hey, what the heck happened to your arm?"

"Oh, it's nothing! I just cut myself by accident, while cooking last night." She lied while faking a smile.

Kuwabara simply shrugged, satisfied with that answer for the moment, but something told him that there was simply a bit more to it than that. Shizuru had been acting strangely all day and Kuwabara was determined to get to the bottom of it before the end of the day.

---------------------------

"You've got to be kidding," said a short, elderly woman with faded pink hair, "I thought I told you that I wanted to be left alone and never bothered again!"

Koenma pleaded from behind his desk, "Please, Genkai! There's no one else I can depend on! You're the strongest fighter in the human world, meaning that you are the only one who can come close to defeating Kumayasha!"

Genkai snorted, "You expect me to fight one of the strongest demons in the history of the Demon _and_ Spirit worlds, accompanied by two little girls who can barely use their spirit power. Are you on another sugar high?"

Koenma replied bluntly, "I quit candy two months ago, thank you very much! Now, anyway, we need you to help them just this once, okay? I know you've had enough from the Dark Tournament, but this is to save the human world."

Genkai sighed, defeated. "Fine, I'll assist the brats, but after this, I'm buying spirit hounds to keep that chirpy Grim Reaper, Botan, off my property, got it?!"

Koenma nodded. "I thank you, Genkai. I owe you one."

"A _very_ _big_ one," added Genkai.

The ogre chuckled and received a stamp upside the head, courtesy of Koenma.

The young ruler narrowed his eyes at his assistant. "You've got a filthy mind."

Genkai looked at the ogre and snorted. "Dimwit." She turned back to Koenma and said, "I'm leaving now. The girl's body is at the Shinjuku Hospital, correct?"

Koenma nodded. "Yes. She is to be revived tonight, so I know Kumayasha will try to strike before that can happen. Shizuru Kuwabara's power may be limited since she has yet to control it."

Genkai replied, "Understood. I'll stay in touch." She then departed for the human world, via Botan and her oar, which waited outside of the palace for Genkai.

Upon her emergence from the Palace, Botan chirped, "All set, Genkai?"

Genkai simply nodded. "I've decided to lend a hand. Where is that Keiko girl?"

Botan replied, "She's waiting by her body at Shinjuku hospital. Hopefully, Yusuke won't be late for this. We need all the help we can get again Kumayasha."

Genkai sighed. "In that case, we should get going."

Botan grabbed her oar. "Right! Let's go!"

Genkai chuckled. "You really are much too cheerful to be the Grim Reaper."

Botan grinned. "I get that all the time!"

They both hopped onto the oar and flew off to the human world. Hopefully, things would go as planned without a snag.

------------------

_7 p.m._

"Damn it!" Yusuke cursed. "I can't believe that stupid Kuwabara kicked me out because he thought I was gonna be late! What time is it anyways?"

He took a look at his watch to see it was exactly seven o'clock. Yusuke groaned. "Crap. Well, Kuwabara could at least have told me what time it was while he was giving me the boot. Friggin' bastard.

A voice called out to Yusuke from an alley way, "_You're_ the friggin' bastard! In fact, you're more than that! You're a murderer!"

Yusuke looked behind him to see Dai's gang emerge from the darkness, each towing a butterfly knife, except the new guy standing in the middle. He toted a handgun.

The boy with the gun smirked. "Get 'im boys. Cut him up a little and then bring him to me."

Before Yusuke knew it, he was being bum rushed by four guys with knives. He quickly kicked over a nearby trash can and then kicked it toward them, which sent only three of them to the ground. The fourth guy jumped over the trash can and his buddies, lunging himself, knives first, at Yusuke.

Urameshi quickly side stepped, grabbing the boy's forearm and swinging him around into a lamppost. The sound of a metallic knife hitting the ground was followed by a heavy thud. Yusuke looked over to the recovering majority of the gang and grabbed the lid of the trash can.

Yusuke's teeth gritted._ "Why couldn't these jerks wait until tomorrow for this crap?!"_

He then threw the trash can lid at all three guys and ran down the street. As he ran, he heard the sound of gunshots and bullets ricocheting off of random objects around him.

"_I hate leaving a fight unfinished," _said Yusuke, _"but Keiko is more important right now!"_

The kid with the gun shouted from behind Yusuke, "You'll pay for killing my brother, Urameshi! You'll pay!"

"_But I didn't kill Dai!"_ Yusuke mentally protested.

There was definitely something strange going on, but that something would have to wait until after Keiko was revived. There was simply no time for _any_ of this. Yusuke made his way to Shinjuku hospital by cutting through alleys, back yards and train stations, while trying to avoid Dai's gang and their knew leader, who seemed to want Yusuke's head on a platter. When he finally arrived, he checked his watch once more. It was already...

_--------------------_

_7:45 p.m _

Shizuru stood over Keiko's body and thought to herself, _"Should I? No! I can't kiss another girl. That would be weird! Wait, I know! Maybe I should call Kazuma and- no. I don't want to get him involved. Not after what happened this morning. What if Yusuke doesn't show up? Argh! This is so annoying!"_

Shizuru shook her head, mostly at herself. "Why am I getting so stressed? He'll show. Yusuke wouldn't let Keiko down."

As if on cue, Shizuru heard footsteps from down the hall, approaching at a high speed. There was then the sound of crashing, then a female scream. Then next sound was-

"Sorry, lady!" Yusuke apologized as he dashed down the hallway. He then spun on the tip of his toe and ran into Keiko's hospital room. He then plowed right into Shizuru, knocking them both to the ground.

"Hey, watch where you're- oh! Hiya, Shizuru." Yusuke grinned.

Shizuru smiled quickly smiled and then frowned again. "Hi. Now please get off, you're heavy."

Yusuke did just that and dusted himself off. "Sorry 'bout that."

Shizuru stood back up and sighed. "Never mind, it's okay."

".................."

".................."

"......"

"......"

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Shizuru huffed.

Yusuke looked over at Keiko, then back to Shizuru. "I can't do it if you're watching me."

Shizuru slapped her forehead and groaned. "Fine, just hurry up, already!" She folded her arms and turned her back to Yusuke.

Yusuke walked over to Keiko's body as it began to glow from top to bottom with a golden light. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. She was a vision of beauty and this fact made Yusuke blush as he gulped. His hands were sweaty from his nervousness as he moved his lips closer to her.

"Did you do it yet?" Shizuru impatiently asked with her back still turned.

Yusuke growled. "Would you stop rushing me?! Geez!"

One minute remaining. Yusuke looked up at the clock as the second hand began to do it's last round before closing time. The footsteps of the nurse came closer, preparing to kick them out for the night.

Shizuru shouted, "Yusuke!"

Yusuke closed his eyes and whispered to his childhood friend, "Come back, Keiko."

Yusuke's lips gently pressed against hers as the golden glow around he body slowly, buy surely faded. Releasing the kiss, Yusuke stepped back with his fists balled up at his sides. _"C'mon. Open your eyes!"_

Nothing happened. Yusuke started to chuckled sadly. "I should've known it was too good to be true."

Shizuru turned around to face Yusuke. "What happened?"

A single tear fell from Yusuke's eye. "Don't worry, Shizuru. Let's just go home already. I'm tired of being here."

Suddenly, the door opened and a nurse stepped in. "I am sorry, but visiting hours are over. Feel free to come back tomorrow."

Yusuke hung his head down and said, "Yeah, tomorrow. Like it matters. Nothing matters anymore now."

Shizuru patted Yusuke on the shoulder. "Don't take it so hard, kid. You did what you could."

Yusuke shook his head. "Nah, it's just pretty sad that I always end up unhappy no matter what I do. Oh, well. I'm gonna go home now."

The nurse raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay, young man?"

Yusuke faked a smile. "Yeah, fine for a guy who just lost one of the most important things he's ever had."

"That's so sweet, Yusuke. You should've told me you cared that much!" A voice said.

Yusuke's eyes almost bugged out. "I...I _know _that voice!" Yusuke slowly turned around to see Keiko sitting up in her bed and grinning at him.

"Hi, Yusuke!" Keiko chirped.

Yusuke chuckled. "See? I _knew _that plan would work! I told you, Shizuru!"

Shizuru whacked Yusuke upside the head. "It was the other way around, you idiot!"

----------------------

Meanwhile, on the rooftop of an office building, that overlooked the hospital, stood Kumayasha, in human disguise along with Arashi standing behind him.

Kumayasha scoffed. "Arashi, you do realize that this is your only chance to redeem yourself, don't you?"

Arashi nodded. "Yes, I do. I will not fail this time, Lord Kumayasha."

Kumayasha sneered. "For your sake, I hope not. Today was the second and last time I will have ever saved your life. Keep that in mind."

Arashi bowed. "Yes, my lord."

"Now," said Kumayasha, "Lure Shizuru Kuwabara away from Urameshi and Yukimura. Kill her this time. I will not tolerate failure this time around. Go."

"Yes." Arashi said before vanishing in another gust of wind.

------------------------

The nurse began to usher Yusuke and Shizuru out as a strong wind blew into the open window. The nurse the said, "I'll close that for you, Keiko."

Suddenly the wind blew even harder, causing random objects in the room to move around.

Shizuru gritted her teeth. _"This is impossible! She's still alive after all that?!"_

Just then, in front of the window, a petite form appeared. A white kimono with cyan flower patterns, long, pink hair, and the unforgettable deep blue eyes.

Shizuru gasped. "It's you!"

Arashi smirked. "That's right, Shizuru. I had to pay you back. Now, here is the deal. Meet me on the roof in five minutes, or these two die. I simply want to have a rematch. If you refuse, I wouldn't hold it against you. However, your friends will have to suffer for it."

Shizuru sneered. "Fine, I agree to your ridiculous conditions."

"A wise choice," said Arashi, "See you in five." With that said, she vanished in a wind gust, leaving Shizuru alone with the confused Yusuke and Keiko and a frightened nurse.

Yusuke glared at Shizuru. "What the hell was all that about?!"

Shizuru turned her back to him and faced the door. "Don't worry about it. Find someplace safe to go and don't wait up. I don't know what this is all about myself, but I'm going to put an end to it tonight." Shizuru then ran off and made her way to the roof.

Yusuke looked over to the nurse and asked, "Hey, are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yes, but I think this is going to be my last day working here!" She then hastily left the room, leaving Keiko and Yusuke by themselves.

Yusuke looked over to Keiko and asked, "Can you stand, or do you still need rest."

Keiko nodded. "I think so. My body feels totally energized. It's like I have more energy than I've ever had in my life!"

Yusuke smiled. "Good. Then we can get the hell outta here!"

"No, you really can't." A voice said from the open window. Yusuke's eye narrowed as Keiko's grew wide. They both recognized that face. It was the face of the boy who first sold Yusuke the gun to kill Dai with.

Yusuke growled. "What are you doing here?"

Kumayasha smirked. "Can't a guy check in on his customers?"

Yusuke replied, "Not from outside of a four story window. You were trying to peep, weren't you?!"

Kumayasha chuckled. "Hardly. I just wanted to talk to Keiko about her revival."

Keiko gasped. "How did you know about that?!"

Kumayasha smiled. "I'm glad you asked, Ms. Yukimura. My name is Kumayasha and I have been watching you for a long time. Your spirit potential is quiet formidable and I want to maximize it. That's all. But, in order to do this, one thing must take place."

Keiko blinked. "What would that be?"

Kumayasha's voice became dark and grim as he grinned menacingly. "The death of Yusuke Urameshi!" With that said, his human form was replaced with a seven foot form with, long, razor sharp teeth, glowing red eyes, brown fur all over his body, and bear-like claws. His serpent-like, black tongue licked his lizard-like lips with green saliva as he launched himself at Yusuke with his claws extended. Yusuke quickly pushed Keiko away, then ducked as Kumayasha went right by him.

"Yusuke!" Keiko shouted with utter concern.

"Stay back!" Yusuke commanded.

Suddenly, Kumayasha stood up again and growled. A strange, black aura rose from his body and covered the room very quickly. Yusuke found that he couldn't move. That's when Kumayasha charged in for the kill.

Keiko began to blindly rush in to guard Yusuke, but before anyone could do anything at all, a blue light made its way through the dark aura. The light suddenly pounded itself into Kumayasha, sending him violently through the hospital wall.

The numbness in Yusuke's body faded away as the dark aura dissipated. He stood up to see a short figure standing in front of him.

Just then, Kumayasha rose slowly from the ground and stepped back through the whole the was created from his crash. He growled. "Genkai?!"

The old woman nodded. "That's right, Kumayasha. This girl is under my keeping now and if you want her, you'll have to go through me, first!"

Kumayasha smirked. "Very well. I will be taking your power as well."

Genkai frowned. "You want my power? HERE!"

The old woman made a fist causing blue energy to flare up at a rapid rate. Yusuke and Keiko both stared in awe as the women thrust her fist forward and cried, "SHOTGUN!"

Keiko: Hi, this is Keiko Yukimura! Guess what? I'm baaaack! That's right, I'm finally back in my own body and it looks like things are getting more dangerous than before! This Kumayasha guy wants to kill Yusuke for some strange reason and that crazy wind apparition is out for Shizuru's life! What in the world is going on? And will we live long enough to find out? Find out on the next Yu Yu Hakusho!


	5. Broken Heart, Broken Seal

Yu Yu Hakusho – In Vice Versa

**A/N: First, I wanna apologize to those of you who've been waiting a while for this chapter. Writer's block is quite a formidable foe. Now for the thank you's!**

**Mermaid Ninja – Thanks for reviewing and I'll be sure to keep 'em coming! **

**Birdy06 – Can't tell ya what'll happen next, but I'll try to be more frequent with the updates. **

**Kayrie: Thanks again for reviewing! Let's hope I can make things even more interesting! (bows)**

**_Kamaria Kusanagi – Thank you another wonderful review. Oh, yeah. YOUR NAME ROCKS! ; Sorry, I had to get that out. And thanks for your suggestion; it actually makes this story a bit more fun to write. _**

_**BradyBunch4529 – Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying this story o' mine. As for Keiko getting the tough girl attitude, you may have to wait a while. ;**_

**_After a bit of revising, this is the final draft of episode 5. Hopefully, I got all of my errors, because this site takes too long in accepting replacement chapters. Anyways, enough rambling, stay tuned for some more of Yu Yu Hakusho!_**

_Keiko Yukimura, killed in a construction accident, had finally passed her test given by Koenma, the ruler of spirit world. In order to revive she had to receive a kiss from a living person, which happened to be Yusuke Urameshi, Keiko's thuggish childhood friend. However, upon her awakening, she and Yusuke were attacked by the demon know as Kumayasha, a legendary demon that even King Enma himself was nearly destroyed by. Fortunately for the two teenagers, Genkai, the strongest human psychic ever known showed up in the nick of time. Meanwhile, Shizuru Kuwabara, with her newfound powers, faces of once again, against Arashi, the deadly wind apparition and loyal minion of Kumayasha._

**Episode 5: Broken Heart, Broken Seal**

Under the beautiful full moon, an ugly battle was about to take place. Shizuru's eyes narrowed, as Arashi shot back the same scornful expression. The two women scanned each other for any opening, but found none.

"I will not allow myself to lose to a human again." Arashi said with rage in her eyes.

Shizuru replied, her voice completely deadpanned, "I won't allow you to hurt my friends ever again."

Arashi snorted. "Let's begin, human."

Shizuru got into an offensive stance. "Let's."

Arashi quickly threw out three kunai, each flying at Shizuru at different angles. Shizuru dove out of the way of the flying kunai, to receive only a grazed ankle. She hit the ground and rolled onto her feet, in a crouching position. Arashi, without hesitation, charged madly, holding a kunai in each hand.

All Shizuru could think about was protecting her loved ones from this demon. That thought alone, slowly generated warmness in her body, much like the one she felt earlier, only it wasn't as strong.

Arashi came at Shizuru with slash after slash, relentlessly attacking her with rage and hatred. Shizuru didn't let up, though. She felt sympathy for Arashi to an extent, but it wasn't enough to prevent her from dodging the attacks and countering with a kick to her ribs.

Shizuru looked down at her opponent and said, "Enough. If you really want to hurt my friends and the only family I have...."

She tailed off as her hand, suddenly, began to shine with a golden light and a jagged, golden beam shot out from it, forming itself into the shape of a sword. Shizuru changed her stance to one of a kendo style and stood her ground.

"I won't let you." Shizuru shot a deadly glare at Arashi.

Arashi sneered as she thought, _"I see. She's not like the average amateur. Within a day, she's already gained the ability to call forth her power at will. I won't get careless this time."_

Arashi then smirked. "Do you really think this is anywhere near being over?" Arashi pressed her palm against the ground, causing a wind to surround her body and blow Shizuru off of her feet and across the roof. Arashi's eyes narrowed with malice as she smiled evilly and said, "Time for you to die, human."

Shizuru quickly jumped back onto her feet and tried to strike. Arashi threw a punch which struck Shizuru's stomach from ten feet away. Pain stricken and dumbfounded, Shizuru's eyebrow raised as she sneered. "What the hell?"

Suddenly, Arashi perfroemed multiple kunai slashes. Shizuru soon felt harsh blows of wind cutting into her and spilling some of her blood onto the ground. Shizuru's cries of pain were music to Arashi's ears as she continued to cut away from a distance until Shizuru finally fell down to her knees with cuts all over her body. The burning, stinging pain was all she could concentrate on. Her body began to feel fatigue as her spirit sword slowly shrank in size. Arashi's evil laughter went from loud in clear to loud and distorted. Shizuru's world was fading to black quickly, much too quickly. It started to become very cold.

"_Am I really dying?"_ Shizuru mentally asked before everything went completely black.

----------------------

Scatted shots of energy launched from the old woman's fist as Kumayasha caught every singe spirit round in his broad chest. Keiko gasped at the gruesome sight as Kumayasha's body seemed to be burnt, bloody and smoking from the attack, yet he still stood.

Genkai's eyes narrowed. _"Damn. He's much too strong for me to fight alone! I have to get these kids out of here and devise a plan of attack."_

Kumayasha chuckled. "Well, well. It seems that you're as strong as they say, Genkai. However," Kumayasha grinned as his wounds instantly healed before Genkai's very eyes, "your strength is quiet inadequate against me!"

Genkai looked back at Keiko and Yusuke, than at Kumayasha. She sighed and said to herself, _"I suppose I have no other choice."_

Kumayasha smirked. "Talking to oneself is a symptom of insanity, you know.

Genkai replied sharply, "And opening your mouth about something you don't understand is a symptom of stupidity!"

Genkai concentrated all of her power for one shot, she knew it wouldn't defeat him, but all she needed was a diversion. Kumayasha, out of impatience, charged at Genkai, preparing to literally crush her with his paws. She quickly performed a front flip over his head and landed behind him, with her right palm extended out toward him and using her left hand to support her extended arm.

Yusuke's eyes practically bugged out at what he saw next.

Genkai's body took on a brilliant, blue glow as her spirit energy exploded from her palm in a violent wave of destruction. "SPIRIT WAVE!"

Kumayasha cried out as his body was sent through the hospital window and out of the four story room. Genkai then looked to Yusuke and Keiko and commanded, "You two follow me. NOW!"

The two teens nodded and complied without any fuss. As Genkai hurried to get Keiko and Yusuke out, Keiko stopped in her tracks. "Wait a minute!"

Yusuke stopped along with Keiko as Genkai did the same. She turned to Keiko. "What is it?"

Keiko frowned, worriedly. "My friend, Shizuru, is on the roof fighting some woman with pink hair. She had some strange wind powers, too!"

Genkai's eye narrowed. "She had pink hair and wind powers? Tell me, did she have blue eyes, as well?"

Keiko replied, "Yes, I think so."

Genkai spat bitterly, "Arashi."

Yusuke raised an eyebrow and frowned. "Yo! Somebody wanna tell me what the hell is going on here?!"

Genkai snorted. "Shut up, and listen, you! We're dealing with some of the strongest demons around and if you want to live through the night, do what I say! And I say keep your mouth shut!"

Yusuke shouted back, "Look here, GRANDMA! I'm not taking orders from anyone but Yusuke Urameshi, got it?!"

Genkai smirked. "You seem to be quite proud of trusting the judgment of a complete idiot."

Yusuke nodded. "That's ri- HEY!" Yusuke decided now would be a good time to stop talking.

Genkai turned her attention back to Keiko. "About your friend, I can help her, but you two have to stay out of plain view. If Kumayasha catches either one of you, things will get ugly and dimwit, over there, won't survive."

Yusuke put a sarcastic grin on his face as he held up his middle finger, behind Genkai's head.

Genkai smiled. "You have five seconds to lower that middle finger of yours before I remove it from your hand."

Yusuke promptly put his middle finger down and shoved his hands into his pockets with a frustrated pout. After seeing what she could do, challenging her to a fight wasn't the smartest of ideas.

Genkai looked down the hallway, then down the other end. "We'll have to avoid the elevators. This way, we're taking the stairs."

Following Genkai once again, they made their way to the staircase in order to reach the rooftop where Shizuru and Arashi fought.

-------------------------

Arashi's face held a sadistic smile as she stood over Shizuru's damaged and toppled body. She licked her lips with anticipation as she held in her hand, a single kunai. "You are an interesting human, indeed. I'm going to open you up with this kunai and see where this power of yours comes from."

"Arashi." A voice called.

The wind apparition looked over her shoulder to see her master, Kumayasha, with a pleased smile on his face. "I see that you have not failed me again. That is splendid. However, do not finish her yet."

Arashi protested. "But, why, master? She is a treat to our plans. We must destroy her as soon as possible."

Kumayasha frowned. "First of all, _never_ question me. Secondly, the only reason I want her alive is so that Keiko Yukimura's full power will surface if I kill _both_ of her companions. The more she is consumed by extreme emotions, the less control she will have over her powers when they awaken."

Arashi nodded. "I understand, my lord."

Kumayasha grinned viciously. "Now, all we have to do is wait. Yukimura would never leave without her friend and Yusuke Urameshi would never leave without Keiko. It's the perfect plan. The only problem will be Genkai.

Arashi gasped. "Genkai is here?!"

Kumayasha smiled. "Worry not. Although, she is the strongest among the human race, she still cannot match my power. There is no one among them who has the strength to kill me."

_Eye Catch_

_SD Yusuke stands behind SD Genkai, who has her eyes closed with her hands behind her back, while sticking his tongue out at her. She then reaches behind her and grabs Yusuke's tongue, flinging him into the screen, causing a crack to appear in it. Yusuke then slumps off of the screen as the Yu Yu Hakusho logo appears._

We'll be back after these messages!

_Trailor:_

_Rei Ayanami, is known as the quiet, weird girl in class. However, one fateful fall down a flight of stairs changed her life forever..._

Shinji: Rei! Rei, are you alright?!

Rei: Who is this Rei person?

Shinji: Oh, no. She has amnesia!

Rei: What are you talking about? I don't have amnesia! I am Super Magical Ballerina Bunny Girl!

Shinji: .........

Rei: And with my Magical, Super Pink Star Wand of Power, I shall save this world!

Asuka: What the hell is wonder girl's problem?

Rei: Look out, wimpy boy! For it is the PSM Wench of DOOM!

Asuka: ........

_With her newfound imaginary powers, Rei Ayanami fights the forces of sanity and logic all while getting on the nerves of the people around her!_

Gendo: Unit 00, attack the angel! W-what are you doing?!

_(Unit 00 is seen doing the tango with Thanatos. Rei giggles with glee while dancing with the angel that is desperately trying to kill her.)_

Rei: Behold! The Super Cosmic Bunny Girl Tango! And now for my favorite game!

_(Unit 00 reaches behind its back and pulls out an N2 mine.)_

Rei: KICK THE CAN!

Shinji, Asuka, and Gendo: NOO-

_(A nuclear explosion follows as the title text appears on the screen):_

**REI AYANAMI UNPLUGGED!**

Coming Soon. (Gawd, I hope not...)

_Eye Catch_

_SD Kuwabara break dances as SD Yusuke laughs at his attempt while holding on to a rope which is dangling from above. SD Yusuke smirks evilly as he pulls down the rope causing the Yu Yu Hakusho logo to fall on his own head. SD Kuwabara looks at Yusuke, then he points and laughs._

And now, back to our show!

------------------------

As the trio walked up the staircase, Genkai explained, "Kumayasha seems to know about your hidden power, Keiko. You must be quite special for someone on his level to pursue so persistently."

Keiko sighed. "I wish I knew what this power was. I mean, I feel a lot more energetic, but I wouldn't say I feel very powerful."

Genkai replied, "You will learn, child. For now, we have to concentrate on Kumayasha and Arashi. No doubt, they are trying to kill your friends in order to awaken that power of yours. Form there, Kumayasha will attempt to drain it from you.

Keiko asked, "But why me?"

Genkai answered, "Because you were the one chosen by Koenma. That automatically makes you a target to the demon world."

Yusuke exclaimed, "TARGET?! You're telling me that a bunch of demons are gonna be after Keiko from now on?!"

Genkai scoffed. "I don't remember asking you to speak, nitwit. However, it is highly possible that all demons will be against her, but whether she will be constantly attacked or not depends on the stability of the barrier between the demon and human worlds. The fact that both Kumayasha and Arashi passed through this barrier places a question of the current stability of it."

Keiko asked, "Wouldn't it just seal itself up? Like on that show, 'Sliders'?"

Genkai sighed. "This isn't like television. Once the barrier breaks, it will take a massive amount of power to seal up again."

Yusuke blinked. "You mean we could be fighting MORE demons?!"

Genkai nodded. "Yes, a LOT more. Kumayasha is counting on that. He doesn't just plan to kill King Enma. He wants to make the human world his own as a final act of vengeance. He, being the strongest demon, would easily rule over the other demons, thus creating a demonic army for world domination. The worst part is that none of us are strong enough to beat Kumayasha, at least not yet." Genkai looked to Keiko with a slight smile.

Keiko raised her eyebrows. "M-me?!"

Genkai suddenly stopped, hallway up the last staircase. "Look. I want you two to find a safe place to hide. This is going to be a very ugly situation and too much is at risk."

Yusuke shouted, "Wait, you can't go by yourself, you could get killed! You said yourself that you ain't strong enough to beat that guy!"

Genkai scoffed. "And I suppose you want to go in my place?"

Yusuke fell silent.

Genkai rolled her eyes. "I didn't think so. Now, get going, there isn't much time!"

Keiko asked, "Who in the world are you?"

Genkai answered as she walked toward the end of the last flight of the stairs, "A friend of Koenma's. You kids be sure to stay out of sight, no matter what happens."

With that said, she stepped out onto the roof.

Yusuke looked at Keiko with a quizzical expression. "Who the hell is Koenma?"

Keiko smiled nervously. "It's a _really_ long story, Yusuke."

---------------------

The stinging feeling seemed to get worse as Shizuru slowly regained her consciousness. It hurt like crazy, but it was a sign that she was still alive, which was a real relief. Unfortunately, the first thing she saw was Arashi, who stood over her with a kunai in her hand. Shizuru supposed that Arashi wanted an excuse to kill her, by the look in Arashi's eyes.

"Ah, so you're finally awake," said an unfamiliar voice.

Shizuru turned her head to the side to see a furry, seven foot demon that resembled a genetically mutated bear. She cringed at the very sight of the thing, but the most frightening part about him was his teeth, which looked like rows of razor blades. She could see them clearly as he spoke to her.

"Shizuru Kuwabara, I presume?" Kumayasha inquired.

Shizuru sneered through her agony. "Who in the hell _are_ you?"

Kumayasha chuckled. "I am your executioner, of course. Once the guest of honor arrives, I will kill you before her very eyes as a revival present."

Shizuru gasped. "Keiko? If you lay one finger on her, so help me I'll-"

"KUMAYASHA!" A voice cried from a short distance.

Kumayasha quickly turned around to see who would have the nerve to address him in such a way. He then got his answer. There stood Genkai.

Genkai narrowed her eyes at the demonic pair. "I hope you didn't think I was finished with you."

Arashi readied her kunai. "You _dare?!_"

Kumayasha chuckled. "Genkai, you should know that you're not as strong as you used to be. If you were smart enough to follow in Toguro's lead, you might have been strong enough to win this fight."

Genkai sneered. "I don't need that kind of power. Also, I'll make you suffer for saying that name in front of me!"

Shizuru watched the conflict and asked, "Who is that woman?"

Just then, Genkai's body flared up with raging, blue flames as she walked forward, toward Kumayasha.

Arashi stepped in Genkai's way with a sneer. "You will not pass, human!"

"Arashi," said Kumayasha, "I want you to stand down. I have been waiting for this moment for a long time. I plan to see how strong this human truly is."

Arashi nodded and cautiously stepped away from Genkai.

Meanwhile, Shizuru's vision burred in and out as she tried to follow what was going on. All she could tell was that the woman's body had a bright glow to it and the demon was slowly closing in on her. Shizuru attempted pushing her body up from the ground.

Just then a foot came down, stomping onto Shizuru's back with a heavy impact which caused her the cough violently. Standing above her, was Arashi.

"Stay still, human!" Arashi spat angrily.

Shizuru gritted her teeth as the agony shot through her body like a speeding bullet. Arashi only smirked, satisfied that her victim was in excruciating pain.

Kumayasha smiled deviously as Genkai and asked, "Are you ready to die now?"

Genkai sneered. "Are you going to ask another stupid question?"

Kumayasha sighed. "Very well! You will DIE!" He extended his paw at Genkai, slashing downward. Genkai instantly jumped back as his claws slashed the spot she once stood on, scraping large chunks of pavement into the air.

Kumayasha then saw that Genkai had vanished from his sight. He looked around frantically before glaring delightfully at the largest of the descending pavement chunks. He grinned. "There you are!"

He opened his mouth and fired a large red beam from his throat which reduced the hunk of pavement into black dust. There was no sign of Genkai. All of the pieces of pavement were already on the ground. He muttered, "Playing Hide and Seek are we?"

Suddenly he heard Genkai's voice from behind, "That's right, moron!"

As soon as Kumayasha turned around, Genkai's hands were only a half inch away from his face as she cried, "And you're IT! **SPIRIT WAVE!**"

Her voice echoed through the night sky, along with the massive explosion of spiritual energy that was expelled from her body, through her palms. Kumayasha's form was left charred as the impact sent him off the roof and crashing violently onto the street below.

Genkai then fell to one knee, breathing heavily. She slowly turned to Arashi who seemed to be enraged. If Genkai could see straight, she would have noticed the tears falling from Arashi's eyes. Shizuru, however, did notice. She couldn't help but to feel a little sympathetic, but not much. Arashi _did_ try to kill her twice, after all.

Arashi muttered, "Impossible. It's no possible! Lord Kumayasha would _never _be defeated by a human! I won't accept this! I will not!"

Shizuru managed to stand up, despite her legs feeling very weak. She frowned at Arashi and said, "I don't understand how you can care for such a monster, but I can tell you that you're angry at the wrong person. You should be mad at him, not us. _He_ is the one who decided to go around killing people. Therefore, what goes around comes around."

Arashi shouted, "Shut up, human! You don't understand _anything!_"

-------------------------------------------

Keiko suddenly stopped, causing Yusuke to run into her, which also caused them both to fall. Yusuke couldn't see a thing, all was pitch black. He also felt something soft and warm against his face. He tried calling out to Keiko, but his voice was completely muffled. That's when he heard Keiko scream. Yusuke had to save her! The first thing to do was to get this thing, whatever it was, off of his face! He pulled away about a half inch and saw nothing but white fabric. He moved further and discovered why Keiko was screaming.

"Yusuke, you pervert!" Keiko shouted as she stood up and delivered a slap to Yusuke's face the sent him tumbling down the hall.

After five minutes, Yusuke recovered from Keiko's Slap O' Doom™ and asked, "Why the hell' did you stop, anyway?"

Keiko replied, "That explosion we heard, I think it came from the roof. Shizuru might be in trouble!"

Yusuke raised his eyebrow. "Didn't you hear what the old hag said? We gotta stay away from that bear demon thing until the coast is clear. I'll be damned if I'm gonna bring you out in the open and put you in danger. I'd go myself, but I'm not leaving you by yourself, either."

Keiko protested, "But Yusuke! Shizuru could _die!_ We can't just leave her to fight that thing up there! Please!"

Yusuke sighed. "You really can be a headache sometimes, you know that? And anyway, we have to get going right now. Besides, I think Kuwabara might get pissed if I let something happen to his big sister."

Keiko beamed. "Yusuke! Thank you."

Yusuke nodded. "Just be careful, Keiko. I don't wanna lose you ever again."

Keiko then said, "Same goes for you, Yusuke. You can't be reckless this time around."

Yusuke frowned. "And what's _that_ supposed to mean?!"

-----------------------

Arashi sneered at Genkai and Shizuru. "I will return for your heads, humans!" She then jumped down from the roof, more than likely to retrieve Kumayasha's body.

Shizuru sighed with relief and said, "Thank God that's over." She then walked over to Genkai and put her arm around her shoulder. "Are you okay, Miss?"

Genkai grunted as she got back onto her feet, and then answered, "I am for the moment."

Just then, Yusuke and Keiko arrived on the roof. Keiko ran toward the pair and said, "Oh, my gosh! Are you two okay?!"

They both nodded.

Yusuke asked, "Where'd that ugly pile o' scum go?

Genkai replied, "He is defeated for now. It took all of my power to do it, but I did manage to buy us some time."

Shizuru's expression grew grim. "You mean that after that attack, he's still alive?"

Genkai nodded sadly. "He's too powerful for any human, with the exception of the one chosen by Spirit World."

Yusuke cocked his head to the side. "Chosen? What the hell are you babbling about, lady?"

Genkai shook her head. "You nitwit, I thought I told you and Keiko to find a safe place to hide?"

Keiko bowed. "I'm sorry, ma'am. It was my idea to come here. I just wanted to help."

Genkai then said, "No matter. I think we should leave this place before we attract more unwanted attention. Keiko, be a dear and call us a taxi. We're going to my temple."

Yusuke commented, "A temple, eh? I've never really been to one before."

Genkai spat, "And you never will, nitwit! You can go home now, this doesn't concern you."

Yusuke growled, "What's that, you old bag?! If Keiko goes, _I _go! I'm not gonna be pushed aside like...like....something you push aside!"

Genkai sighed. "Fine, then. You can come along, but be warned. Once I heal from my wounds, I'm going to seriously injure you."

Yusuke ignored the last part and beamed. "That's better! Yusuke Urameshi is invincible, even in a battle of words!"

Keiko muttered, "This from a guy failing miserably in language arts class...."

Yusuke scowled. "Hey!"

They quickly made their way out of the building, avoiding the guards on duty. Once out, they went down a few blocks, from the back of the building only to see Arashi standing before them with a kunai in each hand.

She narrowed her eyes and said, "You will pay! _All_ of you!"

Without warning, she phased out of sight and before anyone could react, Yusuke felt a force blow him back against a brick wall. As his back slammed into the wall, the back of his head followed. Yusuke then slid to the ground with a dull thud. Keiko, on instinct ran to Yusuke's side and held him in her arms. She held the back of his head and felt something warm and wet. Her eyes widened as she looked down to see that it was blood dripping from the back of the delinquent's head.

"Hey," said Yusuke in a soft voice and a forced smile, "I'm okay. I'm the invincible Yusuke Urameshi, remember?"

Keiko couldn't stop the flow of tears that began after hearing his words. She forced herself to smile and replied, "That's right. You can't die, Yusuke. You can't die."

Yusuke's eyelids seemed as if they gained more weight by the second. "I feel sleepy, Keiko. I think I'll just take a nap. You don't mind, do you?"

Genkai ran over to the pair and shouted, "NO! Don't you DARE sleep, you nitwit! You wanna live, don't you?! Keiko, whatever you do, do NOT let him close his eyes! If he does....he may never open them again!"

Keiko nodded and looked back down at Yusuke to see that he ignored Genkai's advice, like he did everyone else's. Keiko considered that Yusuke could just be sleeping. She kept telling herself that. Despite Yusuke being completely motionless, she believed. No signs of breathing were visible as Genkai turned away sadly.

"I'm sorry, Keiko," was all Genkai could manage to utter.

"No..." Keiko sobbed softly, "It's not fair."

Shizuru and Genkai watched in horror as Keiko's heart seemed to shatter before their eyes. It was written all over Keiko's face. Sorrow, frustration, and hate.

Arashi scoffed. "Now you know how it feels when someone takes something precious away from you! The sorrow is consuming your heart, isn't it, Yukimura? Eat the pain and suffer just as I did!"

Keiko's tear filled eyes closed as she gently placed her fallen friend onto the ground. She slowly stood up and said, "I hoped to help Yusuke. I wanted him to better himself so that he could have an easier time in life. He grew up with no father figure in his life, unlike me. He had a bright future, despite what everyone else believed. But you..._you _took that away from him. His one chance at a positive future....and his only chance to be happy!"

With her last word, Keiko's eyes opened with a burst of blue light in each. Her body took on a blue, flaring aura as the wind surrounded her began to pick up, blowing her hair upward as the ribbons that held her pigtails together ripped off into the air. Shizuru stared in complete shock as Genkai narrowed her eyes and said, "It has begun."

Genkai: Hello, this is Genkai. Things are beginning to heat up as Keiko finally begins to tap into her hidden power. However, controlling it is a totally different matter. With Kumayasha returning for a rematch and Keiko's powers running out of control, we certainly have our work cut out for us. It's too difficult to predict what will happen next, so the only way to find out is watch the next Yu Yu Hakusho!

_Akane Tendo appears on the screen, standing on a grassy field with the sun setting behind her._

Akane: Are you overly stressed? Do you need a quick break from your troubles? Here, at Smashing Paradise, we understand that you need a break from it all and darn it, we're gonna give it to you! Observe.

_(The Scene switches to Ranma, who is currently strapped to a wooden chair which is inside what looks like a stone dungeon. He constantly squirms around to free himself, but to no avail. Suddenly, Akane steps out of the darkness with a larger than normal mallet in her hand.)_

Akane: Now hold still.

Ranma: Akane, don't do this! I'm sorry, okay! You're not uncute! You're VERY cute! Just don't-!

_(Ignoring his pleads for mercy, the Tendo girl slams the head of the mallet down on poor Ranma's head, leaving him with a dazed and demented smile on his face. Akane looks up to the screen and smiles.)_

Akane: See how happy he is? Don't you feel at peace, Ranma?

Ranma: Twinkie, twinkie lil' rat, how I wander where yer at!

_(Ranma promptly passes out. Akane then grins grandly at the screen.)_

Akane: Another satisfied customer! So come on down to Smashing Paradise! Or call us at 1-800-ISMASHU! Also, visit us on the web at malletupsideyourhead dot com! Bye Bye!

_(Akane waves as the screen fades out.)_


	6. Dark Skies and Battle Cries

Yu Yu Hakusho – Vice Versa

_Keiko Yukimura, a teenager who is now a spirit detective for Koenma was just revived by her childhood friend, Yusuke Urameshi, in order to combat the rebelling forces of the demon world. Her first case is Kumayasha, a demon that even King Enma himself was nearly killed by. With help from Genkai, Kumayasha was put down for a short period of time, but his minion, Arashi retaliated out of rage for her fallen master by attacking the one person that meant the most to Keiko: Yusuke._

**Episode 6 – Dark Skies and Battle Cries**

The world of Keiko Yukimura fell into a void of complete darkness, a darkness blacker than the shade of onyx, as the flame known as Yusuke Urameshi weakened into a small flicker which would soon be nothing more than rising smoke ascending to the heavens.

The demonic wind called Arashi seemed to blow out this once wild flame. Keiko's very soul was contaminated by hatred, sorrow and for the first time, murderous intent. She wanted to kill. Keiko visualized her bare hand burrowing through Arashi's chest and crushing her heart.

Warm tear drops fell onto Yusuke's shirt as Keiko pulled his body closer to hers. No matter how many times she called his name, she received no reply. She would've been happy even if he flipped up her skirt and made a rude comment about her panties. However, Yusuke remained motionless and limp in her arms.

Carefully, she laid his body onto the ground and said a silent prayer for him with an apology for bringing him into such a dangerous situation. Afterwards, she turned toward Arashi with her eyes closed.

Walking by Genkai, she began to speak in a low and dangerous tone, "I hoped that I could help Yusuke. I wanted him to better himself so that he could make something of himself in life. He grew up with no father figure in his life, unlike me. He had a bright future, despite what everyone else believed. But you…_you _took that away from him. His one chance at a pleasant future….and his only chance to finally be happy!"

With her last word, Keiko's eyes opened with a burst of blue light in each. Her body took on a blue, flaring aura as the wind surrounded her began to pick up, blowing her hair upward as the ribbons that held her pigtails together ripped off into the air. Shizuru stared in complete shock as Genkai narrowed her eyes and said, "It has begun."

Shizuru looked at Genkai, "What do we do now?"

Genkai replied, "There is nothing we can do right now. The massive power within her is finally awake. It's like a speeding tractor trailer and her emotions are in the driver's seat. We will tend to the boy until Keiko calms down. It may not be too late."

Arashi sneered at the spiritual powerhouse that was Keiko. "I don't care how powerful you've become! I'll crush your heart with my bare hands as compensation for what you've taken away from me!"

"Die," said Keiko as she charged madly at Arashi with her hand reeled back. Keiko's speed became quite immense as Arashi couldn't even counter, let alone see what was coming.

Arashi suddenly felt her body lift from the ground and go speeding through a brick wall. It was so fast that she didn't feel the impact of the initial hit until she stood up from the rubble of the broken wall. Her stomach suddenly felt immense pain as she doubled over and coughed up blood, followed by vomit. Tears managed to leak from her eyes because of the pain. Her eyelids dropped half way as her breathing became heavy and labored. Even her vision was beginning to fail her and blur.

Keiko's glowing blue eyes crackled with sparks of energy as she stepped forward. Each step left a black burn in the ground, shaped like a footprint. Her hair stood on end due to the rush of spiritual energy through her body.

Arashi scowled. "I will _not_ allow you to defeat me!"

Keiko spoke in a deadly tone, "I'll send you to hell, and then I will hunt you down and kill you over and over until your essence is reduced to nothing."

Shizuru gasped after hearing Keiko's words. "Oh, my God! That does _not_ sound like Keiko at all!"

Genkai stated plainly, "Her emotions have taken over her reason. With her spirit energy at this massive a level, she won't only kill Arashi, but she could kill herself as well!"

Keiko dashed at Arashi, planning to land another massive attack on the wind apparition. Just as she did this, Botan called out from above, on her oar, "Genkai, I've brought some reinforcements! Hey, you! Don't jump off from here!"

It was a bit too late. Genkai and Shizuru watched as a tall figure jumped down from Botan's oar and landed before Keiko, his back facing all but Arashi. His hair was blonde and spiked and he was just a little taller than Shizuru. He had a sheathed broadsword on his back and black, fingerless gloves on each hand. He also wore dusty black jeans, a white shirt, a black denim jacket and gray boots.

Soon, Arashi was at Keiko's mercy, gagging as the honor student's glowing hands squeezed tightly around her throat. Tears streamed down Arashi's face as her eyes filled with terror. Arashi could feel the life slowly draining from her body as Keiko muttered words of death over and over.

"Please….stop…" Arashi managed to squeeze from her throat through her gags.

Keiko wasn't listening. In fact, she just couldn't hear anything at all except the sound of her heart shattering into thousands of pieces. All she could see was Arashi, who caused it to happen. Keiko's face had a sadistic smile pasted on it. She savored the flavor of Arashi's suffering and fear. It was like Keiko's favorite candy. Despite the consequence of ruining her health, she had to have more helpings. She didn't care if this would ruin her soul. She just wanted more.

She couldn't even hear the sound of the sword unsheathing.

The blonde stepped behind Keiko and raised his clear bladed sword high into the air.

The bladed itself looked as if it were made of glass from afar. Of course, no one would wield a weapon of glass, aside from drunken bar brawlers. This was a blade magically crafted from diamond.

As Julian held his sword into the air, it flared with white spiritual energy which flashed its brilliant light, causing everyone to temporarily go blind. As the light diminished, both Keiko and Arashi were on the ground, unconscious. Julian looked down at them both and said to no one in particular, "The tears in their eyes tell that sorrow had them consumed."

The swordsman walked back over to the party and kneeled down next to Yusuke. With his sword still in hand he rested the flat side on Yusuke's head. A warm glow shone through the blade as he seemed to be chanting a spell or something of the sort. However, Genkai knew what he was doing, because she finally recognized the face of the boy.

Genkai's eyes widened, in shock, as she looked at the familiar looking figure. "You there! You're name wouldn't happen to be-"

"Julian Christopher," said the newcomer as he looked up and gave Genkai a chipper smile.

Genkai then smiled humbly and said, "You seem to have done quite a bit of growing since you trained under me."

He nodded. "Yes, ma'am. Of course I owe most of that to you, which is why I'm here. Eight years ago, you saved my life and I'm here to pay off that debt."

Just then, Botan landed by Genkai and Shizuru and noticed Yusuke's body. She shrieked, "Hey! What happened to him!"

Genkai replied, "You should know, Grim Reaper."

Botan shook her head. "No, I shouldn't. He's not a ghost. Somebody's still home." She said, pointing at Yusuke's body.

Shizuru looked at Yusuke blankly and said, "In that case, he _can't _be human." She then smiled. "At least Keiko won't have to worry anymore."

Genkai replied, "She will if we don't get him some medical attention!"

Before a while, Yusuke's eyes slowly opened as Julian stood back up, sheathing his sword.

Yusuke rubbed the back of his head, which was still wet from the blood that spilled earlier. He then took a look at his hand and jumped, seeing it was covered with blood. Yusuke sighed. "Aw, crap! I get my head busted again and this time I can't even remember how it happened!"

Genkai blinked and then raised an eyebrow at the boy. "You mean to tell me that this isn't the first time you've had a fatal head injury like this?"

Yusuke shrugged. "Well, yeah. I already told you. I'm the invincible Yusuke Urameshi! Even if you crack my skull I'll still live long enough to kick your ass!"

Julian couldn't help but to chuckle at Yusuke's declaration. "You are very spirited, Yusuke Urameshi."

Yusuke gave Julian a scowl. "Who the hell are you, pal?"

He then receive a bop on the head by Genkai who screamed at him, "This is the person who healed that critical cerebral damage that you had only five minutes ago which you should have _died_ from! Even though you had brain damage _before_ that happened, you should at least show some respect!"

Julian smiled nervously and said, "There's no need to be so rough on him, Ms. Genkai. Besides, shouldn't we been helping those two over there?"

Shizuru then said, "We'll only be helping Keiko."

Julian frowned at Shizuru. "That's a cruel thing to say, miss. How could you even say something like that?"

Shizuru then pointed to where the fight took place. "Well, for starters, someone's missing from the party."

The rest of the group turned around to see that Keiko was the only one left at the aftermath of the brutal fight.

Julian sweat dropped and chuckled nervously. "Oh…I knew that."

-

_**The next day…..**_

Genkai sat on the steps of the temple with Julian, drink tea. She sighed before taking a small sip from her cup. "As much as I appreciate your help last night, Julian, you shouldn't be here."

Julian leaned back and replied, "I know. However, I could just ignore the massive evil aura I've been sensing. Also, Koenma requested, so I couldn't turn him down."

Genkai looked down into her cup of tea. "You're still not strong enough to fully control that sword of yours. Kumayasha would easily take advantage of that." She then looked at Julian with a stern expression. "You're aware of that, aren't you?"

Julian sighed. "Yeah, I know. There isn't much choice, though. From what Koenma told me, you only have two people who are barely aware of their spirit power to help you."

Genkai asked, "Were you also aware that there are demons still hunting for that sword of yours? In the wrong hands, the world could come to an end."

Julian replied, "But in the right hands, it can be saved. It's not like I'm doing this because I'm hungry for battle, Ms. Genkai. You know me better than that. Keiko is the chosen one, which is why it's important that I do all I can to make sure she pulls through this. This holy sword I wield is meant for her to use when she is ready."

Genkai sighed. "Always the noble one. Listen to me, Julian. Leave the sword here and please go home. I know you're strong, but this is much too dangerous, even for me. If something should happen to you, then all will be lost. If I die, there is always the possibility of you becoming strong enough to resume Keiko's training and awaken her true powers. Do you understand?"

Julian nodded reluctantly. She was right, after all. He sighed. "I understand more than you know, master. However, I was ordered by Lord Koenma to aide you and I still have a debt to pay to you. So what I guess I'm saying is…you can get rid of me!" He grinned.

Genkai smiled softly. "Fool."

-

Keiko's eyes slowly opened to the sight of the rising sun from an open window. She promptly closed her eyes and rolled over, away from the glaring sun, in attempts to return to sleep. She thought to herself, "It was all a dream. Thank goodness! I thought I died and came back to life to fight powerful monsters! That was scary!"

Just then, she heard loud snoring coming from the other side of the room. She opened one eye to follow the sound across the unfamiliar looking room. Upon realizing that she wasn't in her own room, she frowned grimly. That was when she noticed she was in a futon and not her own bed. She then let out the loudest, longest scream of terror ever heard.

Yusuke, who was fast asleep, sitting against the wall on the other side of the room, fell over from the start he received from Keiko's loud shrieking. With a dull thud, he crashed onto the wooden floor, holding his ears tightly. He growled as he looked up at the source of the noise, "Talk about rude awakenings…."

Keiko jumped from her futon and rushed Yusuke in a tight embrace. He could feel her petite body trembling against his. "It wasn't a dream, Yusuke!" Keiko sobbed. "It wasn't a dream!"

Yusuke gently held her in his arms and smiled. "Don't worry about it, Keiko. Everything's gonna be fine."

Keiko sobbed even harder. "But, you almost died because of me! If you had died back there, it would have been entirely my fault! Oh, Yusuke, I'm so sorry! I'm sorry…" She trailed of as she cried hard into Yusuke's shirt.

Urameshi could only continue to hold the crying girl in her arms as she cried out all her sorrows and frustrations. As he looked down at her, he thought, "Poor girl. This is probably just too much for her. Bein' forced into fight like this. I won't leave you alone, Keiko. I'll be right by you every step of the way. Promise."

Just then, Genkai and Julian both ran into the room. Julian drew his sword, "What's going on! We heard a scream, is everything all right!"

Genkai frowned irritably and whacked her former student upside the head. "Put that thing away, dummy! There's no evil around here!"

Julian rubbed his sore head while sheathing the holy weapon. "Geez, sorry…"

Genkai's expression softened as she turned to Keiko who lifted her face from Yusuke's shirt to face the elder. Her face was stained with fresh tears and her eyes shone with tear that had yet to be shed. Genkai rested her hands behind her back and cleared her throat. "Keiko Yukimura, there is something you must understand. You and you alone are our last and only hope in defeating Kumayasha. You are the key to his victory as well as his defeat. I brought you here in order to train you as he recovers from last night's battle."

Yusuke frowned at the old woman. "Wait a second, GRANDMA! Can't you see she's in no mood to train! Keiko's not ready to up and learn how to fight monsters or whatever that thing was we saw! If you want to train somebody, I'll go in her place!"

"No." Keiko slowly rose to her feet. "It's okay, Yusuke. Besides, it's my destiny, right? I'll be fine."

Yusuke protested, "But, Keiko! Y-you can't! I mean, you don't have to!"

Keiko nodded. "I know. But, I'm tired of it all, Yusuke. I'm tired of feeling helpless all the time. I'm tired of always having to wait for someone to come and save the day. The time I died, all I did was stand there, waiting for someone to save me. Even when you got hurt last night, there was nothing I could do. As badly as I wanted to do something, I couldn't. All I could to was watch."

Genkai raised an eyebrow. She thought to herself, "Hmm, she must not remember what she did to Arashi last night."

Yusuke stared at Keiko with wide eyes. He was surprised that Keiko even felt this way. He always thought her biggest ambition was school and getting a good career. He never thought that she felt weak or helpless. He lowered his head with a smirk and let out a small chuckle.

Keiko gave him a strange look as the chuckle transformed into loud laughter. Keiko narrowed her eyes at Yusuke and shouted, "What's so funny!"

Yusuke pointed at Keiko and then poked her in the nose. "You! I just can't picture you as a fighter! Going from hitting the books to hitting demons in the face? That's funny!" A mere second later, Yusuke found himself lying on his back with a stinging sensation washing of his left cheek. Genkai smirked at this as Julian cringed.

"Jerk!" Keiko spat as she left the room, followed by Genkai.

Julian shook his head and muttered, "Hell hath no fury like-"

"Aw, shuddup!" Yusuke spat as he pouted on the floor.

-

"Botan."

"Yes, Lord Koenma?"

"I want you to get the Shinryu sealing talismans from the vault."

"But, King Enma would punish you severely if he ever found out!"

"I know. That is why we must act quickly. The combined power of the talismans and the holy sword may be just enough to seal Kumayasha away for a decent period of time. Since Keiko is nowhere near powerful enough to defeat him, this is our next best option."

"You mean seal him away until Keiko is strong enough to beat him?"

"Exactly."

**The "Shinryu" or "Divine Dragon" sealing Talismans. These five talismans are made of iron and are shaped like a dragon resting on a hilt of a sword with the blade pointing downward. All have been charmed with the power of the Divine Dragon whom roamed the earth four thousand years ago. The charms were created and given to a Chinese monk, who served as a spirit detective at the time, as a gift for unsealing the dragon from a spell placed on it by a powerful demon. If these talismans are positioned correctly around a demon, they will be able to seal it within a dimension which restricts the demon into a state of suspended animation. The hold is quite formidable, even for S-class demons.**

"Please, Botan. I'm counting on you."

"Yes, sir."

**-**

Meanwhile, inside of a deep, dusty cave, Arashi sat before Kumayasha's damaged body with a crimson barrier of light surrounding them both. Slowly, she applied small, red orbs of energy to each wound, recovering him by only a small margin. He face was filled with both pain and worry as she tended to her master.

"Lord Kumayasha, how do you feel now?"

"Venegeful." He replied with a low and scornful growl.

Arashi nodded. "Do you wish for me to take care of them for you, my lord?"

"No. I've seen the result of leaving you alone to handle things. You will do nothing until I heal, do you understand?" He glared at her with a stone cold frown.

Arashi lowered her head shamefully. "Yes, master. I understand. May I ask you something?"

"What?" He grunted impatiently.

Arashi began to stare upward at the ceiling. "What do you know about human affections?"

Kumayasha replied almost too quickly, "It is what makes human beings weak compare to us. Compassion and love hold them back from their true potential. If it weren't for their affections, humans would be formidable prey."

Arashi gave Kumayasha a shocked look. Mostly because of what she saw from the human girl was the complete opposite. The moment she saw that delinquent boy hit the wall, her power grew to dangerous levels. Arashi was no match for the girl who was said to be just another weak human. However, she said nothing, as she did not want to make her master angry.

Arashi sighed. "You saved my life that day, many years ago. Why?"

Kumayasha replied, "That spirit detective wanted you life simply because you were a demon. I could not allow such bigotry, especially when demons are much more superior to humans."

Arashi then asked, "But you spared his life, wouldn't you say showing mercy could be related to affection in some way."

"Watch your tongue, Arashi." Kumayasha said warningly.

Arashi quickly bowed her head. "Forgive me master. I did not mean to offend you. One more question, though. How would you react to someone caring for you in an affectionate way? If someone were to fall in love with you, what would you think of it?"

Kumayasha smirked. "I think….that person would be an utter fool."

Arashi sighed sadly. "Oh, I see…"

-

_Eye Catch_

_SD Yusuke and SD Julian are rolling around in a violent cloud of dust as Genkai sits on the other side of the screen, sipping tea. A vein appears on her forehead and she shoots a Spirit gun at the cloud of dust. With a flash poof both Yusuke and Julian are lying on the floor, charred and confused. The look at the screen and blink twice before the Yu Yu Hakusho logo appears on the right bottom corner of the screen._

**Narrator: Two unlikely universes collide from a scientific experiment….**

Washu: It's almost complete! My dimensional gateway! Mwahahaha!

**Mihoshi: Hey, Washu!**

Washu: How the heck did you get IN here?  


**Mihoshi: I just walked in a door and here I am! Hey, what's this thing?**

**Washu: No, don't to-**

**(Mushroom cloud explosion)**

**Narrator: And a threat to both universes ensues….**

Mihoshi: Hey! Where am I?

: Are you okay, miss?

**Mihoshi: Um, I think so. Wow! You're handsome! What's your name?**

**: Gourry Grabiev! I like you, too! Wanna get married?**

Mihoshi: 'Kay!

**-**

**Amelia: Justice must be served, even if we must rob and kill to achieve it!**

**Lina: Amelia, what the hell are you saying! That was so stupid! Hey, that reminds me, where'd Gourry go?**

**-**

**Washu: Oh, NO! If they get married and have a child, both the universes will explode!**

**Everyone: EXPLODE!**

Washu: The barriers of existence won't be able to hold such a massive amount of stupidity! A dark void of idiocy will erupt across both dimensions! Who ever is left alive will be too dumb to notice!

**Tenchi: We've gotta stop them!**

**Ryoko: Right! Tenchi and I will go in and the rest of you will be back up!**

**Ayeka: Oh, no you don't! Stay away for Lord Tenchi!**

**Amelia: Calm down or I'll rob and kill you in the name of justice!**

**Washu: The stupidity is spreading!**

**-**

**Gourry: Hey, Mihoshi, wha'cha doin'?**

Mihoshi: Shhh! The label on the orange juice says to concentrate.  


**Gourry: Oh. Hey, I'll help!**

**THE IDIOCY**

**Coming to a Fan Fiction site near you……XD Not!**

_Eye Catch – Cosplay Version_

_An image of Shizuru and Arashi standing back to back. The full moon is in the background. Arashi is wearing a black ninja body uniform with hot pink trim. Her hair is unbound, and extended to full length. He arms are folded and she is holding a kunai in her left hand with a cocky smirk. Shizuru has a white kimono with a red hakama. Her hair is tied into a ponytail as well, but she has six short bangs, three on each side. She is holding her spirit sword outward with both hands with a serious expression on her face. The Yu Yu Hakusho logo fades into the screen on the upper left corner._

-

At the Kuwabara's house, the two siblings sat at the breakfast table, completely silent. Kazuma took a long look at his sister who seemed to be somewhere else. She had her eyes on the newspaper, but it didn't look like she was reading. It looked more like she was staring into space. This worried him since he had never known his sister to simply space out like this.

Shizuru couldn't get the thought out of her mind. It was quite difficult to live a normal life when she had to worry about demons coming after her and her brother. She feared more for the people around here than anything. She wouldn't be able to forgive herself if something were to happen to Keiko, Kazuma, or any of their friends. Arashi was simply too dangerous and she had no clue when she would return to finish her off. Shizuru couldn't stand these thoughts. She wished that all of this could simply just go away.

"Shizuru," asked Kazuma, "What's been going on with you lately?"

No response. It was almost as if he were talking to a brick wall. She continued to stare down at the paper. Usually, she would look up at him with her trademark smile like nothing was wrong at all, but this time, he knew something was up. He had to say something that would instantly get her attention. The only way was to try to piss her off."

Kazuma cleared his throat. "Shizuru, my girlfriend's pregnant and it's mine."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

The entire room seemed to shake down to its foundation as Shizuru bellowed with supreme rage. Her eye narrowed into slits as she scowled down at her younger brother, who didn't look scared or ashamed at all. "Tell me the little tramp's name!"

Kazuma sighed. "There _is_ no little tramp, sis."

Shizuru's scowl lightened up a little. "Don't do that again. It's _not_ funny."

Kazuma smirked. "Maybe not to you…"

Shizuru groaned. "You _want_ me to hit you?"

Kazuma waved his arms frantically. "No, no. I'm sorry, okay? But seriously, you've been actin' strange lately. You okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just haven't been getting too much sleep lately, that's all."

He didn't buy that. She seemed totally off and there was no way she'd be acting like this for no apparent reason. There wasn't much he could say, however, so he decided to just drop it. "Okay, sis. Just remember whatever might be botherin' ya, I'm all ears. Okay?"

Shizuru smiled. "That's my sweet little bro for you. Don't worry, Kazuma, I'll be fine. I just need to sleep a little earlier from now on." It was true. Between a full-time job and that entire demon fighting madness, Shizuru felt worn, both physically and mentally. Of course, she still had to worry about a retaliation attack. Shizuru honestly didn't want to work today, but she had to support herself and her little brother. She stood up and an exhausted sigh. "Well, I'm off to work now. Make sure you go to school today." She said it plainly as she walked to the front door

Kazuma was _really_ freaked out. Shizuru would usually say that with menace and end it with the words "or else" but she didn't. Something was up with Shizuru and Kuwabara knew it. He also knew that apparently, whatever it was, she wasn't ready to talk about it just yet. Kuwabara decided the best course of actions was to probably let it be, at least for now.

"All right, sis. See ya later." Kuwabara waved as Shizuru returned it with a smile before leaving and shutting the door behind her. He leaned back in his chair and pondered about everything that went on lately. Maybe Shizuru was mentally trying to come to terms with all the madness that was going on lately. He shook his head and sighed. "Man, after all this, I could use a long vacation. Can't wait 'til school ends..."

About ten minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Kuwabara rose from his chair slowly and dragged along to the door. Today wasn't one of his more productive days. He didn't feel like going to school, but the pounding he would take from his sister would be ten times as worse than being bored to death in a classroom. Upon opening the door, he saw that his gang was there, waiting for him. They all had grim looks on their faces.

Kuwabara raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter guys? You look like the worst thing in the world just happened."

"Actually," said Okubo, "You're not too far off, Kuwabara. Remember Dai?"

Kuwabara's eyes narrowed in hatred for the punk. "How could I forget? The bastard tried to kill us!"

Kirishima then continued, "Someone killed him. They shot him in the head."

Kuwabara jumped in shock. "W-What did you say!"

Okubo nodded. "Yeah, but that's not the worst part. His old gang is being lead by his younger brother who thinks that Yusuke did it. Now they're running around with guns, looking for him!"

Kuwabara muttered a curse under his breath. "In that case, we'd better find Urameshi and come up with a plan to stop those crazy idiots. Knives are one thing, but guns are for cowards who can't hold their own. Those monkey asses have no honor at all! C'mon, we're going to Urameshi's place!"

Komada asked, "What makes you think he'll be there?"

Kuwabara replied, "Because when he actually comes to school, he's always late! Chances are he hasn't left his house yet."

The four boys left the Kuwabara residence in a mad dash to get to Yusuke's house. Kuwabara only hoped that they wouldn't run into the trigger happy gang, now that he and he gang was associated with Yusuke. Worry filled his heart as he came closer and closer to Yusuke's block. He thought the worst. What if they new where he lived and killed him and anyone else in the apartment? This was just too much for a fourteen year old middle school punk. These guys broke the fighter's code. They were no longer fighters. These guys were stone cold killers.

Arriving at the Urameshi residence, Kuwabara pounded on the door frantically, "Urameshi! Urameshi, open up, it's Kuwabara! Get you lazy carcass outta bed and answer the do-"

The door swung open swiftly, given all four boys a start. Of course, their fright increased when they saw a long haired woman who looked like she was in her late twenties glaring at them, as if contemplating a merciless assault on them. All she had on was a long, white t-shirt that extended down to her knees.

"What? Oh, no. Don't tell me you're here looking for Yusuke, too. I swear that kid does nothing but beat up on people and shoplift. Listen, he ain't here. I'm tired and I have a hangover. Goodbye."

She promptly slammed the door in their faces. Kuwabara sighed. "Well, there goes that idea, right down the drain."

Okubo was blushing furiously. "I didn't think Yusuke's mom would be so pretty and….well endowed."

Kuwabara rolled his eyes. "Never thought you to be the perverted type, Oku."

Okubo shook his head rapidly. "I'm not a perv or anything! It's just hard to NOT notice!"

Kuwabara sighed again. "Whatever you say, man. The rest of us are modest gentlemen. Ain't that right, guys? Er, guys?"

Kirishima and Komada were blushing as well, staring dreamily at the closed door.

Komada nodded absentmindedly, "I agree…..gentlemen all the way…"

Kirishima sighed contentedly, "I am SO in love."

Kuwabara shook his head and slapped his forehead. "Let's just go, okay! Having the hots for someone else's mom is NOT cool! Besides, she's the biggest lush in town!"

An empty liquor sailed by Kuwabara's face and shattered into a wall behind the quartet.

"I heard that!" Atsuko shouted from inside.

They all nodded in unison before quickly retreating from the residence.

-

Meanwhile, outside of Genkai's temple, Genkai stood before Keiko who was now wearing grey sweat pants a black sports bra under a loose, white tank top. Her hair remained tied up in pigtails, however. Genkai rested her hand behind her back as she began, "Keiko Yukimura, as you know, you have been charged with the responsibility of being this era's spirit detective. You may not know it yet, but you have the power sleeping within you. It has become my task to assist you in tapping into that power, therefore, you will be spending quite a few months training here, under my guidance."

Keiko asked, "But what about school? And my grades? And my parents!"

Genkai nodded. "I very well cannot keep you from your family. Of course, going back now would most likely complicate things and compromise your chances of becoming strong enough to defend the human world. I'm sure that they'll assume a kidnapping took place. When you return after your training, you will be excused because of that belief."

Keiko blinked. "So what you're saying is lie to all those people!"

Genkai replied, "It's better than letting them die. Right now, you are in the most danger Keiko. You are to remain here until the training is complete. Julian and Botan shall keep an eye out for Kumayasha and Arashi, for the time being. We will begin your training with the gift from Koenma."

Keiko raised her eyebrow. "A gift? W-what is it?"

Genkai explained, "It's called the Spirit Gun. It's a technique that transfers your spirit energy into an offensive projectile ejected from the tip of your index finger." Genkai pointed to a boulder that sat a good ten yards away from where they stood. "Go ahead and try it out. Just concentrate and imagine your spirit energy in your body gathering into your finger."

Keiko nodded and turned toward the boulder. "Okay." She slowly extended her arm out and pointed her finger at the boulder. She then took her other hand and held her wrist to keep her aim steady. Keiko closed her eyes and thought, _"Okay, picture my spirit power gathering into my finger…."_

Genkai watched carefully as Keiko made her first attempt. He body had a faint glow to it, but that was about it. This really wasn't a surprise as Keiko was a beginner. Genkai then noticed a small spark shoot from Keiko's finger, which harmlessly fell to the ground and disappeared.

Keiko opened her eyes and sighed. "I guess I don't have much spirit power. I barely got a spark! I guess I have a lot of work ahead of me, huh?"

Genkai nodded. "And how. Try it again. This time, imagine someone you care about is in fatal danger while collecting your spirit energy."

Keiko gave Genkai a strange look. "Er, okay. If you say so." She regained her stance once more and closed her eyes. The faint glow around her body returned. She then allowed her mind to show her images of people she cared for in danger. First her loving parents who would do anything for their precious little girl. They always made sure Keiko had everything she needed, no matter what it was. Then there were her girlfriends. Always studying together, shopping together, and talking about boys. They were like sisters to Keiko. Dear sisters that could never be replaced.

_Crackle._

Genkai's eyes widened as she saw the faint light becoming brighter. As Keiko pointed her index finger toward the target, sparks of spirit energy floated around the young girl as spiraling lines of light gathered into her index finger, forming into a large orb of energy. It was the size of a baseball and crackling with violent spark of energy. The stationary orb of power at the tip of her finger caused a rotating wind to blow around her.

She finally opened her eyes to realize what was going on. Keiko's heart began to beat rapidly and she screamed to Genkai, "W-What do I do now!"

Genkai replied calmly, "Relax your body and mind, Keiko. Firing the energy uses the same principle of gathering it. Use that to push the gather energy outward."

Keiko's arms trembled as she fought hard to keep to keep them steady. "I…I can't! It's too much!"

"Yukimura, focus!" Genkai snapped. "You have to relax your body and concentrate your power!"

Keiko cried, "It's too much! It feels like I'm going to explode! I'm scared, Miss Genkai! Please help me!" Keiko strained against her own spirit energy as it rapidly began to slip out of her control. The swirling lines of light began to rotate in the opposite direction quite rapidly. The crackling energy around the large sphere of light at her fingertips, zapped at her sharply, causing her hand to jerk back, throwing her aim off. Tears of terror ran down her cheeks as she screamed in horror. The orb of energy rapidly expanded, going off in Keiko's face.

That was the last thing she saw before everything turned completely white.

-

Meanwhile, Botan stood before the door of the great vault and gulped as she looked upward. The doors were massively intimidating. Also, if King Enma were to find out, he would be beyond furious. He'd probably punish Botan as well. The fact that there was barely room for choice pushed the cheerful messenger of death forward. Kumayasha may have been down, but he was far from out. The Shinryu Talismans were about their only choice. Using the key given to her by Koenma, she unlocked the door and stepped carefully inside. As she did so, she felt a sharp wind pass her, giving her a start.

Botan quickly and frantically looked all around her. No one was there. As far as she knew, she was alone. She continued to make her way through the vault. It was set up much like a museum. Many supernatural items were in glass display cases, some were place on the walls. It looked beautifully decorated, but despite that fact, Botan had a foreboding feeling that something wasn't right. Just then, her suspicions were confirmed by the sound of shattering glass from a distance along with the sounds of running footsteps. Botan quickly armed herself with her trusty oar and hopped onto it before following the sounds to the source. However, by the time she got there, she only caught a glimpse of a black blur that seemed to ricochet its way out of the doors of the vault. Despite the speed of the traveling object, she heard a voice call back to her before it vanished.

"Hmph. Fool."

Botan ran back to the scene of the crime to check on what had been stolen. She looked around for any clues that could point her in the right direction. Among the shattered glass on the floor, was a gold plate with three words engraved on it.

Artifacts of Darkness.

Botan gasped as she read those words and remembered what she was told about the artifacts. Those items were created to help maintain the balance of good and evil. However, if used by the wrong hands, that balance would be tipped, causing utter destruction and chaos. Anyone who would break into the great vault to steal those items HAD to be dangerous to some degree.

"Perhaps the talismans should be put on hold for now." Botan whispered to herself before hopping onto her oar and flying back toward the door. When she finally exited the vault, she saw an almost endless field of slain guards. There were injured and dead ogres lying all over the area in front of the great vault. "Oh, my gosh.." Botan whispered with wide eyes and a hand over her mouth. Her eyes began to shine with unshed tears as she willed herself to look away and continued toward Koenma's office to make her report. It seemed like Kumayasha wouldn't be their only problem to deal with.

-

Later on that day, Kuwabara and his crew were on their way home from school, hoping that Yusuke would show up at his house. It was well known that was going to be one hell of a long shot, but it didn't look like that had any other options available to them. As the crew walked by the Tokyo hospital, they ran into big trouble. It was a mystery how Dai's brother and gang seemed to be waiting for them right in that spot. It may have been just an unfortunate coincidence, but it didn't matter either way. They were cornered by a revengeful group armed with guns.

"So, what should we do to 'em, Kei?" One of the lackeys asked with a menacing glint in his eyes. It was obvious that he was definitely in a murderous mood. These guys were literally out for blood. All of them had buzz cuts with the exception of Kei, himself, who had shiny, blue, spiked hair.

His black eyes narrowed as he stared directly at Kuwabara and pulled out a pistol, aiming it at Okubo. "Tell us where Urameshi is, or fat ass here is going on a strict iron diet."

"You cowards!" Komada shouted. "You wouldn't be so tough without those guns to wave around!

Kirishima nodded. "That's right! Just 'cuz you can't beat us in a fair fight, you think pulling guns on us makes you tougher? Get real, you losers!"

Kei pulled back the hammer on the pistol and aimed it at Kirishima's face. "Careful, punk. I'm not a fighter. I don't care about stupid honor codes, let alone _any_ rules. You play your way and I play mine. It's not _my_ fault that you don't know how to play to win. Now, are you gonna tell me where Urameshi is, or do you all plan on having a funeral in the near future?"

"I suggest that you put that weapon away, especially since you are by a hospital, that is, if you do not wish to visit it in _your_ near future." A voice said from behind them.

The trigger happy gang turned around to see an older boy with long, red hair, green eyes and a magenta school uniform with a strange looking mirror in his hand. His eyes were narrowed halfway, and despite the face that he looked like a girl, the look in his eyes made the boys back away from him.

The red haired boy looked toward the hospital, then back to Kei and his group. "This is the hospital where my ill mother is resting. You would dare to disturb her with your petty skirmish?"

Kei sneered, pointing the pistol at the girlish male. "What's it to you, pretty boy? You'd better get the hell outta my sight before I blast your ass, too!"

The boy raised an eyebrow. "Oh? In that case, I suggest you make good of the one shot you have." Before Kei could pull the trigger, he suddenly decked from the side by Kuwabara. Komada and the other stepped forward toward the other member's of Kei's gang as they pulled out their guns as well. Komada, Okubo and Kirishima stopped dead in their tracks.

Almost at a blurring speed, a thin, green vine covered with thorns lashed out at the four boys, slapping the guns from their hands and distributing bleeding cuts to each of their hands. The all yelped in pain covering their wounds with their other hand. Kuwabara and his crew stared in utter shock as the pretty boy swung the whip back to his side. Kei and his boys decided that it was time for a tactical retreat. As they all ran away, the red haired boy sighed as his vine transformed into a rose, which he stuck behind his ear.

Kuwabara shouted, "What the heck are you, anyway! I mean, we appreciate the help, but how'd you do that!"

The pretty boy smiled politely, "My apologies, but I wish all of this to remain a secret. I must go visit my mother. Please take care, gentlemen." Without another word, he walked by them and into the hospital.

Okubo shrugged. "I guess as long as he saved us, we don't have to worry about what he is, right?"

Kirishima and Komada nodded in agreement.

Komada sighed. "I'm tired, though. I'm ready to go home. I'll see you guys later." He yawned before walking off.

Okubo looked at his watch. "Crap. Gotta go to work. I still have to go home and change clothes, too!"

Kirishima then said, "I'll walk you home, man. Hey, Kuwabara, you're coming, right?"

Kuwabara shook his head. "Nah. I'm still curious about that guy. I'll catch up later. I'll give you guys a buzz when I get home." Kuwabara walked toward the hospital.

Kirishima then looked at Okubo and said, "Kuwabara's been acting kinda weird lately."

Okubo nodded. "Yeah. Now he's following around pretty guys. Hey, you don't think Kuwabara's…"

Kirishima shook his head rapidly. "No, don't even say it!"

-

It was so strange. One minute, she's a normal student and now she was…she was…what was she doing anyway? Keiko's eyes slowly opened to the sight of a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, smiling down at her. She blushed before he began to speak to her.

"Hey, are you feeling better, Keiko?" Asked the curious blonde boy, in a soft tone.

"Wh-who are you?" Keiko asked, her voice a little shaking, but her face turned an even deeper red.

Julian chuckled. "Oh yeah, we haven't been properly introduced. My name is Julian. Julian Deverauex. I'm one of Genkai's students."

Keiko sighed. "Genkai. So it wasn't all a dream, after all…" she trailed off as she sadly looked down at the floor. "Sorry, but I'm not feeling too great right now. I've been through a lot during these past couple of days and a lot of it hasn't been good."

Julian nodded. "I understand. The only advice I can offer to you, Keiko, is to take you time. Don't push harder than you have to. I heard about what happened with the Spirit Gun. I wouldn't worry about it too much, though. You've got a great gift, but you just have to learn how to use it."

Keiko replied with a sigh, "But I don't _want_ to use it! I want to live a normal life with my friends! I want to get into a good high school and fall in love with a nice boyfriend! I don't want to fight monsters or demon, or whatever!" Keiko pounded her fist into the hardwood floor. "Why did this have to happen to me? Why!" She closed her eyes and frowned bitterly as tear drops stained the wooden floor.

Julian embraced her gently. "It's okay, Keiko. I'll help you through this. I'll be your strength."

Keiko wrapped her arms around him and sniffled. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

They softly pushed away from each other and smiled. Julian asked, "Are you feeling better now?"

Keiko nodded. "Yes, I am. Thanks to you, Julian. You're such a good person."

"Yeah, great guy, ain't he?" A sarcastic reply came from the doorway of the room. Julian and Keiko both turned around to see Yusuke who didn't look too happy. In fact, he was a tad beyond livid at that moment.

Keiko blinked. "Yusuke! How long have you been standing there?"

Yusuke stepped into the room and menacingly strolled to Julian, giving him a menacing stare. "Long enough. Listen to me, you blonde son of a bitch. If you even think of trying to put any moves on Keiko, and I fucking _**dare** _you, I'll beat you down so bad that you're great-great-grandpa will turn over in his grave, got it?"

Julian's eyes narrowed. "What? First of all, I'm not 'putting moves' on anybody. Secondly, if you think you can just come in here and randomly make threats, you'd better think twice. Just because I'm a nice guy doesn't mean I won't straighten you out, or, **_knock_** you out."

Yusuke smirked as he cracked his knuckles. "Yeah, now you're talkin'! Let's go, chump!"

"Yusuke, stop!" Keiko cried. "This is not the time to be picking fights with anyone, okay? Just drop it!"

Julian's blood was already boiling, which also gave him poor decision making skills. He smirked at Yusuke and said, "I think you should listen to her. She's only trying to protect you. I mean, let's be honest. You ARE the weakest person in this room."

A split second later, Julian found himself on the floor with a swollen jaw and an enraged Yusuke desperately trying to get at him as Keiko struggled to hold him back. Julian stood up, holding his jaw and cracked his knuckles. Yusuke shouted, "If I'm the weakest here, then tell me how your monkey ass ended up on the floor!"

Julian was pissed now. Unfortunately, Yusuke broke free of Keiko's hold and charged him like a berserk beast. Julian dodged Yusuke easily and quickly swept him to the floor with a low kick. He then placed his foot on Yusuke's chest to hold him there.

"This," said Julian, "is where scum like you belongs, beneath the grime on my shoe. Do you understand now?"

Keiko pulled Julian off of Yusuke and screamed, "Both of you stop it! Look, I'm sick and tired of this! I've been killed, I almost watch too people I care about die, and I get charged with saving the world almost out of the blue! I don NOT need this stupidity right now! Just get out!"

Julian sighed as his expression turned from angry to shameful and tried to place his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Kei-"

"**OUT!**" Keiko fumed as she smacked Julian's hand away.

Yusuke stood up and brushed himself off. He didn't say a word as he strolled past Keiko and Julian, then out the door. Julian followed behind almost immediately as Keiko sat back down on the floor. She was now depressed _and_ angry. She sighed again as she leaned back and lied on the floor and closed her eyes.

A few minutes passed with complete silence and solitude. However, the silence came to an abrupt end when she heard a voice say, "It looks like someone else besides me is having a bad day."

Keiko heard the sound of something solid being place on the floor beside her. She turned to her side and opened her eyes to see a cup of steaming tea. When she sat up, she saw Genkai sitting across from her, sipping her own tea with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"You've got a long way to go before reaching your maximum level, kid." Genkai said plainly.

Keiko looked downward and sighed. "I don't want to. After what happened today, I just wanna be a normal girl."

Genkai replied with a frown, "I don't want to train you, either, sweetheart, but them's the breaks. All I've wanted to do was live in peace and solitude until Botan came along, begging me to train you and your friend. I honestly don't want to bother with it."

"Then why did you?" Keiko asked.

Genkai took another sip of tea before answering, "Because I know that if I ever want to live in peace until I eventually die of old age, the world has to remain intact. The sooner, this threat is eliminated, the sooner I can go back to being a hermit and get all of you people out of my temple."

Keiko nodded slowly. "I see. But, it isn't like I don't want to protect everyone, it's just that when it tried to use that Spirit Gun, it was just too much. I never imagined that it would be so hard. I could have died! How can I protect my friends against those monsters, when I can't even protect myself from my own powers?" She sadly hung her head down. "I'm just…I'm just too weak. I tried my best and failed miserably. I don't even see the point in continuing. I keep asking myself, 'What if I die next time?' 'What good can I be if I'm more of a threat to myself than those demons?' It's just that this goal seems to be so unreachable, you know? I just can't handle something this complicated and difficult. I guess unless it's a written challenge, I don't stand a chance."

Genkai shook her head. "For a straight 'A' student, you sure are being stupid right now. It's never easy, Keiko, and dying is always going to be a possibility. If it were that simple, there would be no reason for me to train you. Being at death's door is the very essence of mastering you spirit energy. If you're too afraid to die, then there is no point in trying to protect others."

Keiko nodded again. When she initially agreed to this, she actually thought it would be like school work. It would be a breeze as long as she put a bit of effort into it. However, it was more difficult than she imagined. Honestly, she let the whole chosen one thing go to her head. No one ever said that this massive power inside of her would be easy to control.

However, this left her frightened and confused.

Genkai added, "You must take every mistake into consideration and learn from it. Remember that if you dwell too much on your past mistakes, they are bound to reoccur. I'm not going to make things easy for you, Keiko. It has to be this way. So, tell me. Are you going to continue to fear your own power? Or are you going to live up to your responsibility and take control of the destiny you were given?"

Keiko finally picked up her cup of tea and took a sip as she pondered. On one hand, if she refused, she would never experience something that horrible again. One the other hand, she wouldn't have the power to protect her friends from big threats like Kumayasha. Yusuke could be a jerk sometimes, but Keiko knew that she probably wouldn't be able to live with the guilt of letting him die. Shizuru could very well take care of herself, but Keiko would feel like scum if she were to just dump all of the responsibility on her, especially since she works to support herself and her younger brother. All things considered, it was a no-brainer. She took a deep breath and exhaled with a sigh. "I said before that I was tired of being weak. But, I'm afraid. I'm also tired of being afraid."

Genkai asked, "Then what is your answer? If you chose to resume the training, I can guarantee that it will be difficult and life threatening."

"I don't care," Keiko said, "I said that I would before and I'm not going to back down now or ever. I, Keiko Yukimura, swear to get through this training no matter how tough things get! I will not waver."

Genkai stood up with a smile. "Very well, Keiko. We shall start again tomorrow. However, this time, I will tolerate no back talk or whining. Choosing to learn under me, you have officially signed your life over to me for the next few months. Everything I instruct you to do is to be considered law, obey or be punished. Be prepared to work your ass off!"

Keiko nodded with her eyes shining with determination. This time would be different. She would change herself. She would become the protector of the people around her.

"_Kumayasha, Arashi, when I finish here, I'll make you pay for hurting my friends. I promise you that!"_

Genkai frowned. "Let's no get ahead of ourselves, Keiko. You need to learn the Spirit Gun without blowing yourself up, first."

Keiko blinked. "W-what? I didn't say anything! Were you just, reading my thoughts!"

Genkai smirked. "Get some sleep, Keiko. You have a long day ahead of you." She grabbed her empty tea cup and turned toward the door. "Listen. Don't let anything distract your training. Just like in a combat situation, you won't be able to think on your feet if boy trouble is on your mind. Keep focused."

Keiko wondered if Genkai knew about what happened between Julian and Yusuke as the elder exited the room. She sighed and lied back down on the floor with her hands resting beneath her head. She smiled a little to herself. She felt a lot better this time around. Genkai was tough, but she was also right. There was no need to be afraid anymore. As long as she stepped forward without hesitation, she would be that much closer to being the kind person that she longed to become.

Then, suddenly, from another room, she heard a commotion start up.

"Guess what, dimwit!" That was Genkai, Keiko could recognize it easily. "My wounds are feeling much better now. I hope you remember my promise!"

"Oh, crap! Listen, I'm sorry for callin' you grandma, okay! Just don't to that glow-in-the-dark thing on me!" Yup, Yusuke was actually at someone's mercy. Keiko supposed there really was a first time for everything.

"That's right, master! Show that hooligan who's the boss!" Julian seemed so nice before Yusuke went and made him mad. He was handsome, though. Keiko blushed while thinking about how he smiled down at her as she came to. It almost seemed like a romantic dream.

"Be quiet, you!" That was Genkai again. "You're going to be next after I'm done with him!"

"But, but master!" Julian whined.

That was the last of coherent words Keiko could make out before the sounds of violence began. The agonized cries of Yusuke and Julian echoed through the temple. Keiko sighed and stared up at the ceiling. "Oh, well. It serves them right."

The trashing continued for a good fifteen minutes before the noise finally stopped. Keiko fell fast asleep afterwards. She was actually looking forward to training. Keiko Yukimura was ready as she would ever be to become a protector and that night she made a secret promise to herself that she would never give in to fear again.

-

Meanwhile, at the hospital, the red haired boy sat next to a hospital bed where a middle aged woman with brown hair laid. Her eyes shone with the hopelessness she was desperately trying to hide as she smiled up at him weakly as he held her hand while holding the strange mirror in his other hand. He could see her sadness, though. It made him want to cry himself, but he didn't for her sake. He wanted to stay strong for his mother.

"Oh, Suichi" said the woman with a sorrowful tone, "the doctors say that I may not have much time left. I'm sorry." She didn't want to leave her son behind. She loved him more than life itself. If she were to die, it was preferred that it be after seeing her boy become a responsible grown man. He was only fifteen years old. His father died when he was only 6 years old and that fact alone frustrated her, making her feel even worse about being at death's door so soon. Things looked so grim that optimism would be no better than blatantly lying to the boy.

"No mother," said the boy as he gently squeezed her hand, "I'm sorry. I promise that I'll do what I can to save you. Whatever it takes. Please be strong!" He couldn't take much more of this. This woman had dedicated his life to him and now she was going to die. IT was a fate that she did not deserve. The doctors could do nothing. However, there was an alternative. A drastic one, but it was his only shot at saving his mother from death. He took a look at the mirror in his hand and then gazed back at his dying parent.

"Suichi? What is that in your hand, dear?" She asked, pointing at the mirror.

The boy looked up back down at the mirror. "Nothing special, mother. It's…nothing special at all."

Kuwabara listened from outside the room, leaning against the wall by the door and fighting to hold back his own tears. It was really sad, since he knew all about those types of situations. He lost his parents as a small child, so he easily sympathized with the strange red haired boy.

He noticed, after a few minutes, that the room went silent. However, Kuwabara had a sneaking feeling that he was being watched. It was like he could feel someone staring at him. That's when he slowly turned toward the door to see the red haired boy in the door way, staring at him curiously. "Hello."

Kuwabara jumped a good three feet with a start. "Ahh! I mean, uh, hi!"

"So, what brings you to the hospital?" The pretty boy asked coolly.

"Well, uh…I came here…to thank you! Yeah, that's it! I wanted to thank you for earlier!" Kuwbara grinned sheepishly.

The boy smiled. "Think nothing of it, you are quite welcome. Now, if you'll excuse me, there is something that I must do." He began to walk down the hallway to the stairs.

Being the curious guy he was, Kuwabara followed. The pretty boy smiled a little knowing that he was being followed, but did nothing about it. Kuwabara ended up following him all the way to the rooftop. That was when he noticed that the mirror the red haired boy was holding began to glow with the same color as the moonlight.

Kuwabara exclaimed, "What the hell is THAT!"

Suichi replied, "It is called the Mirror of Forlorn Hope. It grants any wish at the cost of the life of who makes the wish. I'm going to wish for the health of my mother. I came here because I did not want anyone to witness this. No offense, but could you please go? You shouldn't be seeing this."

Kuwabara growled before he ran over to him and yelled, "Are you stupid or something! Did you ever think how _she'd_ feel if she got better just to find out her own son is DEAD!"

Suichi turned away sadly and sighed. "Yes, I have. However, this is the only way. I would gladly die for her sake. She has dedicated her life to me, despite the way I acted toward her at first. As I child, I was and arrogant brat with a strong sense of superiority. No matter how I treated her, she still loved me. She still took care of me. When I finally realized this, I was overwhelmed with my own guilt. I cried for weeks, yet she still comforted me and told me that she forgave me. I owe her much more than my life, you see. I owe her my soul."

"STATE YOUR WISH." A booming voice demanded from within the mirror.

Suichi smiled and said, "Please don't try to stop me. My life means nothing, if my mother can no longer be a part of it." He turned toward the mirror. "I wish that the health of my mother was restored completely!" Suichi cried.

The voice of the mirror boomed once again, "THE WISH SHALL BE GRANTED AT THE COST OF YOUR-"

"NO!" Kuwabara cried as he ran over to Suichi and snatched the mirror away from him.

Suichi looked at him in total surprise and shock, "What are you doing!"

Kuwabara smirked at Suichi and replied, "Just doin' what a real man would do." He then looked down at the mirror and shouted, "Hey! You in the mirror! Change of plans! Take MY life instead of his, okay! If you're gonna kill anybody tonight it's gonna be me, got it!"

Suichi cried, "Wait, you don't have to do this!"

Kuwabara smiled. "I know how it is when someone you care about dies. I guess I don't want anyone else to have to go through it. Hey, you can consider this payback for helping us out today."

Suichi shook his head in protest. "No, you ca!"

"THIS WISH SHALL BE GRANTED!" The voice boomed as a burst of white light shot out of the mirror, tossing both boys to the ground.

Suichi slowly stood to his feet to see the mirror on the floor face up next to Kuwabara who remained on the ground. Suichi closed his eyes and said sadly, "You didn't….have to do this."

"DUE TO THE NOBILTY OF YOUR ACTIONS, I HAVE DECIDED NOT TO TAKE A LIFE FOR THIS WISH." That was the last thing the booming voice said before the mirror's glow vanished.

Kuwabara slowly opened his eyes. "H-hey! I'm still alive! That's the second time I cheated death this week! Call me Kuwabara the Immortal!"

"Kuwabara the Reckless is more like it." Suichi said with light sarcasm. "All jokes aside, I thank you for helping me save my mother. You really are something else, Kuwabara."

Kuwabara chuckled. "Ya don't have to thank me. I was just doing what a real man would do, that's all. Besides, you helped me when you didn't have to, so we can call it even. Now get going! Your mom's probably waitin' on ya!"

Suichi nodded. "Yes, you're right. Thank you again, friend." Suichi then rushed back into the hospital building to see his freshly rejuvenated mother. Kuwabara sighed as he stood up and strolled over to the edge of the roof. He looked up at the full moon and said "Man, what a crazy week."

-

_Botan: Hi, Botan here! As you know, the Artifacts of Darkness have been stolen! Two dangerous criminals by the names of Kurama, Gouki and Hiei are behind it! It's up to Shizuru to stop them! What? Julian's holy sword is missing? Hiei's gonna do WHAT! Yusuke and Julian have to work together? This is gonna be one screwed up episode! Well, anyway, to see the outcome of this madness, watch the next Yu Yu Hakusho!_


	7. Intermission And

Yu Yu Hakusho – In Vice Versa

**Intermission and……**

Hungry Sano sighed as he sat down in the official fan fiction break room. Needless to say, his lazy behind was taking a break. Why? Because he was lazy. He leaned back in the chair, propping his feet up on the table. He closed his eyes as he yawned, almost dosing off. That's when the double doors swung open.

"Yo, am I in the right place?" Yusuke Urameshi asked as he strolled inside. He noticed the room was empty, aside from the dark skinned guy with the messy looking mini-afro hair style.

Hungry Sano acknowledged Yusuke and answered his question with a silent nod. Yusuke nodded back and took a seat at the round table across from the author and rested his hands behind his head. "So, you're the guy who wrote this mess." Yusuke narrowed his eyes, "What's your damage, pal?"

Hungry Sano sighed apathetically. "I wanted to write something interesting. Besides, it's only fan fiction. Whatever happens in the story has no effect on the reality you've come to know.

"Bullshit!" Yusuke spat, "Every time someone writes one of these damn stories we get sucked right in! Making me and Kurama gay lovers, or making Hiei and Kurama butt buddies! Or some Mary Sue showin' up, making everyone forget who the hell they are and we're all fighting over her while the girls WE know are mysteriously nowhere to be found!"

Hungry Sano raised an eyebrow. "So, where have you seen ANY of those elements in MY story?"

Yusuke blinked. "Guess I haven't. I still don't trust this story just yet. Having me buy a gun, I mean come ON!"

Sano sighed. "Man, look. I'm doing my best, okay? It's not like I'm trying to screw anything up. I just want to show what I think would happen if Keiko was a spirit detective instead of you. The reason for all these created characters is to stray away from the original series, 'cuz no one is gonna wanna read the entire original story over again with Keiko as a replacement. This way, you really DON'T know what could happen next. People would want to read something like that, don't you think?"

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Sorry, I'm not a bookworm, so I wouldn't know. Anyways, all I'm sayin' is don't do what a lot of people do. Throwin' us out of character and making us fall for random Mary Sues with little or no personality. If you have one of those in stock, get rid of it."

HS chuckled. "Nah, you don't have to worry, dude. I'd blow my own brains out before I go down that road."

Once again, the door swung open and in came Botan, Genkai, Keiko, Shizuru and Kuwabara. Right behind them, Kumayasha, Arashi, Julian, Koenma and Suichi stepped in. They all took their seats around the table and suddenly all eyes were on the author. Some expressions were passive, others were confused, and then of course, you had an angry expression. Hungry Sano made it a point to avoid Arashi's livid gaze.

He cleared his throat. "Yeah, so I know you guys are wondering why I called you here. Well, here's the deal. First order of business, what do you think of the story so far?"

Arashi spat. "It sucks. I hate it. Rewrite NOW!"

Kumayasha nodded. "Indeed. I do not like where it is going."

"Only 'cuz you got your butts kicked," said Yusuke with the widest grin ever seen. He then frowned as he ducked from a flying kunai meant for his head. "Hey!"

Arashi smirked. "I feel a little better now."

Hungry Sano cleared his throat. "Er, yeah. What do you think of it, Botan?"

Botan chirped. "There's nothing really wrong with it, it just takes some getting used to. How about you, Keiko?"

Keiko blinked. "Well, uh…I don't know. I suppose it's okay. At least I don't get tossed aside when the main storyline starts anymore. That's always good."

Koenma nodded. "I don't mind it much, at all. Since I'm still in character and everyone knows that I'm perfect in every way!"

Everyone at the table sweat dropped.

Hungry Sano asked, "So, how do you like the story, Suichi?"

"Everyone knows that I'm Kurama. You don't have to use my human name, you know." Kurama said with a cool expression. "I believe that as long as you keep us in character, things should be fine. No bizarre pairings, please."

Kuwabara nodded. "Yeah, it's not a bad story, except for getting shot and almost dying two times. I have to admit that I really miss my Spirit Sword, though? Any chance I can get it back anytime during this story?"

"Sorry, dude," said HS, "You'll just have to cope without it. Besides, it's not like you need it, Mr. Knock-down-an-oak-tree-with-three-punches-because-a-demon-god-beat-up-Yukina-despite-not-having-any-spirit-energy-left-to-fight-with."

Kuwabara grinned nervously. "Heh, I kinda forgot about that."

Julian chuckled. "I'm fine with this story. As long as I'm shown to be what I am. Better than Yusuke in every way!"

Yusuke stood up from his chair, "Listen you pretty boy Gary Stu in training, I'll kick your ass! We're not inside the fanfic, so you'd better watch what you say to me!"

Julian chuckled. "Yusuke, please."

"Spirit Gun!" Yusuke cried while pointing his finger at Julian.

Julian smirked. "And what was that supposed to d- HOLY CRAP!" He quickly hit the floor as a blue beam of energy shot his way and blew up the chair he was just sitting in.

Yusuke grinned widely. "Now THAT'S how you use a Spirit Gun."

Genkai sighed. "You dimwit. I'm going to show you a real spirit gun."

Julian stood up and cheered. "Yeah, you tell 'im, master!"

"I am NOT your master!" Genkai snapped. "We're not in the fanfic right now so stop bothering me!"

Julian sighed. "Nobody loves me…."

Shizuru patted him on the shoulder. "I care."

Julian's face lit up. "Really?"

Shizuru frowned. "No."

Arashi stood up, "Hey, leave him alone!"

Kumayasha stood as well. "Yeah! Stop picking on us created characters! You, author guy! Do something about this! This is created character abuse and we don't have to take it!"

Before the author knew it, the entire room was a war zone. Using his special abilities, he quickly performed an attack that required a little cleverness. He hid under the table, curled up into a ball until all of the scary stuff went away. Explosions, battle cries, and occasional maniacal laugher filled the room until it came to a sudden halt. Out of sheer curiosity, he peeked from under the table and saw that everyone was laid out across the table in exhaustion. Everything was broken in some way, except his own chair.

He sat down and cleared his throat. "Um, yeah. Anyway, can we get back to business, please?"

The weary combatants recovered in a split second and returned to their seats. Hungry Sano decided to ignore what just happened as pondering it long enough would cause his head to explode. And he really did like his head.

Botan asked, "So what shall we discuss next? Wait, I know! Let's see who the author has a crush on!"

Hungry Sano shook his head, "No. I have a girlfriend. I don't have any crushes."

Genkai smiled. You DO realize there's a psychic in the room, don't you? I can see that your crush is in this room right now. It's actually two people…"

Botan gasped with a smile. "Really? Tell us, tell us!"

Genkai sighed. "The first clue that I'm going to give is that these two both have the letter 'A' in their first names."

Kuwabara, Botan, Arashi, Kumayasha, Julian, Koenma, and Kurama all gave him strange looks. The author gulped as he gave Genkai the 'I hate you' stare. The old woman simply smiled back at him cockily. Genkai then stated, "That next clue is that he only likes girls."

Arashi and Botan's faces dropped as the author looked down and blushed. "This is not what this meetings about at all!"

Botan sweat dropped. "Er, on to other business."

Arashi smirked. She jumped into the air and landed on the author's lap with a seductive smile. Throwing her arms around him she asked, while exposing her cleavage, "You know, if you can give me a slightly better role in the story, I'll be VERY grateful. In fact, I'll do whatever you wish. I am your creation, and I am at your every command.

_Thud. _

The author stood up and dropped her like a bad habit. "Listen, I'm not some horny fan boy! Besides if I want something like that I'll write a lemon! Now, I'm going to make this announcement! WE ARE MOVING SOON!" The author threw his fists into the air, causing an image of wildfire to appear behind him, as he posed dramatically.

"Hold on!" Kuwabara shouted. "Where the heck are we going!"

Hungry Sano smirked. "Satin-doll DOT net. No banner ads, no stupid ff DOT net edits, just free space as far as the eye can see!"

Kurama stood up with a smile. "So, what you are saying is that we are free from the shackles of pointless ads and edits, correct?"

"Exactly." The author said with a nod. "I'm already building the page and making pretty pictures for this story."

Just then the double doors swung open again. All eyes turned to the door to see the face of everyone's favorite (in some cases, least favorite) three eyed demon.

Hungry Sano sighed. "Geez, Hiei. With all that super speed, you're still late? What the heck took you so long?"

"I don't need to explain anything to the likes of you, fool!" Hiei snapped harshly.

Kurama simply smiled. "You got lost, didn't you?"

Hiei growled. "Yeah, so WHAT! I'm here, aren't I? Now, can we start this stupid meeting? I have other things to do."

Yusuke sighed. "The meeting started a long time, ago, Hiei."

Hiei rolled his eyes, and then noticed a new girl starting at him. "What are you looking at?"

Arashi smiled. "Hey, there cutie. What's you sign?"

Hiei sighed. "Not another one! Author, you will die if she becomes a Mary Sue!" He drew his sword, pointing it at Hungry Sano menacingly. The author gulped as the tip of the blade was much too close to his throat than he preferred. It was apparent that Hiei had some serious issues with female character Mary Sue's falling for him and forcing him to love them back. Needless to say, Hiei was prepared to slay any evil author who would dare to try it again.

"Arashi, control yourself!" The author shouted. "Not everyone is looking for an indecent and immoral relationship!"

Yusuke began to slowly raise his hand, but then Keiko slapped him out of his chair. Needless to say, the spirit detective would be on the floor for a while.

Julian took this chance to try his luck at romancing her but giving her a box of candy which he pulled out from subspace. "Keiko, I would never betray you to lust. I would always cherish you like the priceless jewel you are…."

Keiko began to blush, but then her body stiffened as her eyes began to glow. He voice became mechanical. "Message 177736. Target DNA does not match set love interest. ROMANCE DENIED. ROMANCE DENIED."

Keiko then went back to normal and blinked. "Uh, what just happened?"

Julian pouted and glared at the author. "This must be _your_ doing."

The author nodded. "Yup! No anyways, the other thing I wanted to tell you is that I'm giving you a new opening closing theme for the show. I've carefully selected these songs, since they seemed pretty cool to use."

Genkai asked, "What kind of theme song did you have in mind?"

Hungry Sano leaned back in his chair. "Well, I chose a J-rock song called 'Star Knight' by Nightmare. I edited the long version into a short, tv sized one. Both will be available for download on the new site.

Botan grinned. "That's pretty cool! How does it sound? I bet it has electric guitars going reeeeer, ni ni ni ni eeeeeer!" Then, Botan started to fumble around the floor, doing her air guitar as everyone watched blankly with sweat drops materializing onto their heads.

The author sighed and continued, "Well, anyway, for the closing theme, I was thinking of 'Goodbye, My Loneliness' by Zard. It's not final, but I does have a certain romantic feel to it that fits the mood of the story."

Hiei grunted. "Yes, fighting blood thirsty demons is a very romantic theme." His words oozed with sarcasm. Just then, Arashi sighed as she hopped into Hiei's not so willing arms. He only stared at her irrately. "What the hell do you want?"

"You, hot stuff." She winked at him.

Hiei smirked evilly. "You want hot stuff, do you? I supposed I could assist you with that."

Arashi and Kumayasha blinked in confusion, as did Julian. The rest of the cast and the author all slowly sunk down into their chairs and then under the table.

"Dragon of the Darkness Flame!" Hiei cried as a violent explosion took place right after. It was a miracle that there was even a room left after that attack.

Still under the table, the author looked at the cast with a blank expression. "Uh…meeting adjourned?" They all nodded in agreement.

-

The author stands in front of the readers along with all of the characters. "Okay, guys. This was a bit silly, but I think you get the point. My fan fiction site will be going up soon and Mary Sues are EVIL! This public service announcement has been brought to you by Otaku Fandom Universe. Please know that Mary Sue fan fiction not only affects your reader, but the characters of your favorite anime most of all."

Hiei then steps forward. "Although, you want to live out fantasies with your favorite anime characters, please know that it is completely unethical to change who and what they are just to simply get what you want. If you wish to write such stories, please use the element of character development wisely. No evil being will completely change overnight, no matter how much they are loved by an individual."

Kurama nods. "Yes, I agree. Also, I would like to take this time to talk about pairings. As it is your own purgative to pair certain characters together, please keep in mind the demeanor of those in that pairing. I won't raise a fuss if you pair same sexes, but please do it in a sensible manner and keep things in character. No one is going to completely change who they are just to be with another person."

Kuwabara marches forward while shouting, "Let's get one thing straight! I'm NOT stupid! Stop writing me as some idiot weakling who doesn't know what to do! I can kick ass like everyone else and I want some respect, damn it!" He pointed toward the readers menacingly. "You'd better listen up, punks! I'm not a weak sidekick! If you'd even bother to watch the show all the way through, you'd see that! All you jerks out there who make me look stupid are goin' on my list! I'm gonna come to all your houses and shove my spirit sword up-"

Shizuru punts her little brother to the ground. "I think they get the point, little bro."

Yusuke sighs. "Look, all I gotta say is, lay off the Mary Sue and Gary Stu crap, okay, guys? I mean, it's cool that you wanna write stories about us. We appreciate that you love us enough to do it. But if it's not meant to be funny and you wanna do a totally serious story, ya gotta keep our personalities in mind. I mean, as far as I go, I'm a punk that can't express his feelings too well. If I like somebody I'm not gonna jump all over them and become Romeo. And if it isn't Keiko, there'd better be a DAMN good explanation for it! How would you like it if **we** wrote story and had you leaving your girl/boyfriend for some seemingly perfect in every way person who you barely know? Think about that!"

The author blinks. "I see, so you mean as long as I stay true to your personalities, then there's no complaints, right?"

They all nod.

He sits down and then shrugs as he looks at the readers. "Well, you heard 'em. Well, as far as you've read, you know I'm gonna try hard to do my part. Besides, Kuwabara strikes me as the vengeful type. I'm not getting 'Spirit Sworded' for writing bad fan fiction! No way in hell! So, er, that's all I have to say. Please watch out for the next exciting installment of 'Yu Yu Hakusho, In Vice Versa!' Later!"

They all wave to the readers before departing. "Bye!"


	8. Orb of Baast

Yu Yu Hakusho – In Vice Versa

_Keiko Yukimura's life turned upside down from the moment she died. Now revived with the knowledge of her duty as the Spirit World's detective and the savoir of the human world, Keiko doubts her own abilities. However, with the help of her friend, and her soon to be mentor, Genkai, Keiko has a newfound burst of determination. In Spirit World, Botan witnesses the theft of three items know as the Artifacts of Darkness, which in the wrong hands can very well destroy the world._

**Episode 7: Orb of Baast**

Three days had passed without a single disturbance. Spirit World intelligence hadn't reported a single hint as to the whereabouts of the stolen artifacts. This troubled Koenma to the point of sweating. The world could be destroyed by these demon bandits or Kumayasha at any given time. On top of that, if his father would spank him until his butt fell off. Then, he would sew it back on and start all over again. The very thought caused Koenma to gulp as Botan stood before him, not looking any better. In fact, the usually bubbly oar rider had her head hung down. She felt nothing but guilt for what happened. If she had just shut the door behind her, none of this would have happened. In Botan's mind, this was her fault, completely. They had only been talking five minutes ago, which was when Koenma explained that Botan was not to blame.

It was no consolation to Botan. She still felt guilty and was worried that Koenma would get into trouble for her mistake. The room was definitely filled with a foreboding vibe. Both of them had the feeling that something terrible was about to occur. At this point there were only two people that they could count on to try to handle the problem at hand.

"Botan?" Koenma looked at Botan with a soft expression.

Botan slowly raised her head and faced her boss. "Yes, Lord Koenma?"

Koenma replied, "Find Shizuru and Julian. I want you to give them this task…."

Yusuke was finally back in the city. It was morning and he just had the best sleep of his life. His mother, by some kind of divine intervention, he assumed, didn't drink a drop of booze the night before, which pretty much meant peace and quiet for the juvenile eighth grader. He strolled along the sidewalk with his hands stuffed into his pockets. Everything seemed to go smoothly and promise to get better as the day continued. One his way to school, he even help an old lady across the street. Maybe that kindness would return to him later on. Especially with Genkai. He figured if he helped out an old person, then that would get the crazy old bag to take it easy on him. His butt was still sore from her kicking the crap out of it, three nights before. He rubbed his sore rear and mutter something about evil senior citizens.

Just as he finished his brief rant about ridiculously strong old people, he turned the corner to meet some not two friendly faces. They didn't seem him, so, that gave Yusuke the chance to take another route. It was one thing to run from a fight when you're out numbered, since Yusuke was known for taking down whole gangs by himself, but when each of said gang is carrying firearms and have no reservations of using, them, that was some totally different.

Kumayasha's plan to kill him seemed to have no flaws. If that crazy demon and his lackey wouldn't kill him, these clowns would. He was pretty much powerless against both forces and he needed help. He considered asking Kuwabara, but he had done enough. Kuwabara was loyal enough to lay down his life and Yusuke couldn't deal with the guilt. Not after what happened in the park. He then thought about Genkai, but even if he could find her temple again, he didn't know if she'd help. He needed someone powerful…and someone that if they didn't make it out alive, he wouldn't feel bad about it. Then, it hit him. Yusuke decided to seek out a certain blonde…

Julian was kicked out of the temple later, just like Yusuke was. He had to be around the city somewhere, since he doubted the old hag would have just let him back in, especially after she told him that he could either find a place of his own to stay or join the street bums. But, where to look?

Yusuke walked around the general Tokyo area for about a half hour before spotting Julian who was talking to a redhead that was about his age. Why a girl was wearing a boy's school uniform, he'd never know, but this angered him a little. After putting the moves on Keiko, he was already hitting on another chick? Yusuke considered that meant he would leave Keiko alone from now on, but he wanted to go that extra mile and make Julian's life a living hell. He just despised the guy like that.

"Hey, Julian!" Yusuke called as he walked over to the pair. "Who's this? I thought you and Keiko were an item. I guess you wanted a sexy redhead to add to your little harem, huh?"

Julian raised an eyebrow at the accusing delinquent. "Huh?"

"I appreciate your comment on my looks, but I am no girl." The redhead answered with a masculine tone.

Yusuke drew back and gawked at him. "Wha! You're a boy? But, but, but that hair! And those eyes!"

Julian chuckled as he put an evil look on his face. "Here I thought you liked Keiko. Then again, guys who try to act tough all the time are more likely to have a girl within them, screaming to get out. Want me to introduce you to some more guys to date, Yusuke?"

"WHAT!" Yusuke gritted his teeth and balled his hands into fists. If looks could kill, Julian would be complaining to Botan about not being ready to cross over, at this very moment.

The blonde patted the redhead on the back and said, "Anyway, Suichi, thanks for the directions. I'll see you at school."

The redhead smiled and nodded before going on his merry way, leaving Yusuke and Julian by themselves. To those who knew how much they hated each other, it was an obviously bad idea.

Yusuke smirked as a visible vein pulsated on his forehead. "I'm gonna kill you now."

Julian smirked, also baring a vein on his own forehead. "I'd like to see you try."

"STOP!" Botan shouted at Julian, as she popped up in between the two would-be fighters. "Julian, Lord Koenma has sent me to give you a mission."

Julian smiled cheerfully at the messenger of death. "Really? In that case, this will have to wait. I'll beat the crud out of you later, Yusuke. I've got better things to do."

Yusuke's anger hit its boiling point as he mercilessly swung his foot into the blonde's crotch, causing him to fall on his knees with both hands on his swollen groin. Yusuke grinned down at him and shouted triumphantly. "Nut-buster, bitch! Ha!"

Botan's eyebrow twitched as she turned away from them. "Listen, there has been a theft in Spirit World. The Artifacts of Darkness. We have the location of one. It's used to extract souls from bodies. Spirit World intelligence reports that the culprit is a demon by the name of Gouki."

Yusuke smirked. "Hmph. Then leave it to me. Demons, Beasts or even the Devil himself…Yusuke Urameshi will personally kick all their asses! I'll show you how useless blondie is!"

Botan blinked. "Wait. You can see me!"

Yusuke looked at Botan and frowned. "Of course I can see you. I'm not blind!"

Botan explained. "But I'm not even in human form. Only people with high spirit awareness can see me."

Yusuke nodded. "Oh, I understand." He then looked at Julian, who was barely back on his feet. "You bastard! You gave this girl drugs just so you could take her home and have your way with her, didn't you! I bet you were gonna try that with Keiko before I walked in on you last time! Take this!"

Julian turned around, ears still ringing, to find out where all the yelling was coming from. Unfortunately, all he saw was Yusuke's flying fist smashing into his face, which worsened his already dazed condition.

Afterward, it took Botan about twenty minutes to explain everything to Yusuke and ten more for him to actually understand it. Believing it took five more. It was troublesome, especially since Yusuke insisted on coming along simply because he wanted to prove how much better than Julian he was. Botan shook her head in disbelief the moment Yusuke declared such a thing. This was the guy that Keiko cared about? It was unbelievable. If anything, Urameshi would be a hindrance to the mission.

Julian protested, "This is official Spirit World business! You've got no place here and besides, you'd get yourself killed! Face it, Yusuke, you may be able beat up other punks and gangs, but you're too weak to fight demons. Just go to school and try to feed that tiny brain of yours."

Yusuke huffed. "Weak? I've put your sorry ass on the ground twice already, so what does that say about you?"

Julian shouted in frustration, "Those were cheap shots and you know it! Look, the point is that you can stop following me because you'll only get in the way! This is MY mission, so I'LL handle it! Now GO AWAY!"

Yusuke smirked and decided to taunt the poor blonde. "Nah. Don't think I will. Besides, if you're so sure that you're so much better than me, then you won't mind the competition, unless you're a chicken."

Julian sighed irately as he glared at the little turd. "What the heck are you talking about? This is not a competition! This is about stopping the demon before he ends up taking everyone's souls! Besides, if this were a competition, you'd never stand a chance against me."

Yusuke smiled evilly. He took the bait. "Don't just talk, prove it."

Julian finally crumbled. "Fine. You can come along, just to prove how useless you are. After I win, I want you to promise never to interfere again in any way. No matter what happens, you'll stay away from Master Genkai's temple and Keiko."

Yusuke chuckled deviously. Who was he to turn down a challenge? "Fine, I accept. But if I win, you agree to be my personal slave for the next three months." This was perfect. Yusuke overheard that Keiko's training would take three months and Julian couldn't be around her if he was waiting on him hand and foot. He could have just made Julian promise to stay away from Keiko, but being that close to her all the time; he could just as easily break his word.

As they shook hands, they both smirked for their own reasons. Julian smirked because he believed that this would be much too easy. Yusuke smirked because he believed that he had made a checkmate. One underestimated the other, while the other overestimated himself. All the while, neither one knew what was going to be in store when they finally faced Gouki.

After sending her little brother to school, Shizuru relaxed in her bed, content that she finally had a well deserved day off. With all the madness that went on three nights ago and then all the overtime she put in at work afterward, she felt completely burned out. As she turned over, about to dose off into a much needed slumber, she felt a presence in the room. Her sixth sense had gone off like an alarm clock, causing her to quickly sit up and look frantically around the room. Her heart was beating fast, because along with the presence she felt, there was also a great amount of fear. She had good reason to feel that way, or so she thought until she saw the ever peppy Botan smiling like usual, oar in hand. Even thought she was a cheerful soul, Botan's aura was still that of a messenger of death, which well explained Shizuru's previous fright.

"Thank you for shaving ten years from my life." Shizuru said in a flat, sarcastic tone.

Botan's smile dropped as she replied. "Sorry, Shizuru, but this is quite the emergency! Lord Koenma has sent me to give you a mission! The Artifacts of Darkness have been stolen from the Great Vault and we need you to help us retrieve them from one of the culprits. He is a demon by the name of Hiei, a fire apparition. He is currently in possession of the Shadow Sword, which can be used to turn people into his mind slaves! Also, his third eye is a Jagan that not only increases his eyesight, but also his fighting abilities."

Shizuru blinked. "An evil eye and an evil sword? That sounds kind of dangerous, doesn't it?"

Botan nodded. "It _is_ dangerous, which is all the more reason this assignment is being entrusted to you, Shizuru."

Shizuru raised an eyebrow. "Wait a minute, what about that blonde kid with the magical sword? Why not send him? He seems to be a lot more experienced in this kind of stuff than I am."

Botan sighed as she rested her oar over her shoulder. "Julian is already on a mission to retrieve one of the other artifacts, the Orb of Baast, and Keiko simply isn't ready yet, which leaves only you. Please, will you help?"

Shizuru sighed disappointedly. "Well, there goes my day off. Let's go."

Botan cheered, "YEAH! Thank you, Shizuru! You truly are a woman of courage!"

Shizuru sweat dropped. "Um, yeah. Anyway, lead the way."

A red ball went flying across the Tokyo Park clearing and landed into the bushes. A trio of children, two girls and a boy stood around in awe at the distance in which the ball went. The two girls looked at the boy and glared.

"Kentaro, you kicked it too hard!" One of the two girls complained. "Since you kicked it, you have to go and get it!"

Kentaro rubbed the back of his head and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, Hisui. I'll go get it, okay?" He quickly retreated toward the bushes to retrieve the ball. It didn't take him long to find the ball, but also with it, he found a huge figure towering over him. It looked like a beast-man. He smiled down at little Kentaro with evil intent.

The boy turned on his heals for a speedy retreat, but his arm was grasped by a clawed hand which almost rivaled the size of his own body. The struggle proved pointless for Kentaro, as all he was really doing was tiring himself out. He couldn't tell what was going on, but he could feel his strength being sucked from his body. To be more precise, it felt like his very being was being taken away from his small form. With one final cry for help, Kentaro fell stiffly to the ground. His body went pale as the beast of a man walked away.

Gouki smiled contentedly as he left the boy's body on the ground. The act of pure cruelty satisfied him just as well as the soul that filled his belly. Before long, he was off to complete his meal with the two side dishes that his recent main course just left behind.

"Listen, Yusuke," said Julian as the duo made their way through the city, "I strongly suggest you stay on your guard if you're going to fight. We're after a demon, understand? A soul eater, to be exact. One false move and he'll gulp down your soul like sake at a bachelor party."

Yusuke snorted as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, "Yeah, yeah. I ain't afraid of no demon! I'm not gonna back down just because he can eat souls. I'm gonna beat the crap outta this chump and take back that Stork of Socks!"

"Orb of Baast." Julian corrected irately.

Yusuke sighed. "Whatever."

Julian smacked his forehead and groaned. "I've got a real bad feeling about this. Let's just call the bet off, I'll handle this myself."

Yusuke smirked at the blonde while folding his arms over his chest. "Well, well. It looks like someone can't handle the competition. I guess this means I win be default!"

Julian sneered. "Are you retarded or something? Listen, you obviously don't know what you're doing, let alone know anything about what we're about to face! Also, quite frankly, your cocky attitude is really pissing me off! Just go back to school and forget it! You're not wanted, you're not needed, and you're gonna get yourself killed!"

The young delinquent's reply was nonchalant. "Excuses, excuses. If you can't stand the fact that I might do a better job then just say it. No one likes to hear excuses. Especially, if they're bullshit excuses." Yusuke finished with a wide grin.

Julian glared, and then frowned lividly. "Shut up, you."

Yusuke walked ahead. "Let's get going. That Horse of Rocks ain't gonna find itself."

"Orb of Baast!" Julian shouted hotly. "Were you even listening at all!"

Yusuke stopped walking and turned to look at Julian. "Huh? You say somethin'?"

Julian threw his arms up in frustration. "ARGH!"

Yusuke cocked an eyebrow and then started walking again. "What's his problem? Man, what a basket case…"

At a clearing in the forest, one mile south of Genkai's temple, Keiko stood before a large boulder with Genkai by her side. Genkai gave her a detailed briefing of what she was to do with said boulder. She was to use her Spirit Gun to break it in half, and then break the halves into four pieces each.

"Um, Miss Genkai? Why don't I just try to blow the whole thing into pieces?" Keiko asked curiously. It was obvious that she was very much missing the point of the training exercise. Genkai's reply was silence and a stern glare. Keiko, taking then hint went along with no more fuss. She had almost forgotten that one of the rules was to never question instructions.

As Keiko prepared her stance for the Spirit Gun, her master stepped back a few paces to give the girl room. Keiko pointed her right finger directly at the center of the boulder and then used her left hand to hold it steady. She closed her eyes to concentrate. It was obvious that concentrating too much on summoning the power would have the opposite effect, but if relied too much on her emotions, it was give her too much power. This would prove to be challenging. Her mind wandered onto how much easier it would be if she could just explode the oversized rock with one massive blast. Then it struck her.

"_This must be…an exercise for learning control…" _Keiko spoke to herself within her mind.

Genkai stayed silent as she observed the girl. She smirked and said just out of earshot, "Finally figured it out, eh?"

"_Okay, I'll try mixing the two..."_

Keiko painted a picture of her mind. This image was of her parents being attacked by Arashi. As she continued to visualize, the image became more detailed. From the looks of fear on their faces, to Arashi's evil smirk as she advanced with her deadly blades. In this scene, Arashi had them both in the corner of the room and raised her kunai high, preparing to bring it down on her defenseless parents.

_BLAM!_

A burst of spirit energy omitted from Keiko's body, causing a shock wave of power to run across the grass, almost sweeping Genkai off her feet. Genkai's eyes narrowed. "Too much power, Keiko."

Keiko felt it again, the large amount of power at her fingertip, spiraling and threatening to spin out of her control. Her immediate response was to panic, but her own rationality quickly came to her aide this time around.

"_I have to find a way to take control!"_ Keiko mentally screamed at herself. _"Wait, I have an idea. Gotta concentrate…"_

Keiko's eyes shot open. "SPIRIT GUN!" She cried as a thin, short, yet powerful blast was launched from the tip of her finger.

_ZOOM!_

Shooting right into center of the boulder, the energy shot caused the boulder to split right down the middle and fall open. Without pause, Keiko ran to one side of the halves and fired two more shots, splitting that halve into fours. She then dashed to the remaining half and did the same, expelling her remaining spirit energy. She looked over to Genkai with a smile and got a nod of approval in return. She then dropped to her knees, breathing heavily.

"Well done." Genkai said. "Not exactly what I expected, but it was still clever, to say the least. How were you able to do it?"

Keiko responded, while still panting, "Well, I just thought of it like breathing. Exhale, and then hold my breath. Once I pictured it that way, it sorta clicked. It wasn't easy, though. I still need to get a little better."

Genkai nodded, satisfied with Keiko's answer. "Indeed. Of course, you still need to learn exactly how to power up without bringing out too much at once. I believe meditation training is in order. As emotions are your fastest road to bringing out your spirit energy, they can also work against you if you aren't careful. Also, I can tell how worn out you are from that little display."

Keiko smiled a little. "Well, that's true. I feel really drained right now. Is it okay if we take a break for now?"

Genkai smirked. "Not so fast, Keiko. We're not resting until we do a couple more training exercises. The next we're going to do is mountain climbing. Grab you backpack and let's get going!"

Keiko felt like she was being punished for everything she did wrong in life, along with everything Yusuke did wrong in life. If that were the case, Yusuke's deeds alone would have her carrying one long sentence. She sighed as she went over to a red backpack that sat against a tree stump. It was the same one she had to carry on the long walk to that clearing. However, this wasn't a bag of supplies or anything of that nature. It was just full of heavy, heavy rocks.

"_I am so in hell…"_ Keiko thought to herself.

"_You haven't seen anything yet, kid."_ Genkai replied through telepathy.

Keiko groaned in despair as she followed the elder to what Yusuke would say was the 'biggest, stupidest friggin' mountain the history of big, stupid friggin' mountains'. Looking at the size of the mountain made Keiko wonder if staying dead would've been all that bad at all.

"Let's start climbing." Genkai said before hopping, skipping and jumping her way to the top in little over a minute. Keiko's jaw dropped. This was SO unfair. There had to be an easier way. Wait! Maybe she could use her Spirit Gun to launch herself to the top!

"And no using spirit energy for this exercise!" Genkai's voice echoed from the top of the mountain.

Keiko frowned. "Aw, crud."

_Eye Catch_

_An image of Yusuke and Kuwabara wearing long coats, with no shirts underneath and baggy pants with boots. Kuwabara's coat is white, along with his headband and he's holding a bokken in his right hand. His boots are grey and on the back of his coat, the kanji for his name is printed in red. Yusuke's entire outfit his black and one of his hands are in the pocket of his coat as his holding up his middle finger with his free hand. Both have smirks on their faces._

Trailer:

_**In the world of fan fiction, characters are subject to changes….**_

Ranma: I hate you, Akane! I love the new American transfer student, Mary, now! The one who speaks PERFECT Japanese, is prettier than all the girls in Nerima combined and is better than me at martial arts without even trying!

Akane: Wh-what?"

_**Some are subject to even mind control……**_

Random Fan Girl: Nakago, do you love me more than your ambition to become a god?

Nakago: Of course, my love. When I met you, even though it was only five minutes ago, it changed my life. I only want to love you now.

_**And some are subject……**_

A girl with long green hair and emerald eyes drops down from the sky in SWAT gear, but on her badge it reads MSH. Along with her a blonde guy with a long ponytail comes down, wearing the same gear. They both fold their arms and frown.

……_**to kick some ass. **_

Kaoru: But, Kenshin! If you were an orphan, how could you possibly have a sister who fought in the revolution and uses your sword style better than you do all while being only 15 years old!

Kenshin: I…I…don't know!

(The dojo door burst open and the green haired girl dives in with a gold .45 pistol in her hand. She rolls and recovers, then presses the barrel again the blonde teenage samurai's head.)

Mary Sue Character: You think you can beat me? I'm even better than Hiko himself with a sword! Although it takes years to master Hiten Mitsurugi, I mastered it in 6 months when I was 5 years old! And furthermore…"

Green Haired Girl: (cocks gun) Rewrite, bitch!

(Soon, laser shots are heard along with the Mary Sue's screams. Just as this happens, a man walks into the dojo with blue hair and a cross shaped scar on his RIGHT cheek.)

Blue Haired Man: Kenshin, I finally found you, my long lost brother! Even though I am a thousand times stronger than you, we can still hang out together! Hey, I could live HERE and go with you on your adventures, totally hogging the story and turning you and your friends into useless minor characters!

(Just then two more laser shots come from the other side of the dojo. Then, a blonde man come running from said side of the dojo and drop kicks the Gary Stu out of the doors.)

Blonde Man: Geez, persistent little creatures, aren't they?

_**When things get messy, they clean house. When things get rough, they smooth out the situation. When things get smoggy, they purify the conflict. When things get hairy they shave it all off. When things get…**_

Green Haired Girl: Okay, shut up, already! They get the point, jackass!

**_Geez, sorry. Ahem. They are Rika Mido and Ren Kusanagi, commonly known as the Mary Sue Hunters! Mary Sue Hunters: Saving fan fiction, one story at a time._**

Ren: Rika, you went too far again! Did you have to blow up Tokyo Tower to get the Sailormoon Mary Sue?

Rika: It was for the good of the SM universe. Besides, they have that Moon Healing Power, right? They can fix it!

(Suddenly, a rose flies at them, and sticks into the ground by their feet. The pair slowly looks up toward the direction in which the rose came. Low and behold, it was a very angry Tuxedo Mask.

TM: You dare to destroy Tokyo Tower? You villains will not get away with this!

Ren: Look what you did, Rika!

Rika: Just shut the hell up and RUN, stupid!

(The pair runs of into the sunset with Tuxedo Mask hot on their tail, trying to nail them with his deadly roses.)

**_Mary Sue Hunters: Coming soon to a fan fiction site near you! We're serious this time!_**

_Eye Catch (SD)_

_Shizuru and Keiko are standing off against Kumayasha, who is backing them into the corner. Kuwabara drops from the sky with a microphone in his hand and drives everyone away with his terrible singing. The Yu Yu Hakusho logo then drops on him._

The duo made their way through the park, patrolling for the demon known as Gouki. Things were going well, as far as finding clues until Yusuke stumbled over something near the bushes and fell. Urameshi was getting quite angry at whom or what tripped him. He glared at the cause and shouted, "What the hell's wrong with you! Huh? A kid?" Sure enough, it was a little boy lying there with pale skin. Yusuke gasped. "Yo, blondie! Get over here, NOW!"

Julian walked over and said, "Hey, don't order me around like I'm some kind of-" It was Julian's turn to gasp. "Oh, my God! This child has been…"

Yusuke nodded. "Yeah. Looks like the work of that demon we're looking for, right?"

Julian's eye narrowed as he looked away. "Definitely. Let's go, there isn't much time."

Yusuke stood up, looking down at the poor child. "Right. I can't wait 'til I get my hands on that son of a bitch!"

_Click._

"Ya know, I was just thinking the same about you, Urameshi." A voice said from behind the duo.

The pair turned around to see Kei and his gun toting gang, all amused smirks on their faces. Julian narrowed his eyes at the group and addressed Yusuke. "Friends of yours?"

Yusuke frowned, not taking his eyes off of the group. "Define 'friends'."

"Blast 'em!" Kei commanded.

They all opened fire on the two, unloading entire clips….but to no avail. No one knew what happened, no one but Julian, who had a smirk on his face. He spoke with menace, "Didn't you notice, you morons? We're inside a barrier."

Just as Julian has stated, he and Yusuke were inside of blue dome of light. Yusuke noticed that Julian's sword was glowing with the same light of this barrier. The light then slowly faded from the holy blade, along with the protective dome of energy.

Kei and his crew suddenly got terrified looks on their faces.

"Well, well," said Yusuke as he cracked his knuckles, "looks like you guys are outta ammo. Don't worry; I've got plenty for ya."

Julian had the same expression on his face, "You know, it's been a stressful couple of days…this could prove to be quite…therapeutic."

Without warning, both attacked the gang like hungry and rabid beast raiding a den full of prey. It wasn't a very pretty sight, since Julian and Yusuke were pretty much the same when it came to not showing mercy in the heat of anger. When they were done, the gang looked as if they had been henchmen in a Steven Segal movie. Needless to say, they'd be in the hospital for a very long time.

"Not bad, blondie. I honestly thought you were just some stuck up martial artist. Didn't know you had it in ya." Yusuke beamed at Julian.

Julian sighed. "That wasn't anything to be proud of Yusuke. That fight wasted a lot of time. They only reason I even bothered was because they'd keep coming after us and waste _more_ of our time. I don't enjoy violence like _some_ people."

Yusuke frowned skeptically. "Yup, that totally explains the grin that was on your face when you were screaming 'Feel the wrath of Captain Whup Ass!'. You're a terrible liar."

Julian gritted his teeth, and then sighed again. "Listen, that was only to scare them into not bothering us again, nothing more, nothing less."

Yusuke smiled and asked, "So how long did it take for you to become a bullshit artist?"

Julian frowned. "Shut up."

Twenty minutes had gone by and still, Kuwabara had no leads as to where the redhead could be. Obviously, he would be at school, but it wasn't like there was only one high school in town. He was already self-conscious about carrying around a weird looking hand mirror, but his honor code clearly stated that he had to return the mirror to the guy. It was article six, paragraph nine, line two of the Kazuma Kuwabara Honor Code, Volume Two of the Third Edition. As the orange haired enemy to eighty-six percent of Tokyo's gang population walked through the busy streets, he had a strange feeling that he was being followed. The shiver feeling came on quite strong, causing him to increase the speed of his pace by a small margin.

Unfortunately for Kuwabara, the cold, icy feeling in his spine did not relent. Someone…or something was watching and following closely. Looking around, as he speed walked down the street, he could see nothing out of the ordinary. With narrowed eyes, Kuwabara broke into a sprint toward an alleyway. If he was to confront this thing, it had to be where innocent people won't get hurt. Of course, Kuwabara cursed his bad luck as he ran to the far side of the alley only to find a high brick wall staring back at him. Oh all the alleyways in Tokyo he just HAD to pick one with a dead end.

From behind, Kuwabara heard the sound of feet quickly landing onto the ground. When he spun around to face his enemy, he saw no one. He looked around to see that it seemed that he was all alone. The shiver still remained, however.

"Show yourself, I know you're here!" Kuwabara bellowed out into the alley.

"I'm right in front of you, fool!" An irritated, yet dangerous sounding voice said from a close distance.

Kuwabara finally looked down. There stood what looked like an angry midget with jet black, spiked hair and red eyes. Kuwabara would have been scared of this guy was about 4 or five more feet. With a smile which threatened to turn into a grin he said, "Listen kid, you shouldn't go around sneaking up on people, especially older kids. It's just not safe out here these days.

He knew full well that this was not a kid, but he saw no point in fearing a supernatural being that was only half his size. The guy didn't even have a weapon!

_SHING!_

Kuwabara gulped. The guy DID have a weapon, after all. It looked very sharp and it seemed that it would hurt really badly if it were to be used on him. Kuwabara still stood his ground. "W-what that hell do you want, shrimp!"

The small swordsman sneered. "First of all, I suggest you cut the insults unless you want me to cut your throat in response. Secondly, I am here for the Forlorn Hope. You can either give it too me, or I can simply force it from you. Choose."

The delinquent raised an eyebrow at the little man. "Forlorn Hope? I dunno what that is or why you think I have it, but you'd better get outta my way. I'm Kuwabara, the baddest, toughest kid in town and I don't take kindly to threats!"

Hiei grew impatient. This ugly fool was holding the item in question, yet didn't know what it was called. Yes, it would be easier just to kill him and take it. However, killing a human would put him at a bigger inconvenience. "Listen carefully. The mirror you hold is the Forlorn Hope. I have come to reclaim it."

Kuwabara sneered. "Reclaim? This belongs to my friend, Suichi! I'm not gonna hand it over to anyone but him!"

Hiei smirked. This human had a real big death wish. It would be troublesome to deal with later on, but he was on the run from Spirit World anyway. One more crime wouldn't make too much of a difference. In one quick motion, he removed his white headband and discarded it the ground behind him.

As the headband was removed, Kuwabara's eyes widened in both fear and shock. Upon the forehead of his opponent was a closed eye. Kuwabara took a step back. "What the hell ARE you?"

Hiei smirked. "Your executioner. My Jagan will make sure of that. I thought that I would just use the Sword of Darkness to make you into a mindless slave, but it seems that you don't NEED any help to become mindless. Secondly, you're just too annoying to spare. DIE!"

Kuwabara didn't even see it coming. Hiei vanished into thin air. He looked all around him and couldn't detect him until Hiei went crashing to the ground, crying out in agony."

"Kazuma!" A voice cried from a distance.

Kuwabara spun around to see his sister already in the alley making her way toward him. "Hey, Shizuru! Uh, what are you doing here?"

Shizuru smirked. "Oh, besides saving your sorry butt? Nothing much."

Hiei hopped quickly onto his feet with a sneer. "I don't know how you are or why you're interfering, but you can rest assured that you'll pay in blood."

Shizuru's eyes narrowed. "I don't know who YOU are or why you're attacking my brother…." She summoned her spirit sword into her hand. "..but you can rest assured that you'll be 10 times shorter when I'm finished with you!"

As Yusuke and Julian followed the path of soulless bodies that Gouki left behind, they were lead to a dark area of the park that was covered heavily in trees. There, they saw a huge, muscular man standing next to a collapsed little boy. When he turned around and faceed them, after detecting that he was not alone, the boys noticed that he had a horn on his head.

Yusuke balled up his fists and said, "Looks like we hit the jackpot."

Julian unsheathed his sword. "Yeah. Stay back, I'll take this guy."

Gouki chuckled. "Oh, please! Why don't you save me a little time and come at me at once? I have things to do and souls to eat!"

Yusuke smirked. "Well, you heard the man. He wants us both at once. What say you, blondie?"

Julian sneered at the beast. "No problem. But you might not get a chance, because I'm going for his head. Just keep our little bet in mind."

Yusuke scoffed. "My fist can outdo a crappy sword any day! Just watch me."

Gouki cracked his knuckles and got into a battle stance before grinning. "Let's go, then. I think the souls of two incredibly stupid teenagers will fit my diet well."

Julian prepared to attack. "You mean ONE stupid teenager, right?"

Yusuke growled. "You wanna broken nose?"

Gouki sighed. "You guys are boring me. Maybe I should just go find that new spirit detective. I hear she's got a powerful soul…AND she's a cute little girl. Oh, the fun I could have with something like THAT!"

"WHAT!" Both boys screamed as they charged in at Gouki, prepared to smash his skull into the ground, permanently.

Julian: Hey, Julian here with the preview for the next episode! Looks like a double battle with Hiei vs. Shizuru and me and Urameshi facing of against the soul swallowing Gouki. Meanwhile, Arashi challenges Keiko to a death match at Master Genkai's temple! What? Master's not going to help her! What's she thinking! Find out on the next Yu Yu Hakusho!


	9. Sword of Darkness

Yu Yu Hakusho – In Vice Versa

_As Keiko Yukimura began her training with Genkai, her friends are thrown into danger as the three artifacts of darkness turn up missing. With Shizuru and her younger brother fighting against the evil three eyed Hiei and Julian and Yusuke going again Gouki in an all out death match, it seems that all may be lost against these powerful demons._

**Episode 8: Sword of Darkness**

The crescent moon gleamed down on the city of Tokyo as scattered stars littered the sky. The night promised to be a quiet and peaceful one. However, said promise was broken by the sounds of violence which came from a dark alley within the city. Shizuru Kuwabara found herself in a mess that night. Not only was her life in danger, but also so was the life of her younger brother, Kazuma. A demon by the name of Hiei appeared suddenly with the intent to take the item known as the Forlorn Hope, even if it meant executing the Kuwabara siblings.

Shizuru found fighting Hiei quiet troublesome as his was nothing short of amazing, and anything but human. To say the least, all Shizuru could see was a black blur bouncing off the walls. "Kazuma, get out of here!" Shizuru commanded her brother.

"No way!" Kuwabara said firmly. "A real man doesn't leave a woman in the middle of a situation like this, let alone his own sister!" Kazuma wasn't the type to turn tail and run away when someone he cared about was in danger. His honor code wouldn't allow him to do something like that.

"Kazuma, this isn't the time!" She grabbed him roughly by his shirt collar and hurriedly shoved him toward the end of the alley. "Hurry up and go!" She honestly understood her brother's feelings, but in her mind, the common sense thing for him to do was to leave. Out of the two of them, she was the only one who stood a chance against the speedy demon.

"You're mine!" Hiei shouted with evil intent as he lunged toward Shizuru, who held her spirit sword in front of her to defend. However, Hiei sailed right by her, going for Kazuma's back.

"No! Kazuma, get down!" Shizuru cried desperately.

Kazuma paused after hearing his sister calling his name. He turned around swiftly, but to a literal speed demon like Hiei, Kazuma seemed to be moving in slow motion. Kazuma didn't even know what hit him until he felt sharp and cold steel digging across the flesh of his back.

"ARGH!" Kuwabara fell to the ground almost instantly. His body burned with pain and trembled as it lied on the cold, hard concrete.

"Shi….zur..u…" His eyes closed as a third eye appeared on his forehead, which was also closed, but slowly beginning to open.

Hiei gracefully landed before Shizuru, about two feet away with a frown. "I'm taking the Forlorn Hope, whether you like it or not. Try to stop me and you'll suffer his fate. No _human_ could ever hope to best me in a fight." His eyes narrowed. "Stay out of my way, unless you want to die."

"Kazuma…..won't die that easily." Shizuru said with a forced smile. "I've taught him to be much tough than that!"

Hiei replied, "Perhaps. However, this sword is special. Those who fall to this blade don't just simply die. They become monsters and mindless slaves of the one who wields it."

Shizuru took a look at her fallen brother and noticed a closed third eye on his forehead. She gritted her teeth and turned her attention angrily to Hiei again. "You bastard, what did you do to my brother?"

Hiei shook his head and chuckled. "Fool, I told you already. He is going to be my slave soon. As soon as his third eye opens completely, you can kiss the brother you know goodbye. You humans are such fools. That makes you easy targets." He held the sword in front of his face, which concealed his mouth and nose. His narrowed three eyes were visible as his third one began to take a crimson glow.

"Fools? We'll see how big a fool I am when I'm slicing you to bits. I'm willing to bet the effects of that sword can be nullified by your death." Shizuru prepared herself to attack. "Stop me if I'm wrong here."

"It doesn't matter either way," said the demon in black, "because this place will be your _**grave!**_"

He grabbed his cloak by the front, pulling it of and leaving him topless. He held his sword defensively as his pale skin changed green. He grew fangs as multiple eyes began to open all over his body. "Die!" He lunged forward at the woman who defended with her glowing sword of energy.

" Hold on, Kazuma!" Shizuru said in her mind. _"I'll get you out of this!!"_

"YAHHHHHH!" Yusuke cried as he charged at Gouki, punching him square in the nose. "OW! What the HELL! It's like hitting friggin' MARBLE!"

Julian lunged forward, past Yusuke with his sword unsheathed. "That's why I told you to stay away! Take this, you ugly bast..!"

Gouki caught the blade of the sword with his left hand. "Heh, nice try, kid, but you're missing a little something called **skill.**" With his right hand, Gouki delivered a back-hand slap that sent Julian plowing through an oak tree, which collapsed after his rough landing."

Yusuke muttered, "Damn! This guy's a lot tougher than I imagined. If we can't get through that hard skin of his, we're screwed!"

Just then, Gouki stepped before Yusuke with a hearty grin. "Aw, don't tell me you're quittin' on me already! Come on, give me a challenge."

Yusuke sneered. "You wanna challenge?" He picked up a huge rock, the size of a basketball and charged at Gouki. "I'VE GOT YOUR CHALLENGE, RIGHT HERE!"

With all of his might, Yusuke smashed the rock into Gouki's face, hard enough to make it crumble into pieces. He quickly jumped back and smiled. "Take that! Hey, don't be sad. At least you'll never have to brush your teeth again."

When all of the pieces of the crumbled rock fell from Gouki's face, all that could be seen was a toothy grin. No damage had been done at all. "What's that about never being able to brush my teeth again? Heh, I guess Koenma must be hard-up for helpers if he's sending weak little kids after me."

That did it.

"Weak?" Yusuke repeated. "WEAK? I'll show you! GRRRRAGH!" Yusuke charged at Gouki again. "Let's see you laugh when you're chokin' on my left shoe!" He jumped into the air and came down at Gouki with a drop kick aimed at his mouth.

Julian stood up to see this and ran toward them both. "Yusuke, don't! It's what he wants!"

Gouki licked his lips and opened his mouth wide, "I've always wanted to see what a moron's leg tastes like!"

"Oh shit!" Yusuke cried as he realized his mistake. He was already sailing toward the opening mouth of the demon with no way to maneuver. All seemed lost as he could only watched as he came closer and closer toward the mouth of the barbaric creature.

Julian stopped in his tracks and search frantically for something that would help. With no time left, he flipped his sword to an angle in which the hilt was turned away from him. At that point, he chuckled it toward Yusuke like a javelin. "Yusuke, catch!" Julian shouted to the descending Yusuke, whom by luck, ended up catching the sword with only a second or two to spare.

Yusuke grinned menacingly. "If you're so hungry, then have a blade burger, you ugly bastard!"

He landed, sword first, the tip of the blade stabbing the beast in his tongue. As a result, he screamed out in agony, however, it wasn't the worst part. Yusuke still had yet to let go of the sword and since his body still weighed on it, the sword slowly began to sink deeper into Gouki's mouth. Blood splattered from his mouth like a geyser as the full length of the sword slowly but surely, dug its way down his throat. Yusuke took this time to kick himself off of Gouki, leaving the sword lodged into his throat.

Gouki stumbled about with his head forcefully facing upward, gagging and choking as he coughed up blood. His belly then began to omit a blue light, then swelled up until it exploded, releasing countless souls that went flying everywhere. The duo shielded their eyes from the bright and nearly blinding explosion. After the light diminished, they looked back to find that nothing was left of Gouki except the Orb of Baast.

The demon beast, Gouki, was no more.

Julian sighed. "We did it."

Yusuke frowned. "No,_ I_ did it! You just threw the sword, I did all the work!"

Julian growled. "And without _my_ sword, you'd only have _one_ leg right now!"

Yusuke huffed. "Oh, shut up! I'm the one who beat him, so I won the bet! Stay the hell away from Keiko, blondie! Otherwise, I'll put the boots to ya!"

Julian retorted, "You didn't win a damn thing, you stupid juvenile delinquent! You would've _died_ if I wasn't there to bail your sorry butt out! Besides, this is MY assignment anyway!"

Botan floated down on her oar before the two. "Boys, no need to argue. You both did well, you make a great team!"

The pair slowly turned their evil, unholy glares at Botan who 'eeped' and made a hasty retreat. Being able to scare the messenger of death with just a glare really raises questions about a person's personality.

Hiei and Shizuru slashed their way past each other, clashing their swords together, which made a thunderous noise. Shizuru slid on her feed and spun around to face Hiei who still had his back to her.

"Not bad for a human." Hiei said with an intrigued grin on his face. "You're actually fast enough to keep up with me. It's a shame you're still too weak to save yourself.

Shizuru opened her mouth to retort, but said nothing as her shirt ripped open and shreds of her pants fell to the ground, revealing fresh cuts all over her legs. The stinging pain she felt all over caused her to fall to one knee. She tried to hold her shirt closed with her free hand as her strength slowly began to seep out of her body. Suddenly, at that moment, a closed third eye appeared on her forehead.

Hiei then looked at her, over his shoulder and said, "I warned you of what would happen. You now have two choices. You can surrender and become my mindless slave or I can relieve you of your head. Choose."

Shizuru breathed heavily as she could practically see her options running out. It was difficult to judge what his next move was going to be. Even if she did know, she would still fall victim to his massive speed and strength. All she could really do was keep up, but beating him seemed impossible. Kazuma's life once again was put in danger by another one of those demonic freaks of nature. First Arashi threatens to kill him, now this green..._thing_ was trying to make him into a mind slave.

Weakened and livid, Shizuru struggled onto both feet. The pain was excruciating, but she didn't once cry out in pain. Then and there, she vowed to stand her ground and show no weakness for Kazuma's sake and for her own. Her spirit sword seemed to glow bright and surge with a massive energy, giving it the appearance of flame. She could feel the third eye on her forehead slowly opening, but she didn't care.

Hiei sneered at this sight. "Hn. So you choose to keep fighting. You are persistent; I'll give you that. However, that is not nearly enough to beat ME!" An aura of darkness surrounded the eye-covered demon as he tightly gripped his sword. He then seemed to vanish into thin air before Shizuru's eyes.

She gasped and looked around frantically for Hiei, but could not detect him. She suddenly felt something within her call out. It was nothing coherent, but more of an instinct reaction. Shizuru's reaction was to lean her body to the left. As she did this, she saw a black blur pass her by and heard Hiei cursing to himself for missing his target.

Once again, Hiei vanished into the shadows and all was quiet. Shizuru closed her eyes and focused her spirit energy. She began to see with her mind's eye. Her ears could pick up light and barely audible footsteps. She could sense a dark presence above her, closing in quickly. He spirit sword blazed with energy as she opened her eyes and parried Hiei's aerial assault. "Spirit Sword…!"

Hiei smirked. "Don't get confident just because you've parried _one_ attack!"

Shizuru smirked as she finished her sentence,"….Double Blade!"

Hiei grunted in pain as he felt something sharp and heated penetrate his body. "Wh-what the…?" He looked down to see Shizuru's spirit sword now had two blades at the end. One was parrying his sword and the other edge was embedded in his abdomen and sticking slightly out of his back.

"Impossible…."

He weakly fell to the ground with a dull 'thump'.

"Kazuma!" Shizuru cried as she ran to her brother's side. She looked at his forehead to see that the third eye was slowly beginning to open. "How can I fix this? What do I do?"

"By the likes of you…." Hiei groaned as he pushed himself up onto his knees. "I will not…accept defeat. Not by the likes of you!" A black aura surrounded his body and danced around him like raging flames. His third eye gleamed brighter than before with crimson energy.

Shizuru stood up and narrowed her eyes as she prepared for the second round. There was no way she could help her brother as long as that demon was around. She had to end the fight as quickly as possible. She noticed the wound she gave him from her surprise attack was already healed up.

"You underestimated me last time and held back you power," said Shizuru.

Hiei retorted, "Look who's talking. You assumed the fight was over after one clever attack."

"Then, I suppose that makes us even," said Shizuru.

Hiei scoffed. "Even? The difference between you and I is too immense to measure. However, I'll admit that I never thought I would have to put any effort into killing a human." He finally rose to both feet and picked up the Sword of Darkness. "Just a reminder. You haven't long before you and your brother are under my control. Check and mate."

Shizuru's fist tightened. "You little bastard. Don't think that you've won this fight." Her spirit sword extended and blazed with fury. "Let's go, you little circus midget!"

Hiei gritted his teeth. "Die."

In a literal flash, Shizuru felt a blow to her stomach that knocked the wind out of her and sent her flying backwards. The hit was instantaneous, but she felt like she was falling in slow motion. She opened her mouth to gasp for breath only to have blood fly out of if. She closed her eyes and passed out right before her body slammed against a brick wall and slumped down against it.

Hiei, using his superior speed, appeared before the fallen Shizuru and smirked evilly as he raised the sword. "You'd make quite a useful slave, human. However, killing you seems to be a much more satisfying option!"

"Hold it." A voice called out from the entrance of the alley. Footsteps followed the sound of the voice. A large figure approached.

Hiei turned around and recognized the figure instantly. "You. What exactly are you doing here?"

The tall, muscular man wearing an olive green sports jack with no shirt and gray slacks looked down at Hiei with a twisted smile and replied, "I'm simply checking up on one of my business associates. I hope you didn't forget our agreement, Hiei. Now, you wouldn't be trying to kill one of my pawns, would you?" He pointed his thumb at the knocked out Shizuru. The man wore sunglasses, so Hiei wasn't aware of his eyes narrowing.

Hiei replied, "She was in the way of my current venture, so I removed her from my way. Is there a problem?" Hiei's tone was sharp.

A large fist smashed into the wall behind Hiei, creating a hole the size of a wrecking ball. Hiei's expression didn't change, but he was intimidated enough.

"You wouldn't be testing me, by any chance, would you, Hiei? You know how I despise those weaker than me stepping out of line."

Hiei spat irately, "You misunderstand me, Tugoro. I'm simply saying that a fight was inevitable. She'll live, she's simply unconscious."

Tugoro nodded. "Very good. Keep up the good work and your sister will be free as a bird in no time." With that said, the large man departed just as quickly as he showed up, leaving Hiei with two unconscious humans along with his own frustrations.

Hiei muttered, "One of these days, Tugoro….one of these days….." He sheathed the Sword of Darkness and then looked down at Shizuru. "How could a human be so strong? Hn. No matter. The Forlorn Hope is mine now."

He sneered as the third eyes on the foreheads of the Kuwabara siblings vanished. "I will have my revenge. On both humans and Tugoro." He picked up both the Forlorn Hope and his cloak before dashing off into the night.

Commercial break 

_An image of Julian and Yusuke punching each other in the jaw as Keiko rests her face in her palm in the background. A sweat drop is visible on the side of her head. The Yu Yu Hakusho logo appears on the bottle left corner of the screen._

Return from break

An image of Kuwabara and Okuba watching Komada and Kirishima play Dance Dance Revolution. Kuwabara is laughing as Kirishima is falling off of the pad. Okuba is looking away while wincing. Komada grins confidently.

Kei stood before a bald kid with emerald eyes at Genon Park. His eyes narrowed as he asked again, "So, you're saying that you know where Yusuke Urameshi is?"

"Yeah, said the bald delinquent. Thing is, I can't just give you the info. You gotta work to earn your keep, as they say." He smirked shiftily.

Kei, not wanting to negotiate, pulled out his gun and pointed it directly between the bald kid's eyes. "I think if you wanna avoid massive brain damage, you'll spill it. That son of a bitch, Urameshi, killed my brother and I am NOT in the mood to play games with your monkey ass!"

The bald kid chuckled. "What do you think you're doing? I'm the one who gave that to you. If you ever wanna experience intimacy with a member of the opposite sex, you'd better put that gun away. Otherwise…"

Kei heard a clicking noise. He looked downward to see that the bald kid had a small pistol pointed at his crotch. With a frustrated groan, he returned his gun to his jacket pocket. "Whatever. Look, just tell me what you want, already. I'm listening."

The bald kid smirked. "Good. Now, I'll tell you where he is, but you have to give your word that you'll follow my instructions afterward."

Kei nodded.

The bald kid smiled. "Now that we have an understanding, here is the plan…."

Then next day at Genkai's temple, Keiko found herself upside down, balancing her entire body with one finger above a sharp spike. The only thing keeping her flesh from being touched by the dangerously sharp object is the spirit energy coming out of said finger. At that point the amount of energy holding her up was about the size of a fly. Beads of sweat ran down her face as she concentrated hard to keep from falling.

Genkai stood not too far from Keiko with her arms behind her back. He face was solid as she observed her student. She mentally acknowledged Keiko for her determination, as she had not once questioned Genkai's methods, just as she had agreed. Genkai thought to herself, _"She's a strong willed one. At the very beginning, her feet were touching the ceiling. Now, five hours latter, she has come down a great deal, but her output has been steady for almost an hour."_

Beads of sweat dripped from Keiko's forehead as she balanced herself. Her clothing displayed wet spots all over due to her profuse sweating. Despite her decreasing stamina, she didn't relent. She kept pushing with thoughts of protecting those close to her fresh in her mind. She realized that the stronger she became, the more chances she would have in her goal. However, in the back of her mind, it bothered her to think what diabolical plans Kumayasha and Arashi could be cooking up while she was training hard. Could they be training as well?

"No," Genkai said aloud, "Kumayasha isn't the type to train. His power is acquired naturally. He simply was born with an ever-increasing spiritual energy level. Also, you may take a rest now."

Keiko nodded and with a small burst of spirit gun energy, she launched herself upward and flipped backward, landing safely beside the steel spike.

Genkai frowned. "All of that wasn't necessary. I'm not running a circus, you know. Also, you must be careful if you plan to step into the world of a spirit detective. It's no walk in the park. I've heard that the last person who took the job ended up losing his mind. The last time he was seen, he was muttering some nonsense about the world ending…..or ending the world…meh, same difference. Well, my point is that you must do what you think is right. Remember that sometimes doing the right thing may not exactly be the right thing to do at the time."

Keiko smiled and nodded.

Genkai sighed. "You have no clue what I'm talking about do you?"

Keiko's smile remained. "Not a clue."

"I thought as much," Genkai cleared her throat. "This is going to be a long day."

Meanwhile, Arashi leaned against a tree, recapping all that has transpired. She thought about how Keiko Yukimura's power first exploded, when she though that Yusuke Urameshi had died. Then, her mind went to how Shizuru Kuwabara's power increased the moment she believed that her younger brother was in danger. She concluded that the love of others is what fueled that power. In a way, she envied them both. Not once had Arashi ever met anyone who ever cared about her for who she was, not even her own sister. Everyone just wanted her to be his or her tool, but that was the closest thing to love she ever knew. There was nothing she could do at this point. She loved Kumayasha, the demon that had shown her the closest thing to love she had ever experienced. Despite his words, he had shown her infinite patience and to her, that meant something. It gave her hope that perhaps one day, he will admit how much he cared.

She took a deep breath before standing up straight and walking away from the tree. She would do his bidding and win his heart by helping him achieve his goals. Arashi would fight anyone to get Kumayasha to acknowledge her as a warrior and as a woman. As she walked away, she left behind her doubts, like she always did when pondering about her position.

After wandering about for about an hour, she became lost. It was really not an issue since she could simply use her powers to take flight above the trees to see which way lead back to the city. Before she could do so, she looked to her right to see a temple before her. Only a few feet away from said temple was the one she despised more than anything else. Her eyes narrowed as her teeth gritted bitterly. Only one word escaped her lips in the form of what could pass as a ferocious growl.

"Yukimura..."


End file.
